Path of the Dragon
by Thorn's Lad
Summary: My take on book 3&4 through Thorn's POV. Thorn, along with Murtagh, escape from Uru'baen to join the Varden and find the meaning of his birth. Thorn/Saphira, Eragon/Arya, Murtagh/Nasuada. More of a dragon's tale and fluff. Please read and review!
1. Enter the Ruby Dragon

**What's up! My name is Thorn's Lad (I'm new here) and I am preparing to write down my own and first Inheritance fan-fic. This is about my favorite dragon Thorn Crimsonwing (Heh! I made up a last name for him.) as he escapes from Uru'baen and joins the Varden along with Murtagh to find out the meaning of his birth. This story will also contain my theories of Thorn's fate and how that would affect the outcome of the war, so read carefully. I'm not very good at writing books but, at least I have you guys to help me out. Okay, here it goes:**

Chapter 1: Enter the Ruby Dragon

_Let us be off! _Saphira said, while Eragon and Roran left their gear on the branch of a juniper tree. Eragon and Roran mounted Saphira as she quickly unfolded her translucent wings and flung her way into the air. After a few moments, Eragon pondered over the battle between Murtagh and Thorn. Saphira felt his emotions, _Are you okay little one?_ she asked.

_I'm fine; I was just thinking about what happened last night._

_...Let's try to focus on rescuing the mate of your nest mate._

_Aye!_

"I'm jealous," said Roran. Eragon looked behind himself to face Roran, "Why is that..." he asked. "If only I had a dragon I would make the king pay for kidnapping my fiancee." replied Roran with a smirk. Eragon smiled back, "In time, you may become one." he said.

By the time Saphira angled toward Helgrind, the group could see that it was always black as ever. The air was so intimidating and stone mountains enlarged as they approached. It was a place of death and it stood covered in saw-toothed folds as if to rise and haunt the Earth. Finally the group had reached the Ra'zac's lair, but there was no entrance except for a huge stone wall.

_If this is the place where Katrina is being held, then how could they manage to walk through this? _thought Eragon.

Both Eragon, Roran and Saphira took the moment to at least find a trigger for an opening. Saphira walked beside the stone wall sniffing the ground as Eragon glanced to where Saphira was standing he could see a portion of her right wing had vanished into the wall. "It's an illusion!" he shouted.

Roran walked towards Eragon and saw Saphira's right wing enveloped in the wall. To Saphira's surprise, she saw that a partial bit of her wing had gone missing against the magic wall. Roran held a hammer in his hand as he was surprised of the wall being a fake. Eragon and Roran borded Saphira again, as the dragoness pushed her way through the wall. Inside the cave, was a near dark and silent chamber. The only sound that could be heard was Saphira's breathing and the drip drops of moist plopping from the stalagmites on the ceiling into puddles below. Above all that, the distinctive odor was strong and almost unbearable like cold stone in rotting meat. The only thing Eragon and Roran had to rely on was Saphira's infared eyes as she slowly walked through the entrance.

Before much longer, the group heard a growling sound. It was like that of a predator guarding its territory. It sent the group to a feeling of both caution and attention. There was also the sound of multiple clickings, like hammers on a rock. Before any of the group could direct the noise, the source of the growl had shown itself. It was a giant Lethrblaka, its eyes were black, bulging and rimless, its beak is seven feet long, its wings are batlike, its torso was hairless and rippling with muscles and its claws were like iron spikes. Saphira tried to lunge out of the way, but the creature was too fast as it rammed its head into Saphira's side which sent Eragon and Roran crashing into the wall as they fell unconciously.

_Eragon! _cried Saphira.

The massive beast slowly advanced toward the down sapphire dragoness. Saphira tried to get up but she felt a throbbing pain and looked back and saw that her left hind leg has been fractured. Saphira almost yelped when she faced the Lethrblaka that was only two meters away from her face. The creature raised its lips exposing teeth larger than Saphira's talons. It was drooling hungrily, as if to eat the blue dragon. As much as Saphira could fight, she has gone panic-stricken. She felt that this is the end as she closed her eyes. The creature moved its big head lower to bite off Saphira's head. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, there was another roaring sound coming from the entrance of the cave. The Lethrblaka ceased and looked in the direction of the source of that roar. Saphira opened her eyes and in the blink of an eye, she saw something sparkling red crashing itself into the creatures side. It sent the Lethrblaka landing on its flank away from Saphira. She saw the red figure land in front of her. Saphira examined the red figure, it was lizard like, it had wings, talons, spikes on its back, and a long graceful tail. The red lizard turned its head and to Saphira's surprise, it turns out to be no other than Thorn Crimsonwing the young ruby red dragon she met at the Burning Plains.

_Y-you! _Saphira said.

The Lethrblaka was not finished, it stood up with its eyes turned to the other dragon as Thorn turned his view to the creature as if to guard Saphira. Now it's a one on one duel with Thorn against the Lethrblaka. The massive batlike creature stomps towards the red dragon as Thorn ran towards the Lethrblaka to counter him. The giant creature attempted to bite Thorn, but he was to fast for the creature grab hold of as the dragon had leapt sideways and shot a ball of fire at the creatures spine. The Lethrblaka roared in agony as smoke rose from its wound.

The Lethrblaka was raging mad. The painful roar suddenly awoke Roran as he saw another dragon battling the Lethrblaka. The creature charged for the kill, but Thorn was to smart to know better. Timing his chance carefully, the young ruby dragon leaped over the creatures head performing a cartwheel, which resulted in the Lethrblaka ramming its head against the wall. The force sent a short shudder in the cave that dust was falling from the roof. The creature shook its head to regain its bearings and roared angrily towards Thorn. The red dragon growled bravily as he saw the massive beast walk backwards into the shadows.

Something was wrong, Thorn knew the Lethrblaka was not yet finished. The red dragon stood his ground and scanned the entire chamber to make sure there was no sign of it. Thorn cautiously walks backwards taking at least a step or two as he felt his heart beat like a drum. Thorn turns himself around and sees a row of teeth as he felt himself pinned to the ground on his back by a row of talons. The creature strikes its head down to kill the trapped red dragon. Thinking fast, Thorn grabbed the creatures maw with both front paws. The massive beast tried to push its beak down to bite Thorn. After a few seconds of pushing the creatures mouth from him, Thorn gave a smug smile as he thought of an idea to escape the creatures grasp. He blew a stream of fire at the Lethrblaka's head. Eragon, who was still outcold, laid motionless while Roran and Saphira saw that the creatures head was no longer visible in the bright fiery blaze.

Miraculously, the Lethrblaka still had its head attached as Thorn escaped from the creatures' feet. He saw an opening; the creature was agonizing by its sizzling head and gives him the chance to attack. Taking advantage of this, Thorn leapt and stretched out a talon to decapitate the massive beasts' right wing. The Lethrblaka roared in much more painful agony as it limped. The creature could not take anymore, it staggered its way to the entrance of the cave and took one last look at Thorn. The red dragon roared to warn the Lethrblaka to never cross paths with him again. Afterwards, the creature stumbled out of the cave like a coward.

Although Saphira was happy to be rescued, but she still holds the same feelings toward him during their battle at Surda. Roran was very amazed to see a young dragon with so much potential and skill. Thorn turned his eyes toward Saphira.

_Are you okay?_ he asked calmly.

**!Whew! What do you think of that? Be sure to post me and I will continue my story.**


	2. Escape from Helgrind

**Aren't you guys just happy to see Thorn become a hero? I'm pretty sure you liked the way he nailed that creature in the first chapter, huh? Alright, enough chattering, time to see Thorn in action. Here I go;**

Chapter 2: Escape from Helgrind

By the tone of Thorn's voice, he sounded like that of a young matured lad. Almost as if he were a prince to be exact, despite his youth. His eyes were now showing signs of warmth and friendliness. There is also a lock with a broken chain on the ankle of his right hind leg.

"You're amazing!", Roran shouted with joy as Thorn turned his eyes to the young human.

He could hear Eragon groaning to regain himself. Thorn, Roran and Saphira heard Eragon, while Roran walked towards him for support. Eragon opened his eyes and blinked for a better sight.

"S-Saphira..." he asked Roran worringly.

"She's fine, she just broke her leg.", replied Roran.

Eragon found Saphira laying on the ground as he also glanced at her hind leg that seemed out of joint.

"What happened Saphira," he asked her with very much concern, but she did not answer as she kept her head pointed in another direction.

Eragon faced the same way and was surprised that he nearly flinched as he saw Thorn standing opposite from the group.

"What are you doing here?" he asked frustratingly.

_Perhaps I'm the one that should be asking that to you. _Thorn answered with a snort.

Roran walked closer toward Eragon "We are here to find my future wife, Katrina.", said Roran.

Eragon tapped Roran's elbow with his arm,"Don't tell him the details we're not even sure if he is trying to--" before Eragon could finish his demands Thorn interrupted him and said, _Shur'tugal, eka malabra ono un Saphira ne haina_ (Rider, I mean you and Saphira no harm).

Saphira's eyes widened after Thorn's speech in the ancient language. She knew that she could trust him a little, but she still has no likeness in him for biting her tail.

Roran smiled and said "Eragon, Thorn saved us from our death's, he even rescued your dragon."

Eragon felt dumbfounded, _What is your business here? _Eragon said in Thorn's mind.

The ruby dragon echoed back, _Murtagh and I humbly ask to rejoin the Varden and make up for what happened._

Saphira fixed a sapphire eye on Eragon, _Are you sure we can trust him little one, I for one do not approve._

_Of Course! He said so in the ancient language. After this is over, we will fly back to Du Weldenvarden and have Oromis and Glaedr decide their fates._ replied Eragon.

Eragon looked all about for Murtagh, but he could not be spotted, "Where is Murtagh?", he asked Thorn.

The red dragon sounded off in Eragon's mind, _We've split up and taken different routes, he should be here shortly._

Eragon laid a hand on the fracture of Saphira's hind leg and chanted the words _Waise heill _as the bone dangling from her hind leg reattached itself and her wound closed.

Eragon looked back towards Thorn, "Can you help us rescue Katrina?", he asked.

Thorn acknowledged him by nodding his head. _Stay close to me, Shadeslayer!_ Thorn said as the group followed him deeper into the chamber, following the sound of the broken chain on Thorn's ankle being dragged along the stone floor.

The group finally found the holding cell for prisoners, it was nearly darker back at the place where Thorn battled the Lethrblaka. The only light left was the slanted golden bars coming from the open windows inside every jail cell. Eragon found a filthy broad sword covered in webs that was confiscated by a row of other weapons. He clutched it by the handle and strapped it to his belt. Thorn saw a figure sitting motionless in a corner inside a cell. The figure appeared to be a women, her hair is uncombed, her dress has been ripped, her legs and arms were covered in bruises.

_Is this the woman you were searching for? _Thorn asked Roran as he, Eragon and Saphira examined the unconcious figure.

Roran looked for a moment and recognized the woman's clothes, it was mostly indeed Katrina. He tried to rattle the iron bars with all his might, "I can't get it open.", he said.

"Stand back!" warned Eragon as he laid his hand on the keyhole and chanted _jierda_, the keyhole broke and door opened on its own. Roran darted forward to ckeck for any signs of life left in her. He brushed her hair from her face with his fingers, but Katrina did not open her eyes.

"How is she?" Eragon asked as Roran carried the out-cold woman in her arms, "She's seems unconcious, but otherwise fine."

Thorn and Saphira felt the presence of evil drawing nearer. The sound of hisses and clanking armor coming from the end of the hall. Eragon ran to check the commotion and saw a horde of Urgals and Ra'zac charging after the intruders. Eragon quickly slams the door shut and locks it with a thick board.

Eragon unstrapped the sword from his belt, "Is there any way out?", he asked Thorn.

The red dragon looked up at the ceiling and saw a chute where prisoners are thrown in. _The only way out is through there, but it could only be unlocked from the outside._ he replied.

_So we are trapped!? _Saphira said worryingly.

"Blast!", Eragon shouted with a hint of fear.

The creatures were trying to barge in while the group readied themselves for anything. Suddenly, the hatch on the roof opened as sunlight gleamed through the hole. Thorn and the rest of the group looked up and saw a figure standing on the edge of the chute. Thorn, Eragon and Saphira sensed that it was Murtagh since he had Zar'roc strapped to his side. Murtagh leaped downward to assist the group until Eragon walked in-front of him.

"Is it true that the two of you wish to--" before Eragon could finish, everyone saw a spear puncture through the solid wooden door.

"There is no time for apologies, we must make haste," Murtagh said as he quikly boarded Thorn while Eragon and Roran borded Saphira.

Thorn darted for the sky followed by Saphira while Roran held Katrina tightly into his arms, and by the time the group reached for safety in the sky, Murtagh reached for his bow and pulled out a single arrow. Thorn steadied himself while Murtagh aimed for the prison chute on the island. Eragon, Roran and Saphira watched as the blade of the arrow glowed light red as Thorn's scales. Murtagh pulled the string and loudly chanted _Brisingr _and released the arrow to its target. Everyone watched the arrow exploded on contact which resulted in the entire tower to collapse slowly into a pile of rubble along with most of the Urgals and Ra'zac. Afterwards, the group flew back toward Surda to plan Murtagh and Thorn's fate.

**!Oh man! That was pretty rough. I know I may not have done too good here, but I'll make sure to do better than this. Anyway post me for some of your thoughts and I will continue okay guys. Oh, just so you know I am born with different hands. If I make mistakes, just let me know and I will happily edit them for you.**


	3. A New Ally

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I am now moving on to my next chapter. Wish me luck;**

Chapter 3: A New Ally

Meanwhile back at Surda, Orik was standing in-front of Hrothgar's grave along with a group of other dwarves. The wind was cold as it blew leaves over the field, Arya walked over to Orik's side and gently laid a hand his shoulder.

"I know how it feels to lose someone dear to you," she said consolingly.

Orik looked up at her, "...If I were not distracted by so many foes, I would have been able to save him." he replied while holding his axe vertically to the ground with both hands at the tip.

After a moment of grief, a horn could be heard in the distance as a soldier holding a lance ran towards Arya and knelt down, "Your ladyship...the Shadeslayer has returned."

Arya took one last look at Orik and faced back at soldier, "Very well...carry on.", she instructed.

The soldier bowed his head once more and left. Both Arya, Orik, and the other dwarves followed behind.

The villagers of Carvahall, and the people of Surda gathered and watched as two flying figures slowly approaching Surda. They were mostly indeed dragons as they descended and landed softly on the coast line. Everyone stared in awe at the newcomer and his red dragon. The sunlight beamed from Thorn's ruby hide causing his scales to sparkle like glittery gems. Both of the rider's leapt off their dragons saddles. Roran did the same while holding Katrina in his arms. Something jumped in Roran's mind as if something was missing.

"Eragon...I think we have forgotten about Sloan!", said Roran.

Thorn lifted his tail holding a man struggling to release himself from his coil, _Is it this man you're looking for? _asked Thorn as Eragon, Murtagh and Roran eyed Sloan fighting to unwrap Thorn's tail.

Everyone laughed out loud humorously. Sloan looked at Thorn in the eye aggravatingly, "Put me down this instant or I will trade your meat for gold!", he yelled.

Thorn smiled brightly, _Hmph! You sure know how to make a brutal comeback._ he said with a snort as he released Sloan into the dirt.

Afterwards, some of the villagers and soldiers recognized the red dragon and realized that it was both him and Murtagh that attacked Surda the night before. By the time Arya, Orik and the other dwarves walked down to greet the riders, Orik eyed the red dragon furiously.

"It's him! The Rider and his dragon!", Orik shouted with rage.

Orik's eyes were burning with fire as both he and the other dwarves moved in to kill Murtagh and his dragon.

Eragon butted in between them, "Wait! Just listen to their side of the story."

**Sigh Sorry guys; I was being rushed right there for the moment, but I hope it helps the story out a bit. Keep posting me for some of your ideas.**


	4. Plans of Redemption

**Okay, I'm just about to move on to the next chapter. Here I go;**

Chapter 4: Plans of Redemption

After a long period of time, Murtagh and Thorn discussed their apologies to the people of Surda and claiming that they will do everything in their power to save them in the Ancient Language. The people of both Surda and Carvahall murmured a few words and phrases to each other acting as if Thorn and Murtagh had not spoken or were even standing before them. While the group along with Arya, Sloan, Roran, Katrina, Orik and the citizens walked toward King Orrin's keep, Thorn felt unsure if whether or not someone would kill him in his sleep.

The group walked to the entrance of Borromeo Castle as Murtagh heard Thorn's voice echoe in his mind, _Are you sure about this?_ he asked anxiously.

_Don't worry, I've already talked to Eragon and he is now agreed to let me speak to the king._ replied Murtagh as one of the guards stood in front of the entrance, "The rider of the red dragon shall confess to King Orrin, but your dragon is not allowed inside.", he said.

Murtagh walked to the young ruby dragon and said in his mind as he laid a hand behind Thorn's ear, _Don't worry about me my friend. Just go into the mountains and hunt for a while. I'll ask the king to prepare a room for you._

Thorn fixed a ruby eye on Murtagh and snorted in anticipation, while Eragon had done the same thing to Saphira while speaking into her mind, _Saphira. Keep Thorn in your sights and make sure he does not get into any trouble._

Saphira's eyes widened as she faced her rider with an utter disapproval, _You want me to look after him!? _

_Of Course! _

_Eragon, what if he tries to-- _

_He won't attack you. At least try to keep him entertained while I, Roran, Arya, and Nasuada attempt to persuade Orrin to spare him and Murtagh. _

_...Alright, I'll do it. However, I'm not going to like this. _

Eragon smiled brightly at Saphira's attempted refusals. Thorn watched as Eragon, Orik, Roran, Katrina, Arya, and the citizens of the country entered the keep as the gates closed in front of him. Saphira eyed the young red dragon strangely. Although, she was quite curious to know more about Thorn's aspects, she might have the chance to train with him. Thorn unfolded his wings and took off into the mountains to the east followed by Saphira.

After a while, Thorn had reached the Beor Mountains. So much to Thorn's surprise, he had never seen the beauty of the nature around him. He had always stayed trapped in Galbatorix's keep without any free will. Saphira landed beside him as he turned to face her sparkling sapphire eyes, _What are you doing here?_ he asked her surprisingly.

_Eragon told me to follow you and watch over you._replied Saphira in a less disgusted tone.

Thorn quickly added, _Thanks, but I can take care of myself._

Saphira sighed disgustedly, _Fine, but I'm in the mood for hunting as well, so you can keep your sympathy._

Thorn does not seem to despise Saphira, but Saphira will soon have to learn to trust him later as they hunt in unison. Saphira was showing Thorn the wanders of the Beor Mountains as they both walk to explore every area. Saphira also showed him the exact place where she like to dwell. Thorn glanced at the Hadarac Desert where Saphira was facing at.

Both Thorn and Saphira sat on their hunches enjoying the view, _You see that...?_Saphira said as Thorn sat almost close to her, _...That is the Hadarac Desert. I just love that place. Whenever I fly over the sandy sea, it makes me feel calm inside._

Saphira then turned her head to face Thorn, _Have you ever visited the...!?_ Before she could finish, Thorn's head was drooped down with his eyes closed as he snored.

Saphira growled irritatingly and shouted in Thorn's mind, _Thorn, are you listening?_

Thorn opened his eyes half-way and yawned showing a sign of boredom, _Yes, I'm awake._

Saphira looked at him with a slight concern in her, _Am I boring you?_ she asked.

Thorn brought a paw to his eye to wipe the sleepiness from him, _Quite frantically, yes._

Saphira was annoyed as she looked over-head and saw the sun was setting.

_Let's just go back. The king probably has a room stored for you. _inquired Saphira as the two dragons flew back to Surda.

**Just so you know guys, I'm not very good at writing drama scenes. But I'm trying my all here. I'll do better next time, just keep praising me. Anyway post me for thoughts okay. The next chapter is very important so read carefully.**


	5. Dark Messages

**Have no fear my Thorn loving friends. I'm baaaa-aaaack. Oh yeah, you might learn something from this chapter so read carefully. Iku Ze;**

Chapter 5: Dark Messages

It was now night time when Thorn and Saphira arrived back at Borromeo Castle. Both of the young dragons landed in front of the gate as Eragon and Murtagh waited for them in the plaza. The gate opened slowly, then Saphiraentered insidefirst followed by Thorn. The two guards, on each side of the entrance, leaned their lances together in an X-shaped pattern. Thorn ceased his movement and echoed in their minds, _...Please let me in, I only wish to stay for the night._

Saphiraturned herself around and saw Thorn standing outsidewith guards blocking his path. "King Orrin has stated that you are not allowed inside, red dragon.", one said.

Thorn felt that even the entire world would hate him and give him no freedom whatsoever. Before anything else happened, Thorn heard a voice in the clearing, telling the guards to let him in.

Thorn saw a young black haired woman walking closer to the guards, "The kings' orders are to let him in and have a place to rest.", she said as the guards confimed her.

The woman turned and faced her green eyes to the young ruby dragon, "Come, I will take you to Murtagh.", she said as the guards laid their lances straight.

Thorn began wander who this woman is and why she helped him. Saphira felt relieved that Thorn was not about to start another conflict as she sensed so much patience in him. Both of the dragons and the woman walked to the plaza fountain where Eragon and Murtagh were waiting. For a moment, Eragon was sitting on the floor crouched while Murtagh was relaxing on the edge of the fountain with his arms crossed and his right ankle over his left knee.

Both of the riders spotted their dragons and a woman walking towards them. Eragon glanced at the familiar woman walking in between the two young dragons, "Arya!", he announced in a hint of happiness.

Murtagh walked over to his dragon and stroked his snout with a hand. Saphira looked at the tender reunion and realized that Murtagh and Thorn trust each other very much. The woman walked in front of Thorn and looked into his starry eyes, "Forgive me Thorn, if that is your name, it seems I have yet to properly introduce myself. My name is Arya, princess of Ellesmera.", Arya said as she bowed her head introducing herself.

While Eragon tried to tell Arya of what to do back in Du Weldenvarden, Murtagh responded back in Thorn's mind with a friendly tone, _How was your little trip with Saphira?_

_It was fine...very long and tiresome, but she showed me the Beor Mountains._

_What were you two doing up there?_

_...Hunting._

After Eragon and Arya finished discussing their plans, Eragon walked to his bedroom for the night. Saphira followed him while Arya, Murtagh, and Thorn were left behind to show Thorn's resting place. Both Murtagh and Thorn followed Aryawhile the red dragon looked around and about to examine the inside of the castle walls. After a moment of a short de-tour, Aryafinally guided Thorn to his resting place. It was a small stable, where horses are kept, large enough to hold in a dragon Thorn's size. Inside the empty stable was a floor covered in thick hay with saddles hanging on the wooden posts.

Murtaghwalked inside with him just to remove the saddle from his back and laid a hand on his neck, _Sleep well my friend. Tomorrow, we fly to Du Weldenvarden._ he said in Thorn's mind in a friendly way.

Thorn looked into Murtagh's eyes with satisfaction as Arya watched both of the individuals speaking to each other. Arya smiled and thought to herself as she watched the boy and his dragon exchanged thoughts, "They seem to have a lot in common, just like Eragon and Saphira."

Thorn watched as Murtaghwalk outside with Arya as she guided him to the room she prepared for in the castle him.

When the stable doors shut, Thorn sniffed the hay under his paws just to know the place. He walked into the middle of stable and laid his bulk down on the soft hay with his front paws crossed. The thought of sleeping in a stable full of hay was much better than sleep in a cold cell with drenched stone floors back at Uru'baen. Thorn wondered for a moment of what he should do to find the answer he seeks to his goals. He gave off a tiring yawn and after a second, he laid his head down and fell into a deep slumber.

That very night, inside the stable, Thorn was having a terrible nightmare. In his dream, he is flying in the day-light over dry plains and soon comes across two very large dragons including their riders. The dragon to the left was a female sapphire dragon that seemed much like Saphira while the one to the right was a male ruby dragon. Both seemed much larger and older while both of the riders were men.

Both of the dragons charged head on with their riders clashing each others' swords as it seemed to Thorn, was similar to the battle between him an Saphira. Thorn watched the two dragons including the riders fight to the bloody end. After a few moments of bloodbath, Thorn watched in horror as his eyes widened at the sight of the blue dragon being impaled by a red sword in her chest. The blue dragon roared in agony as it tumbled to the ground along with it's rider like a meteor. Thorn turned his burning eyes to the larger red dragon and darted forward to attack him.

_...You murderer! _he shouted in a raging tone as if to avenge the down the dragoness and her rider.

Thorn moved closer to grab the other dragon by the shoulder and quickly twirled him to face him into the eyes of the killer. After doing so, Thorn could not believe what he is seeing. His eyes widened as he looked at the large red dragon in fear. It turns out the other dragon looked just like him, only much older in age. The large red dragon peered into Thorn's eyes with a cruel grin.

_It's good to see you again, my little spitting image._ it said as he clutched Thorn's neck with a front paw.

The evil dragon laughed as he enjoyed choking Thorn in his grasp. The young red dragon tried to escape but, he was too weak.

_Thorn, remember this dream as I will haunt your shadow for the rest of your life._ the dragon said as he impaled Thorn's chest with his large talons. Thorn shouted in pain as he fell to his death.

Thorn finally woke up realizing the dream was over. He looked around breathless as his legs shook with a cold chill and his heart beating like a hammer in his chest. Thorn sighed with relief to be back in the stable, but he wonders what the dream meant to him. He looked down to examine the palms of his paws.

_What was that all about?_ he thought.

**Well now. Did you learn something from this chapter, can you guess who those two riders and dragons were, how did you like it.**


	6. Broken Shackles

**Okay guys, ready for the next chapter? Don't worry, Thorn will remain as a hero so don't feel bad. In case if you are wondering who those two dragons were, those were Brom's dragon and Morzan's dragon. Try to think about what Morzan's dragon was warning Thorn about.**

Chapter 6: Broken Shackles

The next morning, Thorn woke up at the crack of dawn. He was finally relaxed, yet he was still pondering over the horrible dream he had. He felt a cold trembling sensation in his head just by thinking about it. As he thought, he tried to deny that it was just his imagination, but he thought that he had felt the pain in his chest where the larger red dragon stabbed him. Suddenly, he felt that someone or something was calling out to him in his mind. The pain in his head was so severe, he began to groan in agony.

_What...what's happening to me?!_ he said as he heard a strange voice echo in his mind while he brought his paws to his head.

_Thorn...Thorn...heed my voice!_

_Who...what are you?_

_You'll find out in the future._

_What do you want from me?_

_I want you to live and don't do anything foolish!_

_Huh?!_

_When the time comes, and all you seek will be revealed, I shall leave my host and we shall meet face to face. Now young one, prepare for unforseen consequences!_

_...Wh-what are you talking about?_

Before anything else happened, the pain in Thorn's head had vanished. He kept one paw on the side of his forehead as he tried to regain his bearings. He began to wander what that strange yet familiar voice meant by all he seeks will be revealed. More importantly, what did it mean when it mentioned something about his future.

_Unforseen consequences?_ Thorn thought blankly confused.

He tried to forget about it and kept his mind on what must be done. Thorn finally cooled down until he heard someone knocking on the stable doors.

_It's open!_ he said to the person outside.

The door opened and the figure turned out to be a dark-skinned woman holding a pot of water. It was Nasuada. She was wearing her night gown as she calmly approached Thorn with the water in her arms. Thorn felt that she was nice and compassionate as he tilted his head sideways, _Who are you m'lady?_ Thorn greeted her.

Nasuada eyed him, "My name is Nasuada, I'm the leader of the Varden.", she replied as she bent down and laid the pot of water in front of the red dragon. Thorn lowered his head down and sipped the water in the pot.

"You're Murtagh's dragon, are you not?", she asked as Thorn stopped sipping the water and turned his ruby eyes to the dark-colored woman.

Thorn questioned her, _How do you know that?!_

After a long half-hour, Nasuada explained the battles, how she and Murtagh met, how she enjoyed having him on the Varden's side. She even explained the many events that happened before Thorn hatched for Murtagh.

_I see._ Thorn said in her mind.

"The reason I fight is for the sake of the Varden. Now that Murtagh has finally come back, we may have an advantage to the Empire.", said Nasuada.

She turned her head face upon Thorn's sparkling ruby eyes, "For what purpose do you have in joining us?", she asked in a concerned tone.

_Me...? No special reason. I'm just looking for an answer._

"What answer?"

_I don't know. I guess to find what I was born for._

"What do you mean?"

_Galbatorix's mind-controlling spells causes the victim to lose their past memories. In other words, I can't remember anything since Galbatorix took control over my mind._

"I see.", Nasuada said as she saw broken shackles attached to Thorn's hind leg before she could finish.

"Thorn, were you a slave?" she asked as Thorn turned his head and noticed that the woman saw the shackles.

_As a matter of fact, I was._ replied Thorn in a sorrowful tone.

Nasuada smiled at Thorn with so much compassion, "Do you mind if I remove them for you?", she asked.

Thorn remarked with a snort as he rolled his eyes, _Whatever_.

Nasuada smiled brightly as she walked quietly towards Thorn's hind leg. She squatted down next to him and pulled out a hgairpen from her short black hair. Thorn watched as Nasuada inserted the sharp end into the lock and moved the pen clockwise until they heard a click. The shackles opened and Nasuada gently removed the shackles, but she saw that Thorn's ankle was sore and swollen. Thorn felt his ankle burn by the cool breeze blowing on his sore wound. Nasuada looked at it with pity and sorrow.

She then turned to the young red dragon, "I'm so sorry.", she said pitying the red dragon with very much sympathy. Thorn did not say anything except he alowly dropped his head down with shame seeing that Nasuada realizes how much Thorn was treated his whole life.

Nasuada pulls out a piece of cloth and soaks it into the pot of water. She then gently wraps it around the swollen area of Thorn's ankle. Thorn gave relieving sigh as Nasuada finished bandaging his wound.

_Thank you, m'lady._Thorn said gratifyingly as he turned his head and smiles at the woman. Nasuada bowed her head at the young ruby dragon politely.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you're privacy. I just wanted to have the chance to speak to you.", she said as she walked to the stable doors.

Thorn tilted his head to the side and echoed into her mind, _I've actually enjoyed speaking to a friend of Murtagh's._ Nasuada opened the doors as she prepared to leave.

She then turned to face Thorn once more and notes to him, "Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, and Saphira will wait for you at the fountain when you are ready to leave." Thorn aswered by nodding his head one time. After that, Nasuada turned and left Thorn alone in the stable as she shuts the wooden doors.

**You will find out who the presence in Thorn's mind is in a later chapter. He isn't very friendly just so you know. I swear Thorn and Murtagh won't die. Why would I kill them off, dispite my nickname. Anyway, just stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. The Adventure Begins

**Just so you guys know, I don't own all of the characters. Except for a few new ones who will eventually show up in later chapters. Okay, no fooling around. Time to begin Thorn's quest of fate;**

Chapter 7: The Adventure Begins

By morning, Thorn woke at morning well rested. Remembering that everyone is waiting for him at the plaza fountain; he sipped the rest of the water in the pot that was given to him by Nasuada and stood himself up. He bent down stretched his front legs, then walked to the stable doors and opened them with his nose.

When his entire head peered outside, he could see that many of the people were roaming the streets buying and selling merchandise at the stands near the street. Thorn immediately walked out of the stable and examined the citizens actions while he walked towards the fountain. Thorn could hear the commotion of people laughing and chattering some random conversation to the other including the sound of musical instruments played by city troubadours. Above all that, all of the people seemed to ignore the red dragon as he passed by the people within the castle walls.

Upon arriving at the fountain, Thorn saw his rider, Eragon, Saphira and Arya talking to each other.

Murtagh turned around and greeted Thorn with a smile, _How are you feeling?_ he said in Thorn's mind.

Thorn gracefully replied to his rider, _Fine, I guess._

Thorn saw Eragon leaning against Saphira's side as Murtagh began strapping the saddle on his back. Thorn turned his eyes to the blue dragoness and felt an awkward feeling welling up inside him. _She looks just like her. _he said in his own mind as concern, worrisome, and remorse filled his consciousness.

As soon as Murtagh finished strapping the saddle on Thorn's back, he felt Thorn's feelings growing inside him. _Thorn, what's ailing you!? _Murtagh asked concerned as he ran in front of Thorn to gaze into his eyes. The red dragon did not reply but, kept his eyes locked on Saphira. Thorn felt that Eragon's dragon almost resembled the one who was murdered by the other dragon.

_Thorn, say something!_

_...I'm fine, Murtagh._

_Are you sure? You feel as if someone has been slaughtered in front of you._

_I told you, I'm fine._

Eragon felt the stressful feelings coming from Murtagh and Thorn. He got up and walked to them, "Is everything okay?", he asked with an utter curiosity.

Murtagh turned to face his younger brother, "I'm not sure, he doesn't seem ill.", he replied.

Arya walked in front of the young red dragon and felt the need to consult with him. Thorn looked down and glanced at her with a slight curiosity as Arya said in the Ancient Language, _Skulblaka, eka celobra ono un malabra ono un onr Shur'tugal ne haina. Atra nosu waise fricai._ (Dragon, I honor you and mean you and your Rider no harm. Let us be friends.).

Thorn calmed himself and echoed into her mind, _...I-I apologize for what happened._ he said.

Arya replied, "You don't need to apologize anymore, I've already talked to Orrin and you, including your rider, have been given another chance."

Saphira was still unsure whether or not she could trust Thorn, but when she has the chance she would like to spar with Thorn sometime.

Murtagh looked at Arya and said, "Thank you."

Arya smiled brightly and turned her sights to Eragon, "You must go ahead without me.", she said.

Eragon looked back at her less shockingly, "Why!? Is something wrong!?" he asked.

Arya quickly added, "I have some important matters to deal with. I'll see you at Ellesmera sometime. It won't be long."

Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn and Saphira watched as Arya walked toward King Orrin's castle doors. Saphira quickly asked Thorn, _What were you two talking about?_

Thorn turned his eyes to Saphira, _It was nothing very drastic._ he added.

_...Whatever. While we travel, don't even think that I will trust you. You can talk to me if you please but, that is it. Understood!_

Thorn smiled brightly, _Heh! Whatever you say._ he replied.

_Good. It's a two day flight from here to Du Weldenvarden. We will fly half-way across the Hadarac Desert, then by the next morning, we will arrive at our training grounds. So be sure to keep up with me!_

Eragon mounted Saphira as Murtagh mounted Thorn. Together, the group flung their way into the skies and begun their trip for further training. Thus, Thorn's quest has just begun. However, his journey will soon turn the tides of the war between the Varden and the Empire, including the fate of Alagaesia will soon change as well as the hearts of many.

**Ha! I've done it. This is it everyone Thorn's journey has finally begun. Well, did you learn something from those last few lines? Can you already figure out what will become of Thorn and the world around him? Well, you'll just have to find out yourself. The adventures of Thorn Crimsonwing will soon continue on the next chapter. Post me for some of your thoughts and ideas ad I will soon continue, okay my friends!**


	8. Dark Claw, Iron Fist

**Alright, sorry to keep you guys waiting. You guys will find out how Murtagh and Thorn escaped in a later chapter. Just so you know, this next chapter will be considered a spin-off chapter. Meaning that only Galby and Shruiken will be included as they realize Thorn is being the hero. Bring on the evil;**

Chapter 8: Dark Claw, Iron Fist

Meanwhile, back in Uru'baen, Galbatorix was peering outside from a window in his castle. The landscape of Uru'baen was quite similar to that of Helgrind. The clouds that covered the blue sky was black as unlit coal. There was hardly any signs of light, except from the light from the torches on the walls. Other than darkness, there is no source of vegetation on the land. As the king watched the dark clouds thicken, he wondered why Thorn and Murtagh had not returned yet.

Galbatorix walked back to his throne room and summoned his greatest magicians to forsee the location of Murtagh and Thorn. Two magicians, cloaked and hooded in black, walked into the Galatorix's throneroom. The details were black and eerie, there were two burning torches on each side of the throne. On the right side of the room was a large tapestry map that bore Alagaisa. The throne was black as well, on each end of the armwrests were heads that resembled dragons ready to bite with an utter fury as the top edges of the seat bore black dragon wings.

Galbatorix sat statuesque on his throne in black armor and a red cape as he watched the two magicians bow before him. "What orders do you have for us, mi'lord?", whispered the magian to the right.

"I want you to scry the red dragon's memory, show me the exact whereabouts of our slave rider.", replied the king as his cold voice echoed through the dark room.

Both of the magicians hissingly chanted _manin kopa_ and above the room appeared a shining cloud. It shone with blades of golden light as the center flattened in the shape of a plate. Galbatorix looked up to view the image that shown in the center. He could see what appeared to be was a red dragon and a blue dragon including their riders flying over the Hadarac Desert. To his surprise, he could see that there is no hostility, but friendship was brewing between the side by side figures. The king was raging furious, he made a fist from his left hand.

"How could you betray me, you're master?", Galbatorix said while baring his teeth in a grueling tone as he watched the four enemies talking to each other.

Fear was welling up inside the two magians as they quickly and quietly ran out of the throneroom to avoid Galbatorix's fury. The image above the room faded, and then Galbatorix stood from his throne. He slowly walked down the path to the tapestry map on the side of the wall. He studied it for a moment and, in his rage, he drew his sword as he screamed violently by slashing the map in half.

Behind the shadow of the map, black wings appeared. The source of the black wings was no other than the black dragon, Shruikan. He stood terrifyingly tall as he growled deathlishly, his scales were like dry lava rock, his eyes gleamed an orange tune, his height was similar to Glaedr's height, his legs wide with muscle, his teeth and spikes and claws were white as snow, his tail was long and deadly. The enormous dark dragon looked down to his false rider.

_Why do you look so irritible?_ he asked in a deep voice. Galbatorix sheathed his sword and looked up at Shruikan, "It seems our young followers has betrayed us." he said with an eerie sneer.

Shruikan was feeling just as furious as his false rider as he growled venomously. _I should have known that they would betray us._

_In time, they shall pay the price with their very lives. Along with every last one of the Varden rubble._

Both Galbatorix and Shruikan walked to the balcony of the castle to view the deserted landscape. Shruikan settled himself next to his false rider as Galbatorix walked over to the edge and rested a hand upon the railings.

_What do we do now, mi'lord?_ asked Shruikan.

Galbatorix did not move or turned himself around to face Shruikan, "Patience my friend...patience." he replied.

"I have a plan to lure them into a trap".

_So you say?_

"Our little friends have betrayed us for the sake of earning the trust from many. But the red dragon has a different goal in mind."

_What might that be?_

"He wishes to earn the trust from many like his rider, but he is searching for the key to his existence."

Shruikan laughed out loud in a dragon's way. _Pitiful..._, he retorted, _I've always known that little red rat would become a nuisance to this day forward. Now I see that he wishes to save that sapphire dragoness. My king, I will take pleasure in tearing that red rodent's scales from his flesh._

Galbatorix turned to face the black dragon with a cruel smile, "I have no objections with that." he said as Shruikan sat himself up.

A cold grin played across Shruikan's face, _Thorn..._, he said as he picked up a rock in his paw, _in my paws...you're nothing but this._ Shruikan made a fist out of the paw he was using to the rock and crushed it with his talons. Galbatorix smiled grimly after he heard the rock crackle in Shruikan's grasp as he saw the black dragon open his paw and dust blew in the air.

**Whoa! the evil, the terrible evil. Yep, you guessed it. There will be a battle scene between Thorn and Shruikan. Who will win? Don't worry, the next chapter will bring on the adventures of our favorite ruby dragon.**


	9. A Scorching Lesson

**Okay, I'm back and I'm pumped up for the next chapter; here is a little Thorn and Saphira chappie coming your way.**

Chapter 9: A Scorching Lesson

Meanwhile, in the center of the Hadarac Desert, Thorn, Saphira, Eragon and Murtagh settled themselves at a small oasis made by Eragon's magic. Eragon was searching through his supplies for food while Murtagh was preparing a fire place to cook meat. Thorn and Saphira were laying in front of the water hole talking to each other. Eragon pulled out an apple from the bag, but he searched more thoroughly for any signs of meat. There was no meat in the supply bag. Eragon laid the apple on top of the supplies and walked towards the two young dragons.

_Saphira, we have no more meat. Would you be so kind to hunt while Murtagh and I set up camp?_ Eragon asked in Saphira's mind.

The sapphire dragoness replied, _Of Course, little one._

Saphira stood and ready to fly, until she turned her head and saw Thorn looking so very lonesome. Quickly, Saphira said, _You know Thorn, you're welcome to hunt with me if you wish. I can also show you around if you like._Thorn quickly stood himself up and unflapped his wings as Saphira darted to the sky followed by Thorn. Eragon watched as Murtagh walked next to him and watched the two dragons vanish into the horizon.

Saphira and Thorn landed next to a small dune as Thorn looked about his surroundings. _So this is what a desert is like right?_Thorn asked Saphira. _Yes, very much so._she replied in a calming tone. Saphira quickly added, _I just love it here. This place was once known as our ancestral grounds for our ancestors. There is not much vegetation though._

Thorn acknowledged, _I see. Due to this dreadful heat, nothing would surpass this sun._Saphira quickly replied by asking, _You mean that this is your first time in the desert?_ Thorn replied by saying, _Well, of course. Galbatorix never gave Murtagh and I any free will to leave._ Saphira was filled with sorrow, _Oh! I apologize._ she said as a smile played across Thorn's face.

_Don't worry about it! Saphira, do you despise me?_

_Despise you?_

_Right. I saved you back at Helgrind, but you never thanked me yet. So, I was wondering if you really do hate me?_

_...I don't despise you anymore. I just don't trust you. However, you have done something very honorable, but don't think I owe you one. Now, let's find something for our riders to eat._

Thorn snorted in anticipation as both he and Saphira walked to continue their hunt. All of a sudden, Thorn felt the presence of something underneath the sand. Saphira was walking into the same exact place of sand.

Thorn quickly said in Saphira's mind, _Watch your step!_

Saphira ceased, but she saw nothing in front of her. _What's wrong!?_ she asked.

Thorn walked next to her and used his snout to scoop the surface of the sand inches away from her paws. To Saphira's surprise, a venomous snake emerged from the baking sand and slithered away under a rock.

Amazed, Saphira asked Thorn, _How did you know?_

Thorn quickly added, _Common sense, you can't fool my eyes._

After a while, the pair successfully caught a stray desert goat for their riders to eat. Before anything else happened, Thorn curiously turned his head to Saphira and asked, _Why are we going to Du Weldenvarden? _Saphira acknowledged him with a snort and replied, _We are going there, to have the spell that was casted upon you and Murtagh removed. And I shall greet you to my teacher._

_Teacher? Who might that be?_

_A gold dragon named Glaedr._

_Glaedr...a gold dragon?_

_Yes. He is very big and wise. He may also recruit you as a new student._

_...Alright, I can't wait to see him. I've always wanted to see a gold dragon._

Saphira was even more confused than ever as she raised an eyebrow, _Since when did he ever get so carefree?_, she thought, _...I sure hope you can maintain that enthusiasm of yours. _she finished.

**Well, How did you like that little Thorn and Saphira chappie? Yeah, it was a little short and rushed and I know it was'nt too great, but I'll try my best next time. Thorn & Saphira forever, whoohoo!! They will eventually get together just so you know.**


	10. Past Feelings

**I'm going to leave some hints in this chapter so read carefully. Bring on the next chapter;**

Chapter 10: Past Feelings

By the time Thorn and Saphira returned to the campsite at the oasis, Eragon and Murtagh had finished setting up for the night. The two dragons gracefully landed themselves in front of their riders with an angus on Saphira's back. Eragon walked towards Saphira and slid the goat off her back while Thorn walked over to Murtagh.

Saphira kept her eyes awkwardly on Thorn until she felt Eragon's mind merging with hers. _What is it?_ he asked.

Saphira brought her head over to face her rider, _Oh, it's nothing._ she replied.

Eragon then looked over to where Saphira was looking just now as he saw Thorn and Murtagh exchanging thoughts to each other. Eragon turned his sights to his dragon, _Are you concerned about Thorn?_ he asked.

A hint of surprise burned inside Saphira, _Why would you ask me that little one?_she asked as Eragon walked to the fireplace and laid the angus next to the firewood. Her rider then tuned around and echoed in Saphira's mind, _You seem as if you pity him._ he replied.

Saphira could not come up with a simple straight answer. She then turned to face Thorn yet again while Murtagh exchanged thoughts with him. Saphira then turned herself to face Eragon, _Little one..._, she said gently, _it's true that I may pity him at times. Though I don't despise him, I just don't think it would be wise for me to trust him yet. Especially after what had happened at Surda. Although, I have now learned that Thorn is indeed a free-spirited and carefree dragon. Thus, I sense no hostility in him, I fear for the sake of Glaedr._

Eragon walked over to Saphira and comfortingly laid a hand on her snout.

_You still can't get over him yet can you?_

_I can't. Just like you can't get over Arya being you're mate._

_You're right. I still feel for her even after she had turned me down._

_And I too feel the same for Glaedr. Just as I...am the last...female._

_I promise the dragons will flourish again. I'm sure Thorn wishes for that too. I'm sure you two will come closer._

_You think so little one?_

_I'm sure of it._

That night at the campsite, Thorn, Saphira, Eragon and Murtagh were feasting upon the cooked meat from the angus that Thorn and Saphira caught a while ago. Except for Eragon, as he was eating pieces of a fresh apple. The orange light radiating from the flames of the burning sticks underneath reflected from Thorn's ruby like scales and Saphira's sapphire like scales which sent patterns of golden and purple flecks against the sandy ground. Saphira was feasting next to Eragon on one side while Thorn was feasting next to Murtagh on the other.

Thorn swallowed a peice of meat and then had begun to echo in everyone's minds as he set his ruby eyes on Saphira's rider, _Tell me Shadeslayer, you've been to Du Weldenvarden before, right? What is it like? _Eragon was quite surprised that Thorn has engaged in a conversation with him for the first time. Eragon swallowed what was left in him and quickly replied to Thorn, "It is a place where elves inhabit most of the forest. The trees grow tall and straight. There is so much life there as well. Most of the buildings there are so tall, they could reach the sky."

A hint of excitement was growing inside Thorn, _Trees that can grow sky high? Hm...I don't quite understand all of that, but I can't wait to see it._

Saphira sighed humorously as she rolled her eyes, _Let's just hope you can maintain that enthusiasm._

All of the excitement left Thorn after that remark as he turned his eyes to Saphira, _Huh!? Oh, come on Brightscales. Don't make fun of me! I'm so excited I probably can't get to sleep. Seriously._

A glint of frustration was filling inside Saphira, _Excuse me!? I have a name you know._

Murtagh jumped right into the conversation, "That's enough you two. This is no time for bickering." Eragon jumped in as well, "That's right. Let's try to get some rest! We're not that far from Du Weldenvarden." Eragon and Murtagh unstrapped their sleeping bags and laid on the ground opposite from each other as Thorn and Saphira had done the same thing.

A few hours later, Thorn had woken in the middle of the night after the same dream he had before. He could see that both the riders and Saphira were unharmed and still resting. Quietly, he stood his bulk up and silently walked towards one of the sand dunes alone. After he had gone not to far from the campsite, he set himself down and began to ponder on what those messages meant and who is calling out to him. He looked up and saw the stars sparkle in the milky night sky, _What meaning has my life ever had?_ he thought.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone advancing from behind. He could the figures footsteps as the stalker walked towards him from behind. Thorn was fully aware and ready to attack. Quick as a flash, he leapped to the approaching figure and pinned the suspect on the ground as he raised one of his front paws to slash it. Before something else happened, the figure quickly begged, _Wait! Thorn, it's me._The voice sounded so familiar to Thorn he had realized that he had pinned Saphira to the ground.

_You!? What are doing here?_ he replied.

Saphira quickly added, _I'm the one who should be asking you that question. What are you doing up so early?_

Thorn immediately let Saphira, _Sorry. It's best that you don't stand behind me like that._

Saphira quickly replied trying to gain some air, _Okay. I'll remember that._

Thorn turned away and continued observing the stars, _I was just thinking of things that had happened and--Ugh!_ All of a sudden, the same exact pain from before was throbbing inside Thorn's head as he cupped a paw on his forehead.

Saphira felt almost worried in fear as she tried to speak to him, _Thorn, what's wrong!?_

Although Thorn could hear her speaking to him, he could also hear the same cold voice calling out to him.

_Ah, what do we have here? A lovely young dragoness, eh?_ Thorn tried to fight the pain, but it was to much. _So, she is the last the female, right? Thorn, obey me and kill her! So then our race will flourish in the afterlife._

Thorn was getting frustrated at the very moment, _I don't know who you are, but you certainly not without greed. Get out of my head!_Thorn used his magic to temporarily cut his link off so that way the unknown trespasser won't control him for a while longer. By the time the pain vanished, Thorn nearly fell over. Saphira rushed over to support him and said, _Are you okay?_Thorn was gasping for air as he turned his eyes to Saphira consolingly, _I'm alright now, thank you._Saphira tilted her head puzzlingly, _What just happened?_ Thorn was unsure of who or what that strange voice was.

_I'm not sure. But whatever it is, someone has to stop it._

**Well, how did you like that chapter? Are you guys starting to get the feeling on who is trying to speak through Thorn. I'll help you guys out; it's neither Galbatorix or Shruiken. The chapter after the next chapter is where Thorn meets Glaedr.**


	11. Arrival at The Guarding Forest

**I'm going to make this story a little similar Eldest in the later chapters that are coming. Bring in the next chapter, Iku Ze;**

Chapter 11: Arrival at The Guarding Forest

The next morning, Eragon woke, with the heat from the rays of the sun rubbing against his face, and realized that Thorn and Saphira are missing. He tried calling out to Saphira using his mind link with her, but there was no response. Eragon was worried, he walked toward Murtagh, who was still resting in his sleeping bag, and knealt down. "Murtagh, wake up!", he said as he shoved Murtagh by the shoulder.

Murtagh groaned in a tiring manner and slowly opened his eyes to see his little brother. "It's time to go already?", he asked while Eragon knealt down next to him.

"Murtagh...Thorn and Saphira are missing.", Eragon said as Murtagh opened his eyes fully.

Murtagh sat himself up and looked around himself. He tried using his mind link with Thorn, but there was no response. Murtagh felt worried just as much as Eragon felt worried.

"Where are they?", he asked his younger brother.

Eragon shook his head, "I'm not sure. I tried contacting Saphira, but she would not answer."

Murtagh stood himself up, with Zar'roc strapped to his belt, and searched about until he and Eragon felt a presence nearing the camping ground. Both of the riders looked behind themselves and saw a group of armed slavers and rebels approaching them.

Murtagh sighed disgustedly, "Not again.", he said as one of the members, holding a curved dagger, walked closer to the young riders.

"I remember you...", he said coldly to Murtagh, "you're the one who beheaded our leader."

Anger was fueling inside the leader member as he turned his sights to Eragon. "And you... you're nothing without you're dragon." he said mockingly.

All of the slavers and rebels surrounded the young riders. "We will make you pay for our leaders' death. Unless...", said the leader, "you hand over all of you're belongings, then this thirsty land won't taste you're blood."

Eragon and Murtagh eyed each other as they both exchanged an idea in each other's mind. Both of the riders turned their interest onto the leader with a brave look upon their faces. Eragon spoke, "If you worms want our belongings, you'll just have to fight us for them.", he said as he and Murtagh both unsheathed their swords.

The group of slavers and rebels laughed out loud in a joking manner. The leader was laughing even harder as he said, "You can't be serious. There is only two of you and twenty of me. You are just mere children, you can never win."

Murtagh grinned, "I beg to differ.", he said as raised his left hand. He chanted the word _Brisingr _which sent a red beam of magic from his hand to injure one of the members. Murtagh's target fell to the ground, now there is only nineteen left.

"You kids have crossed the line.", said the leader in an angry and furious tone. Eragon had begun to communicate through Murtagh's mind as the slavers and rebels moved closer for the kill.

_It feels strange to fight side by side with you again._

_I know. I remember the good days before my capture._

_This is different from before now that you are a rider._

_Things are a lot different for me now that Thorn hatched to be my dragon._

_Murtagh, even if you are my brother, how do I know I can trust you?_

_...Because, I want to take the time to tell Nasuada that I am sorry. Thorn wishes to make things right for himself too._

_Then let's fight together once more just like we have when you helped me fight Durza._

_Aye, Agreed._

Eragon and Murtagh stood their ground and waited for the right chance to strike. One of the members charged for the kill, but Eragon thrusted his blade into the chest of the attacker. More attackers joined the fight as Murtagh swung Zar'roc and slashed another attacker. The camping ground had now turned into a sword fighting arena. After a few moments of swordplay, there were only five members left including their leader.

"Th-that's not possible, how could you take down my entire group without being touched?", the leader said shaking in fear.

Murtagh smirked, "Because, we're dragon riders."

The leader looked in fear to Murtagh, "What, you're a rider too!?", he asked.

Murtagh replied, "Look behind you!"

Both of the members including the leader did so and they saw two dragons diving down towards them. The two dragons swooped and caught two men as they quickly ascended enough to drop the two attackers to their death. The two other members ran off like the cowards they were, leaving their leader behind as he watched them run off. Taking advantage of this, Eragon raised his right hand and loudly chanted _Thrysta vindr_ which sent the leader member landing flat on his head against the sandy ground. Knowing that it is finally over, the two riders sheathed their swords and watched their dragons land in front of them.

Eragon spoke out loud, "Where have you two been?", he asked as Thorn turned his eyes toward Eragon.

_It's a long story, Shadeslayer._Thorn answered in Eragon and Murtaghs' minds. _I keep hearing this strange voice inside my head. I don't know who it is, but he's trying to take control of me. I don't know much more. Saphira came to me and supported me._

Eragon believed that everything Thorn said is true, "I see...we can have the elves see the source of that problem."

Saphira echoed in Eragon and Murtaghs' minds. _Sorry we took so long little ones._ she said as the leader suddenly began to creep towards Thorn.

Saphira felt his presence nearing Thorn as she saw him holding a dagger in a stabbing position. Saphira echoed warningly in Thorn's mind, _Thorn, look out!_

Before Thorn could do anything, he felt the dagger plunge into his left flank. Amazingly, Thorn did not even make a single flinch or make a sound, except for a growl of anger as he looked down on the attacker as he backed off a bit.

Murtagh was fueled with fury, "How dare you.", he yelled as he unsheathed Zar'roc and lunged at the attacker. He knocked down the leader and without hesitation, he finished him by impaling Zar'roc into his stomach as the downed leader screamed in agony. This brought back memories of Surda as Eragon could see tears sparkle in the sun light falling from Murtagh's eyes. Murtagh stood and took Zar'roc and covered his eyes with a hand as Thorn nuzzled him tenderly with care. Even Saphira could feel the same feelings in Thorn from Murtagh. Eragon walked closer to Murtagh and laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Murtagh saw Eragon smile as he smiled back at him.

Murtagh turned around and saw the dagger protruding from Thorn's flank, "Let me heal that for you!", he said as Thorn purred with contentment. Gently, Murtagh wrapped his fingers around the handle of the dagger and pulled it out as Thorn growled in pain. After it was fully out, Murtagh dropped the dagger and laid his left hand on the gash and chanted _Waise heill_ as the gash on Thorn's leg closed in.

"Are we okay to go now?", Eragon asked.

Murtagh replied, "Aye, let us be off."

While both of the riders were readying their supplies for Du Weldenvarden, Saphira kept her eyes on Thorn. Although she still may not trust him, she still feels for him a little. Saphira walked towards Thorn and asked him with an unusual concern, _Are you alright Thorn?_

Thorn replied politely, _Of course I am. My rider healed me._

Saphira continued, _That's not the point. I mean, are you okay to fight more even after what had happened at Surda?_

Again Thorn replied calmly, _Yes, it's all in the past now._

Saphira felt relieved as she said, _Okay, I was just worried that you might--_

Before Saphira could finish, Thorn interrupted and asked, _Hey, hold on..._Saphira listened as Thorn raised an eyebrow, _since when did you start to worry about me?_

Saphira was now filled with frustration, _Ugh! Grow up! _she snapped in an irritating way as she walked off to Eragon.

_Well, excuse me!_ remarked Thorn.

After the riders finished loading their supplies, they boarded their dragons and flew to Du Weldenvarden. By the time the group had arrived on the edge of the forest, the trees were growing taller. From Thorn's point of view, everything around him was green and the air was fresh. The thought of being in Du Weldenvarden for the first time made him completely satisfied. After a few hours of flight, the group landed in the clearing for a short rest.

_Why do we stop here? _Thorn asked Saphira.

_This is where Glaedr and his rider are to meet us._ she replied.

A few moments had passed, until there was the sound of loud and hard footsteps. The leaves on the grass nearly skipped by every thud. Thorn looked into the horizon and to his surprise, he saw a huge gold dragon and an elf on his back approaching them.

**Just so you know guys, I wanted to end the chapter here because I wanted to save all of the important stuff for the next chapters. No disrespect though, right? The next chapters will contain a lot of clues so be sure to read carefully, okay.**


	12. The Training Begins

**Hey guys, I'm back. Time to put Thorn's skills to the test;**

Chapter 12: The Training Begins

Murtagh and Thorn stared in awe of the massive gold dragon. It's large golden scales illuminated dazzling chips of light across the trees. Upon it's back sat it's rider, Oromis, dressed in white robes. Glaedr crouched and lifted his good leg to help the rider onto the ground from his saddle.

Oromis smiled as he approached Eragon and Saphira to greet them once again. "Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. It is good to have you back." he said. Eragon and Saphira were happy as ever. Oromis and Glaedr brought their attention to bear on the new comers. Murtagh and Thorn stood their ground as the older rider and dragon approached them.

Oromis examined Murtagh carefully and asked him, "What name do you go by?"

With a jolt, Murtagh replied politely, "I am Murtagh. This is my dragon, Thorn Crimsonwing."

Oromis brought his sights onto the young ruby dragon and begun to study his attributes. Thorn was also curious to know his new master as well. Oromis brought out his conclusions, "Muscular...graceful proportions...talons are nicely curved...wings are well-built...spikes are sharp...all in all...a fine young dragon." Thorn admired Oromis' knowledge of dragon characteristics.

Glaedr approached Thorn closer to examine him. They both looked eye to eye. Glaedr began to examine Thorn even closer until he had sensed that their is something very special about him. Eragon and Saphira wondered if Murtagh and Thorn will be treated well by the elves. Saphira was also partially worried about Glaedr and wondered if Thorn really meant what he said back at Helgrind. Glaedr turned his head to face his rider, _Oromis, there is something I must tell you._

Oromis and Glaedr walked to the side of the forest and begun exchanging thoughts with each other. The other riders and dragons were wondering why Glaedr had felt so surprised at seeing Thorn for the first time. Oromis turned back towards Murtagh, "You say your name is Murtagh, correct?" he asked. Although afraid something bad might happen, Murtagh had no choice but to give a straight reply, "Aye."

Oromis could see that Murtagh's face was now smeared with despair, "Fear not, son of Morzan. I hold no grudge to you or your dragon." Murtagh was now feeling warmer by the fact that Oromis has accepted him.

Glaedr looked at Thorn and spoke to him, _We shall treat you both with our utmost respect._

Thorn nodded his head in agreement. Oromis and Glaedr walked to the edge of the plains as the massive gold dragon crouched to assist his rider onto his saddle. Oromis spoke aloud, "Come everyone. Your sessions shall now commence."

Glaedr unfolded his wings and took to the skies followed by Thorn, Saphira, Eragon and Murtagh. As both dragons angled for the Crags of Tel'naeir, Thorn looked around himself and studied the area about. Out in the distance, he could see a row of mountains and underneath him were the trees of the forest. Thorn wondered if the next training sessions would be much different than what Shruiken had taught him. He also believed that maybe, just maybe, Glaedr might know of his true purpose.

Upon arriving at their destination, both of the dragons landed softly and their riders descended from their saddles. Oromis walked towards the other riders, "Come with me, we have much to discuss."

Eragon followed inside, but Murtagh stayed behind. He felt gloomy inside his stomach. Thorn gently nudged his rider's shoulder and echoed in his mind, _Go on. I'll be fine._Murtagh obeyed and disappeared into Oromis' hut.

Only Saphira, Thorn and Glaedr remained outside. The large gold dragon turned his eyes over to the young ruby dragon as Thorn paid no attention. What Glaedr had sensed in him was like nothing that he had ever sensed before. He felt as if an untold prophecy was about to take place. He even sensed an extremely high level magic resting inside the young red dragon. It was enormous, perhaps enough to surpass even the greatest of all dragons. Possibly even Bid'daum himself.

While Thorn was still looking away, Glaedr walked towards him to begin a conversation to know him more. Thorn could hear the loud thuds beating the grounds as Glaedr approached him. _Your name is Thorn Crimsonwing, correct?_ he asked.

Thorn quickly replied, _Aye! I am._

Glaedr smiled slightly, and decided to introduce himself, _I go by Glaedr. You will call me master in human tongues and ebrithil in the ancient language. Be sure that you extend the same courtesy to my rider. We are your teachers; and you are our new students; and you will act with proper respect and authority. Especially to Saphira and Eragon._

_Yes, Master Glaedr._ acknowledged Thorn.

_Thorn, I can tell by your stress that you and your rider must have trained deliberately._

_That is something that not very many people take notice in._

_Tell me...who was you're previous teacher._

Thorn was shocked at the question as Saphira paid no attention to his conversation with Glaedr, although it was hard for him to say the names, _Shruiken and Galbatorix._

Thorn was afraid that Glaedr might let out a raging outburst. Instead, Glaedr nodded and asked him, _I see...you are one of the subdued eggs then. For what is your purpose here in Ellesmera?_

Thorn tried to reply but be could not grasp any information from his mind. Suddenly, Glaedr stirred. _Were you and your rider banished from Uru'baen?_ he asked.

_No! We left on our own will._ said Thorn.

Glaedr was astonished, _I'm surprised that a slave like you could scuttle your way out of Galbatorix's grasp._

Thorn frowned with a spark in his eyes, _What is that supposed to mean?_ Glaedr felt he was being too negligent with his new pupil.

_I only ask for your purpose here, young one._

_...Master. I'm just searching for an answer._

_And what might that be?_

_I don't really know._

_Is it something you have lost?_

_It seems that way._

Thorn still felt depressed over the fact that he will go through more training. After a long discussion, the three riders exited the hut and walked toward their dragons. Glaedr continued, _I will talk with Oromis and do whatever we can to help the both of you._Thorn acknowledged him with a nod. Murtagh walked to Thorn and gently rubbed his snout.

_Well...?_

_They will remove the spell._

Oromis approached Murtagh and Thorn and said, "The two of you will begin your sessions tomorrow. Wake up as soon as Eragon and Saphira do arrive back kere." Murtagh knodded, "We are in your debt."

Thorn added, _We are both in your debt._

Oromis politely inclined his head. "I've requested my people to prepare a resting place for you. Go and recover your strength." Oromis continued.

Murtagh acknowledged him, "Thank you ebrithil." Eragon borded Saphira as Murtagh borded Thorn and together they both took off and readied themselves for the next day.

**Wow. Pretty sweet huh? Well what do you think of it? Can you guys guess on how Glaedr knows who Thorn is? More importantly, where could Thorn have gotten all that potential. Stay tuned, and his true power will be unleashed. Yeah, I used some of the words from the books. I'm just trying to go the authors' way, that's all.**


	13. Our New Home

**Alright, I'm back. Just so you guys know I use a journal to write down this story and I copy the words into the computer. Let's begin the next chapter;**

Chapter 13: Our New Home

Eragon and Saphira guided Murtagh and Thorn to their tree house to rest and recover. The two dragons angled over the ocean of fresh green trees. As Oromis has instructed to Murtagh, his tree house is east ward from Eragon and Saphira's place. The sun was setting and the sky turned violet with stars sparkling in the sky. The blue dragon landed gracefully in the clearing against the smooth grass followed by the scarlet dragon. Eragon and Saphira walked a pathway with Murtagh and Thorn following them. The only sound that can be heard was the footsteps and the chirping and croaking of nocturnal animals. Thorn looked about and could see an orange light glittering from one of the trees. It came to mind that this could be his new home.

Eragon walked in front of the spiral staircase and said, "These stairs lead up to your room, but they are not built to withstand the weight of an adult dragon."

Eragon pointed to an opening, "This is where you come in. Remember to fly through that portal that leads to the balcony.", he instructed Thorn.

The tree house seemed a little smaller in comparison to the other, but was still large enough a dragon Thorns' size. Saphira kept a close eye on the young ruby dragon while he examined the outside of the tree house. At first, she may have thought that a dispute between Thorn and Glaedr might occur. She was still eager to see Thorns' true skills and maneuvers. Saphira drew her mind over to Thorn, _Well...good night._ she said in a calm tone.

Thorn felt blankly confused as Saphira began walking to her tree house with Eragon. Without hesitating, Thorn reached out for her consciousness, _Hey...,_he said as Saphira stopped brought her eyes to view him, _why not we train together sometime? So then, we could overthrow Galbatorix._

Saphira thought about it for a moment and replied with a spark of bliss in her, _I hope for the best._

The young ruby dragon looked down at his Rider and touched his mind with his, _Did you hear her? I get to train with her._Murtagh felt excitement expanding within Thorn. _Try not to get yourself carried away._ he said sarcastically.

Murtagh then spoke to his younger brother, "Eragon, if it's not too much? I must apologize for what happened before. If only I were strong enough to save Ajihad."

Eragon approached Murtagh and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "I understand. There is nothing to worry about anymore." he said calmly. Eragon released his older brother and walked to Saphira.

Before anything else happened, Eragon stopped and turned around and said aloud, "Murtagh...", Thorn and his Rider looked back, "thanks." Afterwards, Eragon and Saphira took flight and their usual tree house.

Thorn circled around the trunk of the tree and landed on the balcony. He was able to fit through the portal of the eyrie and examined the inside of the room. The tree house was very similar to the one where Eragon and Saphira slept. The fire was burning in the fireplace to the left side of the wall. A lantern was hung by hook on the roof. The floor was smooth to his paws. There was a bowl-shaped bed, with soft downy sheets, big enough for him to sleep. Thorn saw Murtagh walked in through the front door. Their dark and gloomy cells in Uru'baen was nothing compared to this. There were three doors that led to different rooms such as a dining room and a closet. Murtagh took the lantern and began to walk around the rooms to further examine them. Both were stunned and breathless. Thorn walked forward to inspect his new bed. He sniffed it and brushed his muzzle against it. The texture was silky and velvety. The entire room was shining with golden flecks as the light from the fireplace and the lantern reflected from Thorn's scales.

_You know Murtagh? I think I'm going to like it here._Thorn said bemusedly as he parted his jaws slightly to show his teeth.

Murtagh replied in Thorns' mind, _I think I will too._

After a few moments of room inspection, Murtagh laid the lantern on a desk walked towards Thorn to unhook his saddle. He laid it next to the door that leads outside, and found some sheets for his bed. Something caught his eye, he saw a piece of cloth wrapped around Thorn's ankle. _Thorn. Where did you get that? _asked Murtagh.

Thorn looked down and saw the piece of cloth that was wrapped around ankle where the chain was broken off. Thorn quickly replied, _This!? A woman gave it to me._

Murtagh was even more concerned. _Who gave it to you?_ he asked.

Thorn quickly added, _Nasuada._

That name made Murtagh's mind jump in many different ways as he bent down and unwrapped the cloth. The wound on Thorn's ankle seemed better, but was still visible. Murtagh walked to his bed and began stroking the cloth lovingly. Thorn felt a feeling in Murtagh that was brewing in him once before.

_You seem to care about her, do you not?_

_Of course, Thorn. When I first met her, I thought there was no other person kinder than her._

_She told me that she cared about you too._

Murtagh was now filled with happiness. Even Thorn could feel the warmth boiling in him. The red dragon carefully laid himself down in his bowl-shaped bed and admired the feeling of the sheets from underneath.

_Thorn. _said Murtagh. _I'm glad to have you as a friend._

Thorn smiled at his Rider as Murtagh smiled back. _Let's try to rest. We have to do what we can to take back what was ours._ said Thorn.

Murtagh pulled the sheets and clambered underneath them as he extinguished the lantern and replied, _Aye. Good night, Thorn._

The young red dragon replied softly, _Good night._

Together, Thorn and Murtagh slept through the night as their true destiny awaits them for the next day.

**Well, how do you like the relationship between Thorn and Murtagh? Yeah, can't wait to see what training Thorn will get put into, huh? I'll start the next chapter shortly sometime.**


	14. Wings of Hope

**Okay, I'm back and I'm through with the next chapter. Here it is;**

Chapter 14: Wings of Hope

Thorn had awoken well rested, and could see the sun light beaming into the canopy. He arched his neck to look over dais to find that Murtagh was not in his bed. He could hear the sound of flowing water in another room. The young ruby dragon got from his bed and stretched his front legs, then walked to the door where the sound was coming from. Gently, he opened the door with his snout and saw his Rider bare-chested shaving his face over a sink. Murtagh turned his head to greet his dragon, _Ah, morning Thorn._

The young red dragon gave out a purr of contentment as his nostrils flared, _Morning to you too._

Suddenly, there was a knock to the front door. Thorn receded and Murtagh stepped out of the washroom cleaning his face with a towel. The door opened and an elf holding a pair of freshly made clothes and a tray full of fruit.

The silver-haired elf walked forward, "Greetings, Thorn Crimsonwing and Murtagh.", he said as he humbly bowed his head. Murtagh threw the towel on his bed and walked towards the elf, _Kvetha!_ he said as he bowed his head and took the materials the elf handed over to him.

Thorn sat on his haunches and examined the small elf with an utter curiousity, while Murtagh laid the materials along with the food on the table next to his bed. The elf continued his report, "I am Bellaen of House Miolandra. I apologize for this unsatifactory meal for you and your dragon. We elves have no liking in hunting animals. However, you are allowed what you can in Du Weldenvarden. We only ask that you leave your kills in the forest so that our forest does not become tainted by blood."

Murtagh then grabbed hold of Thorn's saddle and replied, "I'll remember that."

The humbly inclined his head and walked towards the exit, but he stopped when he was inches away from the door nob. Ballaen turned around Murtagh begun strapping the saddle on Thorn's back, "I have more to tell. Eragon and Saphira have awoken and are waiting for you at the Crags of Tel'Naeir."

Murtagh nodded his head, "Thank you," he said sincerely. After that, Bellaen exited the tree house and Murtagh dressed in his new clothes and strapped Zar'roc to his belt, while Thorn stared at the food in the tray.

The young red dragon felt slightly hungry, but was not sure if the fruit was edible to his taste. The tray was filled with fruit and seed cakes. Murtagh finished dressing himself and glanced at his confused ruby dragon. Thorn asked his rider, _Are you sure this looks edible?_

Murtagh only shrugged, _It's best that you learn to eat a healthy meal to gain your strength._

Although Thorn was hungry, he knew that he had to learn to rely on proper nourishment for an important challenge. He managed to snap up all of the seed cakes and three apples on the tray. Murtagh only took a few grapes. Afterward, Thorn walked to the balcony of the tree house. _Where are you going?_Murtagh asked.

Thorn turned his head to meet Murtagh's eye, _Nowhere, I just want to explore this strange place for a moment._ Murtagh knew Thorn had much to learn. He decided to give Thorn a moment to explore. _Alright. Don't be gone too long._

Thorn turned away and leaped into the air. The ruby dragon dove to the ground and fanned his wings to land softly. He checked his surroundings and saw birds flying above the trees. The sound of birds tweeting and the wind blowing against the trees and leaves ruffling. The air was fresh and calm to Thorn as he felt the cool breeze flapping the soft membranes of his wings. Thorn heard a sound coming from above the trees. He looked up and saw a blue figure above.

Thorn knew it was Saphira by the time she landed softly on the ground in front of him with look of impatientness in her eyes. _What is taking you so long? Glaedr is waiting for you._ she asked. Thorn smiled at her sparkling blue eyes and replied hesitation, _Ah, morning Saphira. I'll be there shortly. Just until Murtagh is prepared._

Saphira rolled her eyes, _And what are you doing out here? Dozing off while enjoying the view?_ she snapped. A second later, she cooled and felt that she had hurt Thorn with her strong words, _I'm sorry,_ she added, _...It's just I feel different with you joining us._

Thorn quickly added, _Don't worry about it._The blue dragoness eyed Thorn comfortingly and said gently, _Okay, just don't take very long._Saphira quickly unfolded her wings and took skies as Thorn watched her vanish in the beyond.

A few minutes later, Murtagh walked down the spiral steps and then towards Thorn. Murtagh gently laid a hand on Thorn's front leg, _Are you ready? _Thorn looked down and met Murtagh's eyes, _Aye, I'm ready._The young ruby dragon knelt down to assist his Rider on his saddle. Thorn quickly unfolded his wings and took to the skies. While flying to the Crags of Tel'Naeir, Murtagh had sensed the presence of another individual talking to Thorn. His mind merged into Thorn's mind.

_Thorn. Just who was it you were talking to a moment ago?_

_...It was Saphira._

_Yes. And what were you two talking about?_

_N-nothing. She just told us to hurry._

_Oh really? You would not happen to have feelings for her could you?_

_What!? I barely know her. I cannot become an item with her just yet._

_Whatever you say._

By the time Thorn and Murtagh arrived and landed at the Crags of Tel'Naeir, Murtagh receded from Thorn's saddle and they both walked towards Oromis who was waiting for him. "It's good to have you back son of Morzan.", he said as he laid a hand on Murtagh's shoulder. "Today I would like to test your skills with the sword. I will have spar with Eragon and later you may show me your knowledge of magic."

Thorn heard the loud footsteps of a large dragon approaching him. He turned his head and saw Glaedr stand beside him and asked, _You will follow me young dragon. I will test your skill of fire and you're aerial skills. Are you ready to commence?_ Thorn quickly replied, _As ready as I'll ever be. _Glaedr nodded his head, _Good, then let us be off!_

The massive gold dragon quickly unfolded his wings and took to the skies followed by the young scarlet dragon. Before Thorn flew any further, he hovered and turned around to see Saphira resting her head on her front legs watching Eragon and Murtagh dual. Glaedr stopped and saw Thorn looking in the opposite direction. _Come on young one. Fly! _he shouted with a tone of expecting obedience. Thorn obeyed, but took one last look at Saphira and flew off with Glaedr.

The two dragons flew over canyons and took to the high blue skies in the clouds. Both of the dragons stopped and hovered while Glaedr began to instruct Thorn to perform acrobatic maneuvers to the best of his ability. _I am ready._ Thorn said in a tone fitting to withstand any risk. _Then try to keep up with me. _saidGlaedr.

The massive gold dragon dove downward to the ground followed by the smaller, yet courageous ruby dragon. They dove like meteors crashing to the ground. By the time they reached the close end of the ground, Glaedr turned straight into the canyons followed by Thorn. They both dodged and parried sharp stalagmites and and large boulders all around. Glaedr turned his head and saw that Thorn was not harmed and flying very impressively as if to race against him. Thorn barrel-rolled and twisted his flexible body while dodging all the obstacles ahead. The red dragon flew with intense speed that he was now abreast from Glaedr. The large gold dragon looked next to him and saw the red dragon had caught up in less than a minute. They flew through the canyons for over ten minutes, until they reached the finish line.

Glaedr and Thorn landed on the edges of the canyons and stopped to rest for a moment. Glaedr, impressed and amazed of a young dragon who could surpass him, looked down to Thorn as if he were his son, _You're quite an amazing youth. You are indeed one of the fastest fliers of all dragons I have met._Thorn was surprised at Glaedr's compliment, _Really? I'm one of the fastest of all dragons._

Glaedr smiled and added, _Indeed you are. I see you as a dragon of great promise. One who would change the world. Our training is not over yet, I still must test your ability of fire._

The two dragons flew to another canyon and landed not too far off. Glaedr walked forward and picked up a rock with his teeth and laid in between him and Thorn. _What am I supposed to do?_Thorn asked. Glaedr politely instructed, _Cast your fire on this rock until you can longer expel your flame!_

Thorn took one look at the stone for a second and took a deep breath. He expelled a steam of blazing fire onto the rock with great accuracy. He kept burning the stone for ten minutes, then twenty minutes, then thirty minutes, then another five minuets. By the time Thorn ceased, he coughed a plume of smoke and used the backside of a paw to wipe his lips. The stone was glowing like a large burning stone coal. Thorn stared in awe of not realizing the outstanding features of his own magic.

Glaedr smiled and praised his new student, _You have done well. You may give this stone as a gift to your Rider. This session is over young one. Now come, let us fly back to the Crags of Tel'Naeir._ Thorn nodded and replied, _Aye, ebrithil. _Thorn took the stone with his teeth and flew back to his Rider following Glaedr over the the emerald ocean landscape and to prepare for the next day.

**Well, how do you like Thorn's incredible skills. Heh, for a lad he sure is amazing huh? I'll post another chapter again shortly later on.**


	15. Visions of the Future

**Alright guys, I'm back. Sorry to keep you waiting, I've had this little product key issue on Microsoft Word. Oh well. Who is ready for some romance? I sure am. Heh Heh! Well, here's the new chapter;**

Chapter 15: Visions of the Future

While flying back to the Crags of Tel'Naeir, Thorn followed closely behind Glaedr while thinking about what Murtagh had said to him earlier about having feelings for Saphira. He knew for a fact that she is indeed the last female in existence, but they would have to get closer for their chance to mating would happen. Thorn also remembered, before the assault on the Burning Plains, that Galbatorix had forbidden him to never show any romantic affection towards her. But for what reason? As for the other male dragon, it may take a long time for it to hatch and would take months for it to mature. However, Thorn could see that Saphira is majestically beautiful, her sparkling sapphire eyes, her well put blue form, and many other distinctive fitting features, but would she ever except him when time passes?

_I guess I'm just imagining things._ he thought to himself.

Even so, Thorn has mixed feelings that if Saphira does by any chance feel any attraction to him, the thought might put her in more danger than she could already be in. He knew from the start that Galbatorix needs her to build an army of dragons for his own needs. Above all of that, what would happen if Shruiken were to ever kidnapp Saphira and force her to breed with him against her will? Thorn cannot let that happen, he must protect her until there is not a breath left in him. Even Thorn wishes to see the dragons flourish again just as much as Saphira does.

Upon arriving back at the Crags of Tel'Naeir, Thorn could see Eragon and Murtagh talking to Oromis while Saphira, still awake, kept her head rested on her front paws. Both Thorn and Glaedr landed on the edge of the training grounds in unison as a rock cracked underneath his good paw. Saphira heard the sound of two dragons landing and raised her head to see Thorn standing next to Glaedr. From where she could see, Thorn was very much indeed shorter than Glaedr. Almost as if comparing the size of a sparrow to a bald eagle. They even looked so much in common, as if they were father and son. She then turned her sights to Thorn with his wings folded in place. By the time her eyes remained locked on the young ruby dragon, she felt a warm and stirring feeling in her heart.

_Could he be the one I've been searching for?_ she thought to herself.

Just like before, there is still no signs of hostility in him. Thorn had changed so much, it was like she was not looking at the same dragon from before. Saphira still wants time to come closer to Thorn and know him a little more. A moment later, Murtagh walked towards Thorn to greet him by gently stroking his snout using his palm. Glaedr lowered is head to meet Murtagh face to face and echoed into his mind, _Murtagh, son of Morzan, your dragon, including Saphira, is like no other I had ever met. Thorn is full of many great promises. He is by far one of the fastest of all dragons I have met._

Saphira was equally surprised of what Glaedr had stated. Astonished that even Thorn could be the fastest of all other dragons. Slightly jealous, but otherwise eager to spar with him and happy that he has changed sides. Oromis walked next to Murtagh, marveling his dragon, "Glaedr tells me that your dragon is a blessing to the world."

Murtagh quickly replied, "He is full of surprises I would say."

Thorn lowered his head and placed the glittering stone he made out of his fiery breath in front of Murtagh's feet. The Rider took the stone in his hand, that has now cooled down during Thorn's flight with Glaedr, and began examining it. _Consider that as a gift from me...to you, Murtagh._ Thorn said in Murtaghs' mind with very much compassion.

It was nearing dusk as the sun in the sky shined like a large glowing orange while it made it's descent into the mountains. Eragon and Murtagh had finished their sessions by demonstrating each other's magic and learning the basics of more danger to come. Everyone was exausted for such a long day of relentless exercise of swordplay and magical spell casting. Even Thorn felt that he had deserved a long night's rest after so much flight training with Glaedr.

Oromis walked toward Glaedr and patted his neck gently, then turned his view to Thorn, Saphira, Eragon and Murtagh, "Your sessions for today are over. Go on and rest to recover your strength for tomorrow." he said informally.

Murtagh boarded Thorn as Eragon boarded Saphira and together they both took the skies. As the dragons riders flew to their rooms to rest, Saphira, who was close behind Thorn, reached out into Thorn's mind via her mind, _Thorn, before you fly to your tree house with Murtagh, I was wondering if you would like talk with me alone in the forest?_The thought had Thorn caught off guard for sure. He blocked out his mind so Murtagh could not hear him, _Alright, but let me land first._he replied relieved that Murtagh did not them fearing he would tease him more.

The young ruby dragon landed in front of Murtagh's tree house as Murtagh disembarked from Thorn's saddle. Murtagh walked a few steps and realized an anxious feeling in Thorn's mind. Murtagh stopped on the fifth step of the spiral stairs and spoke to Thorn in his mind, _What's the matter? _he asked quizzically. Thorn focused on Murtagh and smiled warmly to hide his thoughts, _It's nothing. I just want to fly a little more._Without a word, Thorn took to the skies and Murtagh succeeded in diving into Thorn's mind to visualize only Saphira. Murtagh grinned with an enthusiastic and playful chuckle, "Good luck Thorn!", he said as Thorn disappeared into the skies.

The young red dragon opened his mind to track Saphira's location. He sensed her presence at the edge of the crags far from where Oromis and Glaedr sleep. Thorn dove down and spotted Saphira resting at least two meters away from the edge. The sun was still making it's decent into the mountains and only a few stars are exposed in the violet sky. Saphira turned her head and behind her stood the young red dragon that saved her at Helgrind. Thorn walked of the shadows as the remaining sunlight caused his scales sparkle like bright red glitter.

_You're late. _Saphira said sarcastically.

Thorn walked next to her and laid himself down with a playful grin upon his face, _What were expecting? An invitation to a social interaction?_ he replied smugly.

Saphira laughed him out and then turned her head to stare out at the landscape beneath them. Thorn was very unsure of why Saphira would ask him to talk with her alone. Especially after what they have been through. Thorn felt that he should ask Saphira politely of why she wanted speak with him at the time of dusk, _Um...Saphira. Why did you ask me to speak with you in private at a time like this?_

Saphira thought about what she should say in return to not hurt Thorn mentally. Even after what she had experienced with him back at Surda, she could not keep hating him for the rest of her life. Still, she owes him her life for saving her back at Helgrind. A reply has now shown itself in her mind, _I just thought that maybe we should take the time to understand each other. Thorn, for what reason did you and Murtagh betray Galbatorix?_

Saphira's question was just too much for Thorn to answer. However, he thought of the right answer he made to Nasuada, _Murtagh and I wish to make up for what happened and be set free from this spell casted upon us. I have another goal in mind._

Saphira was highly curious, _And what might that be?_ she asked.

_I want to know why I was brought into this world. I want to know the true answer to what my life has and who I really am._

_But you're Thorn Crimsonwing of Murtagh. Do you not know anything? Do you not know the names of the dragons that have given birth to you?_

_...It's hard to say, but I don't remember anything. True, I am Murtagh's dragon, but I'm not even sure if Thorn is my real name. Even if I did have a mother and a father, that is if I had any parents, what if I have an entirelly different name._

_My mother and father perished during the downfall of the Riders. I've never met them before, but I'm sure that if they were still alive they would love me so much._

_I'm not so sure if my parents are still around. Shruikan told me that they died from an incurable disease, but I don't really believe him. I mean, this mind-controlling spell caused my past memories to wash away._

Saphira felt so much pity wash over her. To think that a former enemy would be so noble enough rescue her. She decided to change subject for the better cause, _Well, aside from that, how do you like it here?_ she asked.

Thorn's expression turned from sad to warmth, _It's much better here, than in Uru'baen. The air is so fresh and clean. It makes me feel...wild and free inside._

Saphira was happily relieved and then turned her sights over to the dropping sun, _I'm happy for you. What I don't understand is how can you be one of the fastest of all dragons. The way you fought that Lethrblaka back at Helgrind. I never thought any dragon such as you could pull off any surprises like that._

Thorn felt a certain jumping in his mind and decideds to impress Saphira with a technique he mastered himself, _Really? Have you ever seen a dragon do this? Ha!_

Saphira turned to face Thorn who is now standing upside down on his front right paw and turns out to be very surprised as her eyes widened. Thorn was facing Saphira in an upside down position with a hint of glee on his face, _What do you think?_ he asked.

Saphira was very impressed, _Where did you learn how to do that?_ she asked with glint of excitement in her.

Thorn had to answer quickly, _Well, it's not very easy. The first thing you do is...whoah! _Before Thorn could say anything else, he fell flat on his back and finished his sentence by saying _Ow!_ Just the sight of seeing Thorn in pain made her giggle.

Thorn looked back at Saphira and smiled to hide his embarrassment. _Then again...,_Thorn continued with his cheeks flushed, although it was hard for Saphira to tell since he's already red, _I guess I have a lot more to learn._Saphira finished with an amusing giggle and replied, _I'm sure you still do._ she then turned her eyes to the sun once more. _However, I am so tired. Thorn could you guide me back to the place where Eragon and I rest?_ she asked with a look of affection in her eye. Thorn had no choice to reply as he felt a little bashful after what he heard, _Um...sure._

After the two dragons have walked together to rest for the night, Saphira wanted to ask Thorn something she had never asked anyone before, _Thorn?_ she said as they continued walking, _...I was wondering if you--_Before she could say anything else, Saphira felt her left hind leg get caught in one of the solid roots of a tree and was nearly about to fall. Sensing the danger, Thorn dashed forward quickly while Saphira fell into his arms. While Thorn held onto Saphira from falling, Saphira raised her head until they were eye to eye and face to face. Thorn and Saphira were now so close they could almost kiss.

Before something else happened, Saphira kindly released herself from Thorn's grip looking shy and flattered. Thorn felt almost the same way until he asked Saphira, _Are you alright?_

It was hard for Saphira to reply, but she succeeded _Yes, I was just a little clumsy._ she said almost giggling.

_Do you still want me to walk you back?_

_No, I can walk the rest of the way. Thank you anyway. Good night._

Thorn watched with a warm smile as Saphira walked the path to her tree house. Afterwards, Thorn took to the sky and flew to Murtagh's tree house. What was that emotion he felt when he caught Saphira in his arms? Thorn could not figure out the feeling he felt when he looked into Saphira's eyes, but for some reason he was starting to feel warm inside. Thorn tried his best to forget about what happened so then Murtagh would not tease him any longer, but it was hard not to.

By the time Thorn landed on the balcony, he immediately walked to his round shaped bed and snuggled onto the warm sheets hoping that Murtagh could not figure a thing. _So how did it go?_That voice was so familiar to Thorn it turns out to be Murtagh resting on his bed. _How did what go?_ he asked.

_How was your training with Glaedr?_

_Oh! It was very well. Much better than the training with Shruikan._

Murtagh grinned slightly, _Really? It would be a shame for me to not see it every once in a while._

This confused Thorn, _Not by seeing what?_

Murtagh grinned even more _That we don't get to Saphira's lover-boy, Thorn Crimsonwng himself._

Thorn's eyes widened with surprise and embarrassment, _What!? N-no!? We're not lovers, we're just..._

_That's not what your inner thoughts tell me._

_Murtagh! S__top teasing me, I'm tired enough as it is._

Heh heh! _Alright, fine then Good night._

_Good night! And good riddance._

**Ah, the romance. Well guys, their just about there but, they are far from mating with each other for now. That is if Murtagh can stop teasing Thorn of being Saphira's loverboy. Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it? I'll post another chapter soon.**


	16. Of Boulders and Fire Weeds

**Last chapter was a little cute eh? Oh yes, young love. What could better? Heh Heh! Well, here comes the next chapter;**

Chapter 16: Of Boulders and Fire Weeds

The next morning, Thorn awoke at the sound of the birds chirping. He stood on the edge of the balcony pondering on the future and what should happen later on. The sun was already up and all the dew began to drip from every leaf-tip. Thorn turned his head around and saw Murtagh in a deep slumber in is bed. Seeing this as his chance to explore before his next lesson, he felt his wings itching to flap and mind now turned to the concept of taking flight. Thorn could not control himself, he let the idea slip his mind as he unfolded his translucent wings and took to the sky. He flew with great speed until he was no longer visible in the sun.

Five seconds later, he re-emerged from out of the sun and dove into the trees. The young ruby dragon spun while soaring over the ground and dodging every tree in his path. Feeling the need to rest, while knowing he needs to conserve enough strength for his next lesson, he gracefully landed on the grassy floor. Thorn took the moment to take in the joy of being away from Uru'baen. He felt happy, so happy than he could have ever felt.

A moment later, while enjoying himself, Thorn felt Murtagh calling out to him in his mind to return to his room. He quickly unfolded his wings and took to the sky once more and angled his way to the base of the tree where Murtagh stood waiting for him with Zar'roc strapped to his belt. Thorn landed both silently and gently until Murtagh asked him, _Good morning Thorn. Where did you go?_ Thorn replied to his Rider with many signs of joy within him, _Just out._

The ruby dragon lied himself down as Murtagh grabbed the harness for Thorn's saddle. _Are you hoping to see Saphira again?_Murtagh asked.

Thorn thought Murtagh was planning to tease him again. While sensing very little enthusiasm in Murtagh, he decided to answer him, _In a sense, yes. What I'm really hoping for is that maybe, possibly Glaedr knows the answer to who I am. I'm also worried if Galbatorix and Shruikan will ever find out where we are. It would mean nothing but catastrophe for the people of Ellesmera._

Murtagh finished strapping the harness on the back of his dragon and felt many doubts in Thorn's mind, _Let's hope that something like that never comes to past. As long we have this dreadful spell removed, they may not be drawn to our location. I would not want to see more people suffer for our sake._ Thorn felt hope replenishing him, _Aye. Speaking of which, what of the egg?_

Murtagh walked next to Thorn's saddle and unbuttoned the satchel connected to the saddle. He reached in and pulled out a green lavendar stone. It was not just any stone, but an egg. It sparkled like emerald green glitter. They both gazed upon the egg they stole from Galbatorix's keep. Thorn felt that it was safe to tell everyone the egg had been saved, _Murtagh. Do you think it's safe to tell everyone that we have claimed the egg from the king?_

Murtagh brought his sights to Thorn, _No, I think maybe we should hide it a little while longer. I fear something terrible may go amiss if someone finds out we have posession of this egg._

Thorn snorted a plume of smoke from his nostrils, _There has to be another way. I would hate to see this hatchling through what I've been through._

Something sparked in Murtagh's mind, he knew of a way to counter Galbatorix in-case if he ever invades Ellesmera, _I know of one way. I will entrust this egg to Oromis and explain my plan to him._

Thorn felt the idea was very acceptable, _Are you sure, little one?_ he asked. _Aye..., _replied Murtagh as he placed the egg back in the satchel, _...for now, nobody must know. Leave the egg to me. Now then, let us be off. _Murtagh mounted his dragon and without question, Thorn left the ground and flew over the trees to the Crags of Tel'Naier.

Upon arriving back at the training grounds, Thorn and Murtagh landed just before Eragon and Saphira could make it. Glaedr was resting next to Oromis' tent with his head laid across his legs. Murtagh dismounted Thorn and cluthed the egg out of the satchel, _Leave everything to me._ he said as he entered the small tent.

A few moments later, Thorn sensed the presence of another dragon arriving closely. He looked into the blue sky and saw Saphira descending onto the ground. Thorn watched as Eragon dismounted Saphira and brushing his hand against her snout. He then walked forward toward Oromis' tent, but stopped to greet Thorn, "Ah, morning Thorn Crimsonwing.", he said nearly declining his head. _Good morning to you too, Shadeslayer. _replied Thorn. Eragon then entered the tent, leaving the dragons behind.

Saphira cocked her head to the side when she locked her eyes on the young ruby dragon. She was very curious to know more about Thorn after he caught her from falling the other night. She felt that everything she said and everything she thought about him was all wrong. Thorn had most definitely changed so much. At that moment, she thought maybe, just maybe, the race of the dragons will be saved by Thorn's hands. However, she turned her sights to the sleeping gold dragon and still holds the same feelings for Glaedr, especially after he turned her down.

Saphira turned her sights back to Thorn, but then he turned his eyes to her. Saphira tried to pretend to look up in the sky, but she knew that Thorn caught her staring him. Thorn walked torwards Saphira, who then turned her sights back towards him. Thorn smiled and said, _Good morning, Saphira._ It was hard for Saphira to reply, but she did so anyway, _Morning, Thorn. _she said in a sweet tone. Thorn thought about the time when he caught Saphira in his arms, he knew that she had a question for him. _Um...Saphira?_, he asked, _About last night. What were you about to ask me?_

Saphira's eyes widened as she felt her heart flutter, _Um...well...what I meant to say was--_, before she could finish, Glaedr woke up.

The massive gold dragon beant down and stretched his legs and saw Thorn and Saphra close to each other. He walked towards his new student to greet him and to describe his next lesson, _You're here very early, little ones. I'm happy to see the two of you in one peace. Now, Thorn if I am correct, you will now learn to fly with boulders strapped to your back. It may be a difficult task, but I know you can succeed. You will not be practicing alone, I will allow Saphira to accompany you._

At that moment, Saphira was now filled with much excitement and entusiasm that she once felt before. Thorn felt that he could take on any challenge, no matter how difficult it turns out. _I am ready for anything, master Glaedr._ Thorn said in a tone that signifies his anxiety for what is coming. _Good. Then let us be off._Glaedr said as he took to the sky followed by the two young dragons.

After they had gone miles away, both of the dragons landed in a small valley. Glaedr instructed Saphira to place two boulders, that are both tied to each other by a vine rope, over Thorn. Saphira obeyed, but it resulted in Thorn nearly collapsing due to the heavy-weight of the boulders. Saphira supported Thorn to stand straight until he was able to recover his bearings. _Thanks. _Thorn said complimenting her.

Saphira did not reply out loud, instead she gifted Thorn with a smile with her head cocked to the side. Glaedr spoke just after Thorn stood up straight, _All you have to do is to supress your weight with the boulders tied to you. During situations when you may have to carry more people than just your Rider. Especially, during a harsh environment. Leap from this edge and do your best._

Glaedr stepped away from the edge of the cliff from where the dragons stood. Thorn stood in his ambush position, ready to make jump of his life. Saphira sat on her haunches under Glaedr's wing watching Thorn darting towards the edge. He made a great leap and begun to fall faster by the weight of the boulders strapped to him. Thorn unfolded his wings, but he did not move an inch. He was coming closer to the ground nearing his death.

So many things were flowing through Thorn's mind. _Come on, Come on, Come on!_, he shouted in his own mind hoping his wings would cooperate. Just at the time when he became inches to the ground, he finally performed a loop that sent him upwards. Thorn felt relieved that he would not die during a special training session. He climbed higher enough for Saphira and Glaedr to watch him spiral like an auger in the sky.

For a moment, even Saphira thought Thorn would not make it. Glaedr could feel warming emotions about Thorn in Saphira's mind. He felt that Thorn would serve as the perfect mate for her as he is indeed young and handsome from her point-of-view, not to mention very close to her age. This made Glaedr happy as to see Thorn as the savior of the dragons.

After a good long while, Thorn landed at the edge of the cliff. He unstrapped the boulders from himself using his teeth. The boulders landed on the ground with a rocky thud. It felt better to Thorn not wearing them. _Very well done, young one. _Glaedr said in an appealing tone.

Saphira was very-well impressed herself. It was hard for her to imagine a dragon so young at Thorn's age to prove as a very skilled flyer. She could not think of anything say except for, _I'm very impressed. You're not half-bad._ Thorn looked at her with a smug and content grin, _Come on, you call this a challenge?_he said in a cocky tone. Glaedr spoke ahead, _I would not be so sure about that. If you can pass the test of eating fire weed._

Thorn cocked his head to the side and looked back at Saphira, _What is fire weed?_, he asked her. Saphira looked back at Thorn and replied, _It's a healthy plant that gives your body the energy it needs._ Thorn was not very happy about the fact that he needs to eat more vegetation, but he knew he had to do it. _Come now young one. If you could surpass even this, you're training for today will be over._said Glaedr. Saphira began to laugh silently, _I sure hope you can endure it. As for me, I'm going back. _Saphira unflapped her wings and took to the sky back to Oromis' tent leaving Thorn and Glaedr behind.

_You will follow me, my young pupil._Glaedr took to the skies followed by the red dragon. Thorn felt very uncomfortable about eating more vegetation, but if it were something that could help in hs future, he has ver little choice.

The two dragon flew to a small grove and landed in a field of small flowers with blood-red peddles. It came to Thorn that this could only be the fire weed everyone spoke of. Thorn brought his head up to face Glaedr, _Master. Why do I have to eat this?_ he asked.

Glaedr snorted, _It is important that you eat properly. Your body needs energy. It will also help you expel your flame better._

Thorn looked down at the flowers and eyed at only one. Slowly, he lowered his head and opened his maw. He took one of the flowers by his teeth and began to chew. It tasted like dry biscuits which could make someone unbearably thirsty, especially a dragon. Thorn swallowed the flower and felt himself going dry. Thorn gobbled up another and then another. Glaedr could tell Thorn was feeling very thirsty. He decides that he had enough to eat, _I think you've had enough for today. Come with me, I'll show you a lake that will quench your thirst._ he said as Thorn stopped gobbling the fire weed.

**Pretty hilarious huh? All that fire weed, man. Sorry about my chapters being a little short and stuff. Thorn is a very tricky character if you know what I mean? I'll post another chapter soon.**


	17. Meaning of Birth

**What's up? Things are starting to get easier for me now. I'll be able to complete my story in short period of time. Luckily, Thorn and Saphira are getting closer. Slowly but surely though. Here's the next chapter;**

Chapter 17: Meaning of Birth

After a quarter of an hour later, Glaedr finally escorted Thorn to a fresh water lake where he could quench his thirst after eating so much fire weed. The lake was crystal clear and rays of the sun caused the surface to sparkle brightly from the tiny waves. Glaedr stood next to a soggy log covered in algae while Thorn took a brief moment to survey the glorious sight of the lake and the surroundings. _You may drink as much as you like._

Glaedr said allowing the thirsty red dragon to proceed. Thorn politely walked to the edge of the lake to drink, as his talons were being brushed by the cool and gentle waves. He lowered his head and placed the tip of his muzzle to the surface and began to sip the cooling water. Thorn was enjoying the taste so much, he felt he could drink the entire lake until there is not a single drop left. It was still day time and the wind was brushing the leaves together making rattling sounds.

A good long five minutes had passed while Thorn kept drinking the refreshing lake water. Glaedr pondered over the rebirth of the dragons while Thorn was busy replenishing himself. He knew for a fact that he is far too old to mate with Saphira. The elderly gold dragon turned his thoughts over to the much younger ruby dragon. Glaedr wondered if Thorn will ever take the honor of becoming a suitable mate for Saphira. Other than that, he was even more concerned about the extraordinary potential that even Thorn is unaware of. Glaedr will soon have to train Thorn how to master it during any desperate measures in his future. Then again, Glaedr has no idea why Thorn and his Rider betrayed Galbatorix.

Finally, a question escaped from Glaedr's mind, _Tell me young one. Do you plan to breed Saphira?_

The thought took Thorn off guard, he nearly gagged when he swallowed the last bit of water he drank up. Thorn stopped drinking the lake water and turned his sights to Glaedr, _What was that last part?_ he asked feeling embarrassed.

Glaedr cocked his head to the side, _Do you by any chance wish to rebirth the dragons by mating with Saphira?_ he asked which sent Thorn's mind blank.

The red dragon was now filled too many replies to choose from, he could not think of what to say. Even so, he did not want to appear rude to his new mentor. After an epic battle between his mind thoughts, which only lasted for 30 seconds, he finally thought of a more polite response, _Master. I've always found Saphira highly beautiful among every other dragoness that may have lived, I just feel that maybe now is not the right time._ Glaedr began to understand Thorn's meaning as Thorn continued, _I've also thought that if I do so, it might put her in more danger than she could already be in._

This puzzled Glaedr when he slightly cocked his head, _What sort of danger?_ he asked.

At that moment, Thorn felt that he would be in so much trouble if he told his new master of what he and Saphira had been through during the time they first met as he felt his body going cold while looked at ground sorrowfully.

_...It's about her being kidnapped by Galbatorix and forcing her breed with Shruikan._

_I see, but you must know that as long she dwells in this forest she is safe as even you are in good hands._

Thorn smiled weakly hoping Glaedr was right about his logic, _And do not worry..._, Glaedr continued as Thorn looked back at him, _...I've heard everything of what during the time you first met Saphira. You and your Rider are not at fault._

All of the fears in Thorn swayed from him. He was now happy that he is now making a difference for the world. _Now then..._, Glaedr said, _...let us return. You have done well today._ The massive gold dragon slowly raised his wings and took the sky followed by the young ruby dragon.

Upon arriving bak at the Crags of Tel'Naeir, the sun had begun to set and the sky was orange and violet. Thorn was laying on the rocky ground, with his tail wrapped around him and his front talons inches away from the plummet. He looked up in the sky and began to ponder about his late mother and father while Oromis was teaching both Eragon and Murtagh the magic of tracing symbols onto a stone slab. He wondered if maybe they still love him even after what had happened to Surda. He also thought about the reason to why they would surrender him to Galbatorix. Or better yet, could they have died protecting him from the king? None of this made sense to him.

_What am I thinking? I feel as if I don't anything anymore. _he thought sorrowfully. Thorn could not understand the fact that if his mother and father loved him, why would they offer him to Galbatorix?

Before long, Thorn felt someone reaching out for his mind, _What troubles you, young one? _came a familiar voice in a concerned tone. Thorn turned his head and saw Glaedr walking next to him and laying down on the edge with his talons over the plummet. Thorn turned his sights to the forest below him, _...It's nothing._ he replied trying to hide his thoughts in his own mind. _There is no need to hide your thoughts from me..._, Glaedr said insisting that Thorn would talk, _...if you have something to say, then don't be afraid to tell me so then I can help you._

Thorn folded his wings over his sides the same way a bird would. _I've been thinking about my late mother and father. _he replied as Glaedr slightly nodded his head. _Do you not know the names of two dragons that have birthed you? _asked Glaedr. Thorn looked up into Glaedr's fiery eyes and then replied, _I don't._

_...I see. Then Galbatorix has not taught anything, but skills at combat._

_That is most likely true._

Glaedr turned his sights away from Thorn as they both gazed at the sun making it's descent. Thorn felt that ever since he first met Glaedr he had offended him of not answering his question from the day they met. He knew that if by any chance Glaedr knows a secret to Thorn's past he would ask him of any information, no matter how trivial. _Master..._, Thorn said as Glaedr looked down upon him, _...I think I have to apologize for not answering your question when we first met. The reason I came here is not just to make up for what happened and be set free, but to find all the answers I seek. _Glaedr cocked his head to the side even more curiously, _What sort of answers do you seek?_ he asked.

_The meaning of my birth and why I was brought to this world. Unlike being in Uru'baen, I do not wish to remain as a tool of war my whole life. One side of me says that I was brought here for a special reason. The other side tells me that I was meant to serve Galbatorix. I've also felt that there is no place in this world for me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or where to go._

Glaedr could see that Thorn is a troubled youth who is desperate to know his true fate, but he even wondered if Shruikan ever revealed anything to him. He decides to help Thorn through using his knowledge of the dragons, _Has Shruikan ever told you anything about yourself?_ he asked.

Thorn thought for a moment and all he remembered that he was told his parents passed away of an incurable disease, which does not sound true to him. _...He only told me of the death of my parents. That they passed on of an incurable disease._ replied Thorn. Glaedr smiled and said, _Then let me tell you of a dragon who once lived as leader among every other dragon._Thorn turned his interests into Glaedr's speeches, feeling that he may learn something.

_A long time ago, before the downfall of our race, there stood a great and proud dragon named Eridor. He was the son of King Vanilor of the wild dragons and also his successor._

_So this Eridor became a king afterwards? What happened next?_

_After he was appointed king, he led every remaining wild dragon to a new land of prosperity for safety against any oppression._

_Why would he do that?_

_There was a time when elves and dragon hated each other. The elves launched a surprise attack and slaughtered many dragons including the eggs._

At that moment, Thorn felt bewildered about the fact that there would be a crisis between elves and dragons. Thorn was very surprised that there was even rivalry in the world that just the war between the Varden and the Empire. He wanted to know more about Glaedr's story. _Go on! _he said insisting Glaedr would continue.

_Even though he was appointed a king, he could not fully become a king. Days have passed and he later came across a stunningly beautiful dragoness named Opheila. At that moment, he fell in love with her, just as she fell in love with him. Together, they both became rulers and kept every wild dragon safe as long they were one. Over the years, Opheila became pregnant and later gave birth to a son whom Eridor named Atticus._

_Atticus? Would that make him the prince?_

_Aye. However, Atticus was far special among every other dragon. By the time every wild dragon witnessed the birth of their prince they roared with glory._

_Incredible. Could Atticus still be alive?_

_Who knows? All I've heard is that Atticus was never heard from again. It is likely that he could still be alive and perhaps may have become bound by someone. That is all you need to know young one. Go now and rest! Tomorrow is another important day. _Thorn got up and smiled, _Thank you master. For making me feel that there is hope for me. _Glaedr smiled as well an knodded, _Your Rider has been transported by Saphira. Remember, that you are in good hands. _Thorn nodded and then took to the skies. His thoughts soon turned to the missing Atticus that Glaedr mentioned earlier. He figured that if he finds Atticus, every answer he seeks will be revealed.

Upon arriving back at the tree house, he immediately snuggled into his new bed and found Murtagh holding two stones in his hands. _Thorn...look! Can you tell the difference of these eggs? _Murtagh asked as he revealed both of the stones in front of Thorn. He studied each of the stones carefully but, they both seemed the same. _They both seem the same._ replied Thorn.

_Only by the untrained eye. This egg to the right is the real one while the one to left is just a mere rock disguised as a dragon's egg. _Murtagh said revealing the secret.

Thorn's eyes widened with surprise, _How could you pull something like that off without telling me?_

Murtagh pulled the fake egg into his lap and replied, _Master Oromis did this. I've asked him to create a fake in case if Galbatorix invades Ellesmera, we could switch him for the real bargain._ Thorn turned his eyes to the real egg, _That is very well thought out._ he said turning his sights to Murtagh who was now looking unusual.

Thorn felt concerned, _Murtagh. Is something wrong? _he asked.

Murtagh placed on Thorn's snout and asked him, _If something happens to me, will you take care of the egg for me?_

_Murtagh, why would you ask me that?_

_Please Thorn! Without you, I never would have made it this far. Please, do it for my sake and for everyone else!_

_...Alright, I will._

**Poor Thorn. He has no idea who his parents are and why they would give him to Galbatorix. Very strange isn't it? What do you think of this chapter. I'll post another chapter soon.**


	18. Untold Secrets

**Alright, I'm back and ready to begin the next chapter. Glaedr will now show Thorn the Stone of Broken Egg. Here I go;**

Chapter 18: Untold Secrets

The sun rose from behind the mountains, the light blanketing the entire forest. Thorn was resting in his bed until he the felt warm sun light shine through the portal of the balcony of his new home, covering his eyes. He felt his eyes sting forcing him to wake, in which he did so opening his eyes half-way. Thorn raised his head and gazed at the world through the portal until he heard a familiar voice call out to him in a polite tone, _Morning Thorn. _The red dragon's eyes are now fully opened. Thorn turned his head to see that his Murtagh, who is fully prepared for another training session, is standing in front of the door with Zar'roc strapped to his belt. Thorn gave a tiring smile and said exhaustively, _Ah, morning Murtagh._Thorn was so tired after so many days of training with his new master, he laid his head back down. He felt Murtagh stroking his neck gently sensing concern in the mind of his Rider.

_Are you not feeling well Thorn?_

_I'm fine. Just a little tired. And almost hungry._

_...Don't worry, after this next session we can hunt as much as we want._

_Sounds good. I just hope it goes by quickly._

Thorn willingly walked from his bed, so Murtagh can strap the harness on his back. While strapping the harness on the back of the red dragon, Murtagh glanced at Thorn's face and could see that he is full of grief and confusion. _Something tells me that you have not slept well last night. _he said while carefully connecting one of the loops together.

Thorn turned his head to face his Rider and replied, _I've been thinking about my conversation with Glaedr last night._

Murtagh finished strapping the last cord of the harness, _How did it go? _he asked.

Thorn remembered everything from the start, especially his unknown parents. Murtagh sensed Thorn's emotions. _You still don't know the answer yet, do you? _Murtagh asked politely while he brushed the palm of his hand against the scales underneath Thorn's left horn. _Don't worry! It will come to you some day. _Murtagh said trying to comfort his dragon. Thorn's nostrils flared with hope, _I hope you're right. _he said allowing Murtagh to mount onto his saddle. Thorn walked towards the balcony and took to the skies off to the Crags of Tel'Naeir.

Upon arriving back at the usual spot, Thorn could see that Saphira and Eragon had arrived before they did. Glaedr and Oromis were already awake and awaiting their arrival. Murtagh dismounted Thorn and walked next to his brother to join the unison of Oromis' fine lecture. Thorn looked up in the sky watching the clouds part from each other. This only lasted for just two short minutes until Thorn felt Saphira's presence nearing him.

Saphira greeted him by saying, _Morning Thorn. _while trying to get Thorn's attention.

The red dragon turned his sights to the blue dragoness. Her sparkling sapphire eyes was the only thing that kept his spirits up whenever he felt inferior to the world. _Morning Saphira. _he replied happily.

For the first time, Saphira approached Thorn a little closer than ever. She began to examine his physical attributes. Thorn's wings are slightly larger, his size is only half an inch shorter than her, and his muscles are slightly wider than her muscles. Overall, Thorn is very well built to her eyes. They both sat next to the edge enjoying the beautiful morning view together. While Saphira was studying Thorn, he remembered that he should thank Saphira for transporting Murtagh to their new home.

_Um...Saphira. Thanks._

_For what? I've done nothing to earn your gratitude._

_But you have. You've transported Murtagh to our home while Glaedr and I talked last night._

_Oh that! You're welcome. I just felt bad that you might drop from the sky after eating all that fire weed._

_I'm sure you're right. ...Hey!_

Saphira found it very amusing to tease Thorn after so much fire weed. She seemed to enjoy seeing that look on Thorn's face that made him feel dumbfounded. Although, he wondered if Saphira had to eat fire weed and sustain the effect after consuming them.

_Well then, did you have eat fire weed during your training? _Thorn asked in a cocky tone.

Saphira's laughing subsided, _Yes, and so far I've only consumed ten fire weeds._

Thorn's eyes widened with a surprising shock. He had only consumed just three fire weeds. He did not want to tell Saphira, so that way he could avoid being laughed at more. Saphira, however, almost forgot but remembered that she needed to tell Thorn a very important subject. _Oh Thorn, there is something you must know..._, Thorn turned his interests to what he was about to hear from Saphira, _...tonight, once you return from your training, the elves will prepare a ceremony that will remove the spell that binds you and Murtagh to Galbatorix._

Thorn was now filled with excitement and relief, that he will soon be free and ready to see the world. _I can't wait. I'm ready to be free from this curse._ he said.

_And soon it shall be._Glaedr said when both dragons turned their heads to face him. The gold dragon slightly inclined his head and informed, _Thorn. I will now take you to the Stone of Broken Egg. I am sure that this may help you with your lost memories. Are you ready to commence?_

The young red dragon took his sights to Saphira once more, _Will you be there?_

Saphira looked blankly at Thorn as he added, _At the ceremony?_

Saphira replied with her intentions at full, _Oh, yes. I'll be there._

Thorn turned his head to Glaedr and responded with utmost courage, _I'm ready, Ebrithil Glaedr._

The massive gold dragon nodded his head and took to the skies followed by the young ruby dragon. While the two dragons flew into the horizon, Saphira watched them disappear as her thoughts turned to Thorn. She sighed lovingly and said in her own mind, _He is so mysterious._

Upon arriving at the Stone of Broken Egg, Thorn landed on a mossy patch and viewed his surroundings. The monolith was covered in the many remnants of dragons and elven soldiers that have fought each other to a bitter bloody end. The jagged towers were dotted with black caves and the many nests that once belonged to mother dragons are now owned by hawks, falcons and eagles. Thorn stood in shock as Glaedr landed at the front of the temple. _Do you not see what has happened here?_ he asked as Thorn remained silent.

_During the war between the elves and the dragons, a crisis broke out. The elves launched a counter strike on every dragon and hatchling including the eggs. Blood rained from the sky ever since then and no dragon had survived._

_Why did you bring me here? _Thorn asked wonderingly. Glaedr walked towards the red dragon and lowered his head so they were eye to eye. _All you have to do is close your eyes and concentrate on your surroundings. Then, you will see what happened. _said Glaedr.

Thorn obeyed and kept his mind on everything around him. He stood still and stiff as a mute statue while he felt the cool breeze brushing against his hide. After at least 30 seconds, Thorn re-opened his eyes and found himself in a newly found monolith. It was the same as before, but now it was more frightening to the eye.

_Wh-what in-- _gasped Thorn.

The ground is now filled with many elven and dragon corpses. It appeared to Thorn as if the battle ended at least an hour ago. Even some of the eggs were crushed by elven magic. The stone floor was soaked in the blood of those who had perished. Many of the deceased dragons were impaled by sharp weapons such as arrows and swords. Elven soldiers were burnt and severed.

Thorn took the moment to look around for any possible survivors. He even managed to genlty nudge the down dragons for any signs of life. Thorn even peeped into the dark caves and saw nothing but empty space and black burnt walls. _Am I the only one here? _he thought wondering where Glaedr is.

Thorn searched the entire monolith until he felt the presence of another being. He turned around and to his surprise, he saw another dragon twice his size and encased in steel armor. Thorn could not tell whether or not it was a male or a female. The dragon's entire body was encased in steel armor. Not even a single scale was visible and neither could it's eyes can be seen through the peepholes of the helm. Even the legs, wings and tail were covered along with it's body. There was also a movable device that resembled a muzzle with steel teeth aligned along the lips underneath the helm to where the dragon could breathe fire or strike by biting. The silent armored dragon stood stiff and still and not moved a single inch.

Thorn thought he could ask for help believing that this armored dragon could be a survivor, _Who are you? Are there anyone else alive?_ he asked the armored dragon, but no response. Thorn tilted his head to the side in utter confusion, _Silent type, huh? Well, that's awkward. _retorted Thorn.

The red dragon lost interest in the strange armored dragon and decided to search for more survivors. Apparently, the armored dragon began to move slowly and then it's head turned face Thorn who was investigating the nests that were tipped over.

Thorn turned back to see the armored dragon slowly approaching him and asked him once more, _Do you know of a dragon named Atticus? I've heard that he's the prince of the wild dragons._ The armored dragon slowly approached him more without response. Thorn kept his focus on the nest as he flipped it over and saw that the eggs have been crushed with their fragments scattered. The armored dragon lifted it's tail and at the tip ejected a jagged steel blade long as it's steel talons. It slowly lifted the tail higher in the fashion of a scorpion ready to sting it's prey.

The armored dragon lashed it's bladed tail to stab Thorn, but he successfully caught it's stinger with both front paws before his death was only millimeters from between his eyes, _So much for friendly banter! _retorted Thorn.

The armored dragon continued to push it's stinger forward to impale Thorn, but the red dragon swung the stinger away and with an open paw he back handed the helm of the armored dragon to confuse him. Without taking any chances, Thorn leaped over the encased dragon to a safer position. Afterwards, Thorn entered it's mind but awkwardly, the armored dragon had no mind at all. Strangely enough, the creature encased in steel armor was no dragon or perhaps, nothing but living armor. _Alright, you want to fight? Well, come on then! _Thorn said in a smug tone standing in his ambush position ready to strike.

The armored dragon turned it's head with a bright orange light shining inside both peepholes of the helm. The tail fell to the ground and while the armored dragon turned around swiftly to face it's prey, the stone floor began to break while the steel tail grinding against it creating a small crescent shaped trench. The armored dragon roared with fury accepting Thorn's challenge. Thorn began to wonder if there could be any weak spot or any other procedure to penetrate the thick steel armor knowing that this won't be a very easy challenge.

The armored dragon charged for the kill creating loud thuds in the monolith with it's armored paws clanking. Thorn leapt out of the way and blew a ball of fire at the neck of the armored dragon, but to no avail. The armored dragon could not be wounded. Thorn's eyes widened with shock, _This can't be good._ he said realizing that fire is useless in this battle.

The armored dragon lashed around to the side until it Thorn across his side sending him crashing into a stone pillar. The pain inflicted on Thorn was so great, almost all of the wind left his lungs. Thorn took the moment to hide behind a down pillar to recover, but he realised the emerald egg fell from the satchel. He looked around and saw egg in the middle of the platform while, the armored dragon approached the egg attempting to crush it with it's armored paw.

_Oh no you don't! _Thorn said as he immediately leaped over the pillar and quickly lunged forward to snag the egg which resulted in his saddle becoming impaled by the steel talons.

The saddle ripped from Thorn's back and remained impaled by the talons of the armored dragon while Thorn slid safely out of harms way. He tripped on his back with the emerald egg in his arms, the harness and the satchel was still attached to him even though he lost the saddle. Thorn lifted his head and could see the egg was safe against his warm chest. He smiled relieved that the egg lives for another day.

Before anything else happened, the armored dragon lurched forward to attack Thorn once more. Thorn quickly tossed the egg into the air and dodged the steel talons by pushing himself off the floor and pouncing into the air before the armored dragon left a small crater twice the size of it's paw. While Thorn slowly began to descend, he noticed one of the pillars was ready to fall. He took the chance to blow a ball of fire at the rusted base and allow it to tumble onto the creature. Thorn landed on the ground with a loud thud on both paws and caught the egg with his tail while keeping his eyes on the creature about to become crushed by the falling pillar. The armored dragon glanced over at the tumbling pillar and braced for what was about to happen. The pillar fell on top of the armored creature, crushing it as a wave of dust emitted from underneath.

_Well, that was easy._ Thorn said placing the egg into his satchel.

The red dragon took one last look at the downed creature and began to walk away. Just when he took a few steps away, he felt a strange ominous feeling behind him. Something was not right, he turned his head and to hs surprise, he saw the same pillar that crushed his enemy being hurled towards him. Thorn ducked his head as the pillar hurled into a wall and crumbling into bits of debris. A second later, he felt a cold object pinning him to the ground and realised the armored dragon was unharmed.

_Oh, come now! That's not fair._ he said as he saw the armored dragon raising his stinger.

Thorn was pinned to the ground on his back with an armored paw to his chest. He had to think fast or the creature will kill him with it's barbed stinger. The armored dragon lashed it's stinger to Thorn's face, but he barely missed as Thorn moved his head to the side. He felt the stinger graze against his left cheek, leaving only a minor scratch. Thorn felt the scratch sting as it bled, but only a little. The armored dragon pulled the stinger from the stone floor, attempting to kill Thorn again. The red dragon had enough fighting for one day. Thorn thought of a way to escape his death just like he did with the Lethrblaka back at Helgrind. He successfully caught the stinger with both paws and blew a stream of flame at the helm of the creature to confuse it. Thorn quickly slipped from it's grasp, with it's stinger still in his hold, and punctured the chest armor of the creature using it's own stinger.

The armored dragon roared in pain as Thorn quickly traced the blade from the chest, to the neck, and then through the head, leaving a vertical crack in the armor and then breaking the stinger from the tail by twisting it. The armored dragon stood motionless like it did before without a single sound. A second later, the helm fell from the armor and rolled to Thorn's paws. He picked it up and examined the inside. _It's empty!? _he said noticing the truth. Before long, the armor, including the helm, dissipated into dust.

_Could it be that the dragon was nothing but an apparation of magic?_ thought Thorn.

While he pondered, he noticed two shadows that surfed the stone floor. The red dragon glanced into the sky and noticed two dragons flying for safety while one of them held an egg it's grasp. Thorn knew that it could not be the emerald egg, but it was hard to tell since they were so far off. For some unknown apparent reason, Thorn felt that he was about to faint. The world around him had begun to spin and his sights were getting cloudy. _What...? What is...happening?_he said warily as he fell into complete unconsciousness.

The world turned dark everywhere, he could not wake up. Thorn heard an old yet concerned voice call out to him, _Thorn! ...Thorn! Wake up! _The red dragon slowly opened his eyes and saw the sun directly into the sky. He moaned, only a little, after a harsh fight with an armored dragon. He turned his head and saw Glaedr while trying to recover his bearings.

_Ugh! My head. What happened?_

_You seem to have fallen asleep, little one. Are you feeling well?_

_I'm fine. Was I really dreaming? It all felt so real._

_All that matters is that you are now awake. Tell me, what did you see?_

Thorn told Glaedr everything about the armored dragon, the recent battle between the elves and dragons, including two dragons that managed to survive the crisis with one egg. Glaedr nodded his head knowing Thorn was telling the truth. _I see. That is all you have noticed? _asked Glaedr.

_Aye, master._ replied Thorn realizing his saddle was untouched and no scratch on his cheek. _Let us return. The ceremony that will remove the spell between you and you're Rider is about to convene._

Glaedr informed Thorn as he spread his wings and took to the skies followed by Thorn. Before Thorn flew any further, he hovered and took one last look at the Stone of Broken Egg and wondered if he has any connections with it.

_Was I really dreaming?_he thought as he ceased his hovering and followed Glaedr back to the Crags of Tel'Naeir.

**Wow! What do you think of that? You like the fighting style eh? I'll post another chapter soon.**


	19. The Agaeti Malthinae Varden

**This is it. The moment you've been waiting for. The spell on Thorn and Murtagh will finally sway away. I'm sure some of you are wondering if there is a possibility in freeing them without killing someone. Three words guys: Anything is possible. Don't believe me? Well, read this next chapter and find out for yourself;**

Chapter 19: The Agaeti Malthinae Varden

Meanwhile, back at Murtagh and Thorn's quarters, Murtagh was writing down his verses about his past. He sat patiently in the study room on the second floor in the study room dipping the quill in a bottle of ink and resumed writing on a pale sheet of paper. He was writing about the scar on his back, the notorious Morzan, the people who saved him, his kidnapping, the hatching of Thorn Crimsonwing and so on.

Thorn arrived shortly after Murtagh finished writing his final phrases. The red dragon lifted his head through the crevice of the spiral steps and saw Murtagh tie his papers in a velvet ribbon. After tying the last knot, Murtagh glanced over at Thorn only to see his head visible, _Thorn. Welcome back._ he said greeting him.

Thorn eyed the rolled up paper, _What were you doing just now?_ Thorn asked curiously.

_Oh this? _Murtagh said holding the scroll so Thorn could see, _This is a description I wrote about my past history._

Thorn exclaimed wondrously, _I never thought! _Murtagh made his way down the stairs as Thorn continued, _...Since when did you learn how to write?_

Murtagh began to backtrack his mind. He remembers the same event with his uncaring father and then, his mind ceased to the people that saved him.

_Thorn? Do you remember me telling you about my father?_

_Yes, Morzan right? He delivered the scar on your back._

_Aye. _Murtagh said unsheathing Zar'roc. _This sword has tasted the blood of many individuals. Urgals and people even dragons._

Murtagh sheathed his sword back and leaned against the wall and let himself slide downward with a look of guilt and terror upon his face. _I feel as if everytime I use this blade,_ he said, _I'm becoming Morzan from before._

Thorn, at that point, understood Morzan was a terrible man. Unlike Morzan, he knew that Murtagh is different from Morzan and Galbatorix. Thorn saw so much good quality in Murtagh, which is the real reason why he chose him as his well-profound Rider. Thorn tried to comfort Murtagh by talking to him and lowering his head so Murtagh can face him. _Murtagh, listen to me! _Thorn said in a gentle tone as Murtagh looked into Thorn's sparkling ruby eyes.

_You and your father are different from each other. Surely, I've never met him before, but that does not mean that you are meant to be him. You are who you choose to be._

_I know, but do you have any knowledge of your future or past?_

_Not yet. I won't give up though. Just like you shouldn't. I may be younger than Saphira, but I'm just as wise as her._

Murtagh chuckled, signifying to Thorn that he is better from his remorse. Murtagh gently stroked Thorn's nose with his palm and said, _You still have not given up on me._ Thorn replied in a smug tone, _Never._

The red dragon allowed Murtagh to wrap his arms around his neck in order to support him to stand. Murtagh realesed Thorn and found himself on his feet and then began to walk straight to the closet to change. _Thorn? _Murtagh asked pulling out a clean tunic and new pair of boots, _Do you remember your true name?_

Thorn pondered for a moment and remembered it when Galbatorix casted the spell on him, _Yes, Brisingr Orum. Do you remember yours?_

Murtagh finished gathering his new clothes and replied while walking in the bathing room to change, _Wyrdfell abr andlat._

Thorn waited for a moment next to his bowl shaped bed for Murtagh to reappear. He heard the door knob click and the door opened with Murtagh dressed in similar clothing Eragon usually wears during his training with Oromis.

_I guess this should suit me well during the ceremony tonight._

When night fell over Ellesmera, Murtagh and Thorn had their quarters and made their way to the ground. A moment later, they spotted three figures approaching them from the darkness. It turns out they were Eragon, Saphira and Arya. Arya stepped forward and kindly inclined her head in front of Murtagh and Thorn. She was wearing a red kirtle that she once wore before the presence of Murtagh and Thorn in Ellesmera. "Kvetha Fricai.", she said as Thorn closely examined her. He realized that Arya was the same woman that helped him rest back at Surda. Arya glanced up at Thorn and said, "And to you too."

Eragon, who wore another tunic similar to Murtagh's, proceeded to inform Murtagh and Thorn that the Agaeti Malthinae Varden will not be ready until most of the adult elves are present under the Menoa Tree and could take time. Even Izlandi, the queen of Ellesmera, will need time to prepare for the ceremony as well. Arya spoke once more to Murtagh, "Eragon and myself thought you might appreciate an opportunity to visit the Tialdari Hall and the adjacent gardens, while Saphira can accompany Thorn on her artworks. That is if the two of you aren't very tired."

Murtagh eyed Thorn happily and said, "I'd be delighted."

Thorn and Saphira stood behind and watched their Riders and Arya walk to the west until they were no longer visible. Saphira turned her head to Thorn, who was still looking in the same direction and said with very much enthusiasm, _Follow me Thorn! I'll show what I've made._

Saphira guided Thorn through, what it felt like, an endless trail of trees until they arrived in the middle of the bare greensward where Saphira presented her sculpture. Very few elves who came to marvel it's sheer beauty, bowed at Saphira's presence. When they saw Thorn, everyone froze wondering if he is a friend or foe. _Don't worry. _said Saphira, _He has come to assist us._

The elves realized that the red dragon, known as Thorn Crimsonwing, is the dragon of Murtagh that betrayed Galbatorix. The elves settled as Thorn spoke into their minds, _Have no fear. I will not harm you. _Thorn settled himself next to Saphira and saw a bright red light above their heads. The sculpture glowed bright cherry red, while small flames flickered in the dark hollows and recesses throughout the edges of stone slab. _Isn't it beautiful? _she asked hoping to gain Thorn's approval.

Thorn met Saphira's twinkling sapphire eye and said, _Of course, it's marvelous. Only..._

Saphira felt that Thorn did not approve, _What wrong? Does it not appeal to you very much?_

Thorn replied in a gentle and comforting tone, _It's not like that. I just think it could use a little more touch. Wait here._

Saphira and the elves watched as Thorn walked toward the sculpture and raised himself to stand on his hind legs with is front paws against the wall. Thorn drew a circular diagram in the middle of the sculpture so it could fill almost every empty space. He drew the circular diagram in the shape of a gedwey ignasia that every Rider would have on the palm of their hands. After Thorn finished drawing the shining palm, he pucked out one of his small ruby scales from his wrist and placed it into the center tip of the diagram. Finally, Thorn let himself down and sat next to Saphira's side.

_What did you just do? _Saphira asked curiously. Thorn looked at her with a hint of amusement and replied, _Watch!_

Both Thorn, Saphira and the elves kept their eyes on the sculpture waiting for something to happen.

Before long, something did happen. A river of bright red light flowed from Thorn's scale though the gedwey ignasia. Like water, the light filled the sharp edges of the diagram and every inch until it reached the bottom end. Afterwards, the diagram shined bright red as the scale in the center resulting in the sculpture becoming more accomplished. The few elves exclaimed with wonder and clapped their hands and cheered, "Well wrought, Crimsonwing!"

Saphira was just as surprised to see that Thorn has some knowledge of art. _Thorn! That is very well done. I'm impressed. _said Saphira.

Thorn replied in approval, _Thanks!_

Saphira knew that there is still time for the ceremony to begin. She thought she could talk to Thorn more as the elves prepare for the Agaeti Malthinae Varden. Saphira spoke in a sweet tone, _Thorn? I was wondering if we could talk alone while the elves prepare for freedom? If it does not hurt much to ask._ Thorn replied contentedly, _Of course. There is still more to this place I would like to know._Saphira fanned her wings and took to the skies followed by the young ruby dragon.

Saphira guided Thorn to a mountain side so the Menoa Tree and most of Ellesmera was in view. She settled herself at the edge of the mossy plummet with her front talons gripped on the edge. Thorn settled himself near her until they were both a friendly chain. From the view, Thorn and Saphira could see the lanterns of the Menoa Tree sparkle like Fire Flies in the night. Thorn very much liked the view from where he and Saphira relaxed on the mountain top.

_What a marvelous sight, is it not? _Saphira asked.

Thorn replied satisfyingly, _It is. I've come to admire this place. It's so peaceful._

Saphira was now pleased of Thorn's approval of Ellesmera. Even so, she still wanted to know more about him. Before she could think any further, Thorn said, _Saphira?_

She turned her focus on Thorn, _Hm? What is it?_

Thorn tried not to be very coincidental with his question, but he proceeded ask her, _I know that we may have had our differences in the past. However, I was wondering about what Eragon said about bearing a scar on his back no more. Has he ever had scar very similar to the Murtagh's back?_

The question brought back memories of the past to Saphira before she ever met Thorn. She remembered the same individual who maimed her Rider once long ago in Tronjeim during Eragon's battle with Durza.

_Yes. Long ago, before I met you, a fierce battle took place in Farthen Dur. My Rider drew swords with his adversary named Durza._

_Durza? Was he supposed to be a Shade?_

_Of course. How did you know?_

_Murtagh told everything. From Gilead, to the Beor Mountains, and then to Tronjeim._

_Oh, that's right! During Eragon's battle with Durza, he suffered a fatal blow to his back by Durza's sword. I was able to save him by destroying the Ishidar Mithriam as a distraction for Eragon to stab him through his heart. I nearly lost Eragon that night, but we emerged victorius._

Thorn could picture it all in his mind. Every single detail and Saphira's care for Eragon. He only wishes that he could have been with Murtagh much earlier. _I understand. I'm sorry I asked. _Thorn said apologetically.

_Don't apologize!_ said Saphira, _I'm glad that we could have this conversation together._

As much as Saphira wanted Thorn to talk with her more, the lanterns of the Menoa Tree burned brighter signaling all volunteers to join and attend the ceremony. Saphira looked overhead with bright enthusiasm, _Thorn look!_ Thorn looked in the same direction and saw the lanterns brighten even more. _Come Thorn! The time to set you and Murtagh free is about to commence._Saphira said diving down from the edge. Thorn followed her with his mind filled with excitement and relief that he and Murtagh are about to be freed from Galbatorix's bind.

Upon arriving at the base of the Menoa Tree, Thorn could see that the elves, who wore white robes similar to what Oromis wears, have gathered in a crescent shaped formation in front of the tree. Thorn could see Murtagh surrounded by a ring of carved poles with lanterns mounted atop. _Go over there and join Murtagh. I'll be right here._Saphira said joining Eragon at the tip of the formation. Thorn did as he was told as he fitted his way through the lanterns on his haunches next to Murtagh.

_Are you excited? _asked Murtagh.

_More than you know._ replied Thorn.

Oromis and Glaedr could be seen at the opposite tip of the formation from Eragon and Saphira. Arya could be seen in the middle of the formation. From within the midst of the elves, Islanzadi appeared and with great dignity, she stood upon the gnarled shelf overlooking her people.

"My people of Ellesmera, we gather here at this very night, to undertake a ritual that has never come to past. Thus, the time to convene the Bind Warder Ceremony has now shown itself. It is only proper that our new hope, not just in the form of Eragon and Saphira, but in the form of Murtagh and Thorn, that should be here at this very moment. Murtagh, son of Morzan, now a Rider who has faith to us all. Thorn, dragon of Murtagh and Saphira's savior, a light that will never dim and shine forever. Both have undergone a terrible fate and fell into the hands of Galbatorix. Enslaved, tortured and forced to fight against their own will. Their true names have become pried by the king's dark magic. Used as weapons of war and idols of destruction who beg for a new beginning. But as they stand before us at this very moment, it is our must to erase their true names and reaffirm a brand new true name for the both them. Let our hearts become whole and our magic combine only then will these brave individuals become free from their unfair predicament."

After Islanzadi's speech, every elf knelt on both knees. Especially Eragon and Oromis, while Saphira and Glaedr who rested on their haunches next to their Riders. Islanzadi turned around to face Murtagh and Thorn, her swan feathered cape brushing against the air. "Remember...", said Izlanadi, "combine your magic with ours to strengthen your freedom. I assure you that you will not be harmed in the process."

Afterwards, she walked off the gnarled shelf and joined her people, kneeling on her knees in the front middle of the formation with Arya joining her. "Let the ritual begin by repeating my words." Islanzadi said informing a signal. She cupped her hands, intertwining her fingers together and closed her eyes as an act of praying.

Eragon, Arya, Oromis and every elf volunteer duplicated Islanzadi's actions. Saphira and Glaedr only slightly declined their heads and closed their eyes with their wings spread outward. Izlandi proceed with the final phase of the ritual, "Letta un yawe abr rauthr fra Murtagh un Thorn. Un atra mor'ranr un ilian thelduin theirra hjarta. (Stop the bond of misfortune from Murtagh and Thorn. And let peace and happiness rule their hearts.)" Everyone, except for Murtagh and Thorn, chanted the same words in unison until the entire forest echoed.

After a moment of silence, everyone released shining balls of random colored magic from their interwined hands. Thorn and Murtagh stood their ground as the floating orbs slowly descended into their position and when came in contact with the ground, they erupted into bright pillars of light. Everyone tried to keep their magic steady as more orbs emerged from their bodies, carefully not to hurt Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon, Oromis, Arya, Saphira, Islanzadi, Glaedr and the elves were becoming exhausted as ounce from every ounce of their magic slowly depleted. Finally, the last orb was released and brightened into one more pillar of light as Murtagh and Thorn were no longer in sight of the blinding light. Everyone waited a moment after they opened their eyes and gazed upon the light until it seemed to dim down.

Just when all was calm, Murtagh and Thorn have emerged from the cage of light. Eragon and Arya rushed to support Murtagh to make sure if the ritual worked. "Murtagh?", asked Eragon, "How do you feel?" Murtagh slowly raised his head and eyed Eragon and Arya with a joyous smile and teary eyes and said in panting breaths of laughter, "I've...never felt...so better." Eragon glanced at each other happily and remained with Murtagh. "Welcome back, Murtagh.", said Arya.

Murtagh turned to face Thorn who seemed to have changed as everyone marveled at him. Not only was Thorn free like Murtagh, but he was much more glorious and pleasing to the eye. He was no longer blood red, but more cherry red and his scales sparkled like never before. Thorn took a moment to examine his new red form as well as the freedom that he had always wanted.

Islanzadi walked towards Murtagh, who still remained knelt to his knees, and smiled comfortingly as she looked down upon him. "Murtagh, son of Morzan, not only do you and Thorn deserve your freedom, but by my reckoning I believe you have earned a commendation for your actions." She gently laid a hand on Murtagh's head and continued, "As is your bravery and courage to rescue your brother and his dragon and for slaying many Raz'zac of Helgind. I hereby pronounce you as, Murtagh Raz'zacslayer."

Murtagh replied trying to recover his bearings while breathing the air of freedom, "Upon my word as a Rider, I will fight to protect those who are close to me."

After a long tender reunion, all of the elves returned to their homes. Thorn, Saphira, Eragon, Murtagh and Arya remained behind. Awkwardly, Murtagh could feel no bout on his back or any place of his body where he was tortured by Galbatorix. He tried to stand, but he felt woozy of the spell removal. Eragon and Arya supported Murtagh one arm around each other's neck. "Wait!", protested Murtagh as he entered Thorn's mind, _Thorn? Do you see any trace of a scar on my back?_

Thorn looked carefully and saw no sign of the scar on Murtagh's back. _No Murtagh. Your body, including mine, has healed during the ritual._

It came to Murtagh's mind that the scar on his back is gone. He was so happy that he no longer has any trace of his and Eragon's uncaring father. Together Eragon, Murtagh and Arya left the Menoa Tree to recover their strengths for the next morning leaving Thorn and Saphira behind.

Saphira watched as Thorn examined himself clearly other than feeling the joy of being free from Galbatorix's spell. _Thorn?_ she asked, _How do you feel?_

_This feels so good. I've never thought freedom would make me feel more alive. But somehow..._

_What? Is it something else?_

_I feel...stronger that I had felt back at Uru'baen._

_...It must be a side-effect of the ritual. Anyhow, Glaedr wants to see you at the lake immediately._

_Huh!? But it's late and I'm tired. What does he want from me now._

_I don't know. He told me to tell that he has one more important lesson tonight._

Thorn wondered why Glaedr would want to summon him back at the lake in the middle of the night. He had a feeling that it could be urgent and that he should not debate Glaedr's orders.

Thorn sighed, _Alright, I'll go see him._

Thorn walked past Saphira as she quickly examined his much brighter form until she stopped by calling out his name, _Thorn._

He stopped and turned his head to face her smiling at him, _Welcome to the Varden. _said Saphira.

Thorn smiled back and nodded his head without replying. Saphira fanned her wings ready to take to the skies, but she ceased. She turned her to view Thorn once more who was walking the trail towards the lake until she could no longer see him. _Hurry back Thorn! I'll be waiting._ she said as she took to the skies and flew to her quarters to rest with her Rider.

After going not too far, Thorn began to feel something in his head that he once felt before. He stopped until the feeling tensed and worsen. _Oh no! Not again! _he whimpered realizing that it was the same feeling that he felt in both Surda and the Hadarac Desert.

Thorn felt that he was stumble, he did when heard something unexpectedly. _You fool! Do you really believe you could get rid of me that easily?_

Thorn fell to his side trying to withstand the intense pain, _Why won't you leave me alone?_

The cold voice in Thorn's mind replied, _Do you not understand? You are your ancestors--_

Before the strange voice could finish, Thorn saw Glaedr arrive to him first. He looked at the down ruby dragon with concern, _Thorn? What is happening?_

Thorn tried to speak, but the pain was too much for him to withstand. Instead, the cold voice spoke for him mockingly, _Ah! We meet again at last._

_What are you doing to Thorn?_

_Taking pleasure in manipulating this hatchling's mind to do my bidding. Then, I could use his body to burn this entire forest until it burns black and the grounds are filled with ash._

Glaedr growled recognizing the voice of the invader, _That voice! I remember you. You really believe that you could overpower me, the one who taught you how to fight? What a fool._

The voice in Thorn's mind laughed torturing even more, _Then I guess I'll start with you. Old buzzard._

Glaedr grew impatient of the invaders presence, _How dare you invade the minds of my students._ he said as he supported the agonizing Thorn to his paws, _Thorn, look into my eyes!_

The young red dragon and did as he was told. Thorn stared in Glaedr's fiery eyes as he heard him say, _Return to the dark void from whence you came._

After that, the voice in Thorn's mind let out a searing cry and Thorn fell back to the ground panting from the intense pain. _Glaedr?_

Thorn said trying to recover his bearings, _What was that?_

_I dare not tell you. Now enough talk, let us be off._

_Master? Why are speaking to me that way?_

_There is no time for questions. Now follow me!_

Before Glaedr could spread his wings, Thorn rushed in front of him to block the gold dragon's path. _Glaedr._ said Thorn, _You're talking to me as if this is the last night that we would speak to each other. What is going to happen. Please, tell me!_

Glaedr's face became empty, Thorn knew that something is about to happen, but only Glaedr knows. _I am dying, Thorn._

The red dragon could not believe what he just heard. _Dying!? But how?_ Thorn asked shockingly.

_Long before you and I first met, Galbatorix casted a seal upon my Rider. He is unable to use strong levels of magic and therefore will kill soon. This also affects my life too. I fear that tomorrow may be the last time I can see the sun rise._

_I understand now but, why did you summon me all the way out here?_

_Please understand Thorn, that you are a dragon of no boundary. Ever since you were just an egg, you have become blessed with many qualities that no other dragon could comprehend. I want to help you master these qualities, for when the time comes, you will be ready._

Thorn never thought that something like this would happen. Even so, he decided to comply to Glaedr's request, _Alright. What must I do?_

Glaedr fanned his wings out again ushering Thorn to fly with him to the lake they once visited. Thorn spreads out wings and follows Glaedr wondering what he meant by a power that no could comprehend. Or worse, what if me could never learn to control. Upon arriving back at the lake, Glaedr teaches Thorn that only his emotions could awaken the power that rests within him. Thorn tried to think of many things that happened to him in the past, but no matter how hard he tries he could not prevail. _I can't do it master. It's no use._Glaedr tilted his head to the side to encourage him not to quit.

_You must not give up that easily._

_What do you suggest that I do?_

_Think of the person you hold so dear to you. Or at least anyone else. And think of what might happen to that person if he or she were hurt by someone you mostly dislike._

After that, Thorn thought on the people he cared for so much. Murtagh, Glaedr, Oromis, Nasuada, even Saphira. _Alright. I have it now. _Thorn said readying himself.

Thorn stood in his ambush position with his tight shut. His mind focused only on the people he cared for deep in his heart. Glaedr watched as Thorn began to hum with a bright shining silver like mist emanating from his body. He felt the power rising in Thorn's body rising to an incredibly high level that turns out to be much higher than his. A moment later, Thorn opened his eyes that changed from ruby red to gold almost like Glaedr's eyes. His teeth clenched until he felt the peak of his magic rose to it's limit. Thorn cocked his head quickly with his wings spread and screamed out loud as if he were gaining much more potential. The result caused a shockwave from Thorn's body which sent almost every tree around him and Glaedr to lean and large wall of water splashing against the lake. The blow was so intense it nearly sent Glaedr off his paws while shutting his eyes, but he held his ground withstanding the force.

Glaedr's eyes reopened widely, _What tremendous power! _he said shockingly, but excited.

The bright mist receded from Thorn's body as his eyes returned back to normal. Thorn dropped his as he faced nothing but the ground grasping for air. _Did I...did I do it? _Thorn asked as he started to lose his his focus. He was starting to feel weary and could hardly stand. At that moment, Thorn lost consciousness yet again and fell over.

Glaedr walked over to the unconscious red dragon and smiled proudly, _Well, what do you know? Too tired to even argue._

Glaedr carefully hoisted Thorn onto his back and took to the skies. This time, Glaedr flew to the Crags of Tel'naeir instead of Thorns quarters since he could not fit into the tree house. _Be strong Thorn._said Glaedr, _Our ancestors, including Alagaesia, are depending you._

Upon arriving, Glaedr gently landed carefully not to drop the unconscious Thorn on his back. He crawled to the edge of the forest and gently laid Thorn down next to a tree as Glaedr curled up across from him beneath the outstretched boughs. Glaedr took one last look at Thorn who was resting underneath the tree Glaedr set him under. And then, like an father animal watching over it's cub, Glaedr fell asleep next to another tree where he laid curled up. And together, they rested for the night and the Agaeti Malthinae Varden has ended.

**Whew! What do you think of that. Pretty well thought out huh? Murtagh Raz'zacslayer, I like the sound of that. I will reveal Murtagh and Thorn's true names later on in the story.**


	20. Scars

**Okay guys I'm back and ready for the next chapter. Aren't you glad that Murtagh and Thorn are free? That's a relief. However, you guys better brace yourselves because something terrible is going to happen. Not just the death of Oromis and Glaedr, but something very bad. This chapter was a little difficult for me to write, sorry it took so long. Here it comes;**

Chapter 20: Scars

When Thorn awoke, trying to coordinate his vision, he found himself in another location. The land he was in turns out to be a grassy field covered in a minorly thick fog.

_What is this place? _he thought.

Thorn stood to his paws and viewed his surroundings. All that could be seen was nothing but the grassy field, the fog and gray skies. Thorn opened his mind to detect another presence and felt someone or something pass through the cloudy sky. He glanced up into the sky and saw two dragon-like silhouettes darting through the clouds.

_Wait! _he shouted into their minds.

The two dragons did not respond, it felt to Thorn that they could not see, hear or detect his presence. Without hesitation, he took to the skies and followed the pair not to far behind. As Thorn flew behind the pair, he noticed a sparkling stone that appeared to be an egg in one of the figure's grasp. It was hard for him to tell what color it could be due to the thick clouds.

After a few moments of flight, the two dragons landed next to a river stream while Thorn hid himself in the thick tall grass fearing that the two dragons may attack for attempting to steal their baby. Thorn kept his head poked out of the tall grass and heard one of the dragons, that was huddled against the other, speak into the mind of the slightly larger dragon, _Why? Why must we do this to our child?_ said the dragon as if it were in tears.

It came to Thorn's mind that the dragon who just spoke is a female and the other dragon is a male. Thorn now understands that the two dragons are most definitely mates.

The male dragon, holding the egg, replied to his mate, _My love, if we keep him much longer, I fear the Forsworn will find our precious child and use him to destroy everything._

The dragoness began to sob with her scaly cheeks drenched in tears. Even just by hearing and watching the sad story between the two dragons, Thorn was now filled with just as much pity and sorrow the two mates were engulfed into. _I know that it's best for our baby..._, said the dragoness, _but still...I wish I could see our child huddled under my wing and see the love in his adorable eyes._

_As do I, but he has received our blessing and he will soon rise a savior to us all._

_I understand but, may I hold him just one last time?_

Thorn watched silently as the male dragon handed the egg over to his mate. The dragoness held the tiny egg and adored it as any loving and caring mother would to her baby.

_I hope you find someone who is worthy of becoming your Rider._ she sniffled and then nuzzled it tenderly wishing that she could see her baby hatch before her and the father dragon.

The male dragon moved in closer to his mate, _It's time to let our son go._

The female dragon agreed to release the egg into the river but, she could not force her talons to release their baby as she held it over the calm and gentle streams. It turns out she does not want to leave her poor child behind. Even Thorn could feel her sorrowful emotions. Tears were flowing from her ducts as she withdrew the egg in her warm embrace.

_I can't...I can't do it. I don't want to let him to go._ she cried.

The male dragon kindly nuzzled the neck of his mate and said tenderly, _Permit me to do so._

It was hard for the dragoness to lend the egg to the father, but she did so anyway for the better reason. The father dragon padded towards the edge of the river and held the egg over the clear stream as he looked at it as if it contained a dragon that will soon become one beyond any other.

_May you rise from the ashes as the one who will bring balance to our race. And the evil fear you as a bane of courage._ declared the father dragon.

_Farewell, my beloved hatchling._ sniffled the mother dragon.

Afterwards, the father dragon lowered his paw into the stream and the egg slowly drifted away onto the surface of the river. Thorn watched the egg bopping against the surface like a fishing lure as it made it's long journey down the stream to be long forgotten. He then turned his interests back to the two dragons who were mourning for the loss of their child. The young ruby dragon thought for a moment until something sparked into his mind. While Thorn saw the dragoness wrap her neck around her mate's neck in sorrow, something strange and unusual had shown itself in his mind.

Thorn's widened with surprise as he slightly gasped, _Wait! Could they be my...?!_

Thorn opened his eyes and found himself back in the deep forest of Ellesmera.

_What?! Another dream?_ he thought.

The sun was fully up and shining brightly which made the young ruby dragon move a paw in front of his eyes blocking the blinding rays. He straddled himself to his belly to keep his eyes away from the sun. _So you're awake? _said a familiar voice.

Thorn looked next to him to see Murtagh crouched next to a tree. _Morning Murtagh._ replied Thorn.

_And to you too, Thorn. _responded Murtagh.

The red dragon looked about and realized Murtagh was not alone. He saw Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Oromis and Glaedr on the other side.

Before Thorn could say anything, Glaedr blocked him off and said, _We wanted to make sure if your condition is recovered like Murtagh's condition. It would pain us if the ceremony had any negative effect on your cellular structure._

To Thorn's surprise, Glaedr was still alive.

_You're...still alive?_ he asked as if he were looking at a ghost.

_Fortunately yes. Although, I'm not sure how much time I have left. Tell me, do you feel any different?_

_Not exactly. But for some reason, I feel much stronger than before._

_That is something that you have always carried from the day you were born. Though it would seem that the Bind Warder celebration has strengthened your physical prowess. The technique that I've taught you last night could give the us a chance to overthrow Galbatorix._

_So...have I successfully mastered it completely?_

_Not yet. Keep learning to wield that power and soon you will learn the truth of why it was given to you._

Thorn knew that even after so much training with his new master, there is still much more for him to learn. No matter how anyone felt about him, Saphira has grown very accustomed to Thorn's new red form. He seemed much brighter than before and more cherry red than blood red. The scales sparkled much brighter and more gleamingly now that Thorn is in the sun. Apart from that, Saphira saw a strange red liquid leaking from one of Thorn's nostrils. It came to Saphira's mind that she could see Thorn bleeding in front of everyone.

_Thorn..._ she said as she got Thorn's attention, _there is blood leaking from your left nostril!_

Thorn drew a paw toward his muzzle and checked to find out that she was right. He found his own blood smeared across the palm of his paw. He felt nor pain and dizziness, but how could something like that happen so oddly, he thought.

_Have no fear!_ said Glaedr, _It's only a side-effect. This happens after your powers subsides from your body._

Thorn felt relieved that he was in no real danger, but he felt uncomfortable of the fact of bleeding in front everyone.

Arya kindly took a fresh cloth and used it to clean Thorn's snout while the red dragon cleaned his blood smeared paw with his tongue. Before anything else happened, Arya glanced at the cloth and could see a change in Thorn's blood. For some reason, it sparkled like golden glitter had been mixed within the red substance all over the cloth.

"Murtagh, come look at this!", she said surprisingly.

Both Murtagh and Eragon walked toward either side of Arya and beheld Thorn's glimmering blood on the cloth in Arya's hand.

"What could this mean?", asked Eragon to his brother.

Murtagh only shrugged. Even Arya had no idea. After Thorn finished cleaning his paw, he and Saphira came close to examine the blood soaked cloth. Neither Thorn or Saphira had any idea of the aspect. The only thing left was Oromis and Glaedr.

Eragon moved in and asked, "Do you know what this means?"

Glaedr's mind emerged with everyone elses minds, _That is a sign to let the world know that he has received the blessing of our anscestors and many wild dragons. When the blood of a certain dragon shines like Thorn's blood, that signifies that he is a descendant of the heavens who will one day lead our race to a new era of prosperity._

Thorn was very surprised to hear that for the first time, never thought of being a descendant of the heavens or becoming birthed with the blood of many wild dragons. Everyone turned their sights to Thorn in amazement, rendering him embarrassed of everyone staring at him.

_Why is everyone staring at me?_ he asked uncomfortably, _I had no idea that I could be this special._

_Incredible!_, thought Murtagh, _Who would have thought that my dragon is destined to change the world._

Even Eragon, Arya and Saphira were just as surprised as Murtagh was. In order for the staring contest to end, Oromis and Glaedr had to tell everyone to leave so then their deaths could not be disturbed. Everyone, except Oromis and Glaedr, have begun to leave the forest until Glaedr touched Thorn's mind, _Young one. If it pleases you, I would like to have one more conversation._

The young red dragon separated himself from the group and asked, _What's wrong, master?_

Glaedr thought about his last words for what was going to happen to him in a matter of minutes. He could not tell Thorn of what was coming and decides to change the subject, _Thorn, what is it that you know about your parents?_

Thorn's eyes widened with shock and confusion, _Huh!? Where did that come from all of a sudden?_, he asked wondering if Glaedr and his Rider were hiding something from him.

_I'm just asking you if you have any real memories of the dragons who had birthed you?_

_...I don't really know much. All I do know is that they may have cared for me._

_Aye, that they did. Thorn, I want you remember everything that I have taught you and your Rider. Do not forget of what I taught about Prince Atticus and the wild dragons. And remember to keep your friends safe at all costs._

Thorn was utterly confused of Glaedr's protection to him and everyone else. Oromis took no chances and mounted Glaedr.

"Go on young dragon.", said Oromis, "Be in peace."

After that, Glaedr and Oromis parted their ways from Thorn and watched them disappear deeper. As Thorn began to walk the opposite direction toward the group, just after taking a few steps forward closer, he froze. He felt an unwanted feeling flowing inside his mind as he felt another presence in the forest. It felt so familiar and yet, he felt as if he knows this presence. Thorn stood their alone in the middle of the forest for at least half a minute and decides to run back towards Oromis and Glaedr fearing for the worst. Instead of flying, Thorn rushed through the forest as fast as he could while passing through twigs and branches.

_Glaedr, what's going on? Where are you?_ he thought. A moment later, he heard a brawling commotion in the clearing. It sounded like swords clashing and two dragons dueling.

Upon arriving in the clearing, Thorn spotted Oromis fighting a strange man in black armor and Glaedr fighting a large dark black dragon. Thorn could not imagine of what he could be seeing. He felt a cold pit form in his stomach knowing that the unfriendly visitors are nothing more than Galbatorix and Shruikan. The two large dragons clashed against each other in mid-air while Oromis and Galbatorix dueled with their swords Naegling and Adlant as sparks flew from their blades. A moment later, Shruikan struck down Glaedr to the ground. Amazingly, he landed on both of his paws.

_Master Glaedr!_ cried Thorn as he rushed over to support him.

_Thorn!? Stay back! _protested Glaedr.

Thorn obeyed and stopped, he took a few steps back until Shruikan's orange gaze met Thorn. He chuckled menacingly with an eager fury, _I've finally found you, defective._ he said labeling Thorn.

A moment later, Naegling and Adlant were being shoved against each other making grinding noises until Galbatorix makes a quick stroke with Adlant, forcing Oromis a few feet away from him until he was down on one knee. Eragon, Arya, Saphira and Murtagh arrived at the scene merely seconds ago.

_Thorn..._, Saphira asked, _What is..._, before she could say anything else, her eyes widened in shock as she gasped skockingly at the sight of the frightening coal black dragon and Galbatorix who found Murtagh standing next to Thorn.

"There you are, son of Morzan. My traitorous tool.", Galbatorix said with an evil sneer.

"Murtagh?", Eragon asked, "Who is that?"

Murtagh tried to not to enter Eragon's mind, so then Galbatorix could hear every secret, "That's...Galbatorix!", he replied.

Oromis has finally recovered himself and stood up to his feet with Naegling still in his grasp.

Galbatorix reached into his satchel and pulled out a certain type of bean, "Here, take this.", he said as he tossed the bean toward Oromis' feet.

Oromis looked down and examined the bean and then asked Galbatorix, "What are you plotting?"

Galbatorix patiently reasoned with him, "I've been waiting for this for a long time. I would prefer that you would be at full strength so then this fight would be more meaningful. You see, I'm offering you a favor. If you eat that bean, the spell will be broken and you will be free from death.", he explained.

Oromis took one last long look at the bean and then he crushed it under one of his boots.

Galbatorix raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What is the meaning of this!?", he asked frustratingly.

Oromis brought his sights back to Galbatorix's gaze with his silvery hair flowing in the wind.

"You've never understood the concept of being a true Rider. I don't need magic to defeat you. As long as there is a fire that burns within my heart, I could overcome any obstacle. Even if I were to die by your hands, I shall accept death with open arms. My dragon will honorably beside me and live on forever. The only thing I need...is Naegling.", declared Oromis as he pointed his sword to his evil Rider with the golden blade shining in the sun.

Glaedr and Shruikan could be heard arguing as well.

_Why do you trust that inferior being. Do you not see old friend, he is nothing, his life is meaningless. Why trust a hatchling who had sworn his allegiance with me?_asked Shruikan.

_...Because, I see the good quality in him. Thorn's offense was against no one. Using one as a tool of war is nothing but the act of a heartless wretch who desires nothing but power. You cause people to despise him for your own doing. You label him as an inferior and a defective. What I believe is that the Crimsonwing will change the world for our race forever. Shruikan...you are the inferior._ replied Glaedr as he stood straight on both legs.

Everyone was turned on by Oromis and Glaedr's change of heart. Thorn had felt so much confidence in him, he felt that it was his destiny to leave Uru'baen and find a new life for his own needs. Galbatorix laughed out loud with his head thrown backwards.

"Well then...", said Galbatorix with a dark grin, "let's see if your prediction is correct."

Galbatorix charged after Oromis with Adlant ready for the kill, but Oromis withdrew Naegling and clashed swords with him once more. Glaedr and Shruikan took to the skies once more in a final battle. The fight between the Riders and the Dragons has now become much more fierce. The brutality of the two elderly dragons biting, clawing and burning each other above the forest. Naegling and Adlant being swung around in an inhuman speed as bright sparks filled the air. Thorn and Saphira kept their eyes on the battle above while Eragon, Murtagh and Arya kept watch on Oromis dueling Galbatorix. It was a long and tiresome battle.

Suddenly, there was a roar of pain that shook the sky. Thorn and Saphira could only hope that Glaedr was not the one who has become wounded. Unfortunately, Glaedr fell to the ground motionless. The impact shook the ground so much, it nearly sent Thorn and Saphira off their paws.

Oromis shoved Galbatorix but, he took his focus off of him and turned to his severely injured dragon, "Glaedr!", he whispered.

Galbatorix saw an opening, knowing that Oromis is keeping his guard down, and charged for the kill. Oromis turned his focus on Galbatorix, but it was too late. Eragon, Murtagh and Arya were in shock seeing the blade of Galbatorix's Adlant protruding through the back of Oromis and a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that...all there is?", said Galbatorix in Oromis' ear, "...No challenge...no...resistance?"

Galbatorix shoved Oromis away withdrawing Adlant from his body and causing him to drop Naegling to his feet.

"Oromis!", Eragon and Murtagh said in unison as Oromis fell directly into their arms until they were both to the ground. Shruikan landed a few feet away from Glaedr, laughing in own mind, _All too easy to the very end._

Saphira desperately rushed to see if their is any life left in Glaedr but Thorn protested, _Saphira, wait!_

No matter the case, she paid no attention to him and rushed to Glaedr's side. She saw multiple puncture wounds all over his neck signifying that Shruikan had buried his teeth deep into his scales.

Miraculously, Glaedr is still alive and still breathing. Saphira nuzzled him with care, but Shruikan was displeased. _You're still breathing!? Then let me put you out of your misery. _growled Shruikan.

The large black dragon walked to Saphira and Glaedr preparing to deliver the final blow. Saphira was filled with grief and sorrow and she could not fight. Shruikan raised a paw high in the air ready to finish Glaedr, but his paw stopped as Thorn darted in between Shruikan and Glaedr.

Thorn stood in his battle position and kept his fiery eyes on Shruikan, _I will kill you if you touch them! _he said warning Shruikan.

This made Shruikan angrier and more furious, _Heroic posturing!? Don't you see what happens? No matter where you go, no matter who comes close to you, misfortune will follow you for the rest of your days._

Thorn could hear Glaedr breathing heavily as he kept his eyes on Shruikan. On the other side, Oromis was having the same problem as Glaedr.

Arya kept Oromis' head relaxed in her lap, just as Oromis kept a hand on his wound to slow the bleeding, while Eragon and Murtagh kept their guard up on Galbatorix.

The black Rider glanced down at Naegling which Oromis dropped after the battle and picked it up, "You're Naegling shall make a fine addition to my collection.", he said as he turns his sights to Murtagh.

"Now son of Morzan...", Galbatorix said raising his left hand exposing his mark, "obey me!"

Galbatorix attempted to take control of Murtagh's mind just like before, but he failed as Murtagh gave a smug and courageous smile.

Galbatorix's eyes widened with surprise, knowing full well that Murtagh's true name has beem changed, "You had better try a new trick, my king!", Murtagh said unsheathing Zar'roc and pointing it at Galbatorix, "Because that one is beginning to bore me."

Galbatorix figured out that Thorn's true name had changed as well, but he thought of a more devious idea, "If you and your dragon won't return the egg to me and return to my keep, I shall burn this entire forest and all of it's inhabitants to the ground."

Eragon was stunned but smug, "How would you possibly do that!?"

Galbatorix raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. It signaled Shruikan to ram a tree down until it's are completely detached to the ground. One fell down, which shook the ground underneath everyone.

"It's your choice Murtagh.", said Galbatorix, "The more you refuse, more inhabitants shall perish." Murtagh had so many things flowing through mind, he could not think of what to say.

The black Rider snapped his fingers again and Shruikan knocked down another tree.

"Stop!", shouted Murtagh.

Shruikan ceased the attack and Murtagh reached into his satchel and pulled out the emerald egg. Galbatorix grinned with excitement as the massive black dragon settled next to him. Murtagh tossed the egg into Galbatorix's hands and said pleadingly, "You can have the egg, but leave everyone else alone."

"Agreed. That is if you will join us again?"

"What!? I will never..."

"If you refuse, then I shall have my dragon tear your dragon apart."

Murtagh could not imagine Thorn dying just now. He knew that Thorn has a destiny and he wants him to fulfill it in whatever he can. Murtagh sheathed his sword and took one last look at Eragon with watery eyes, "Eragon...tell everyone...that...I've tried."

Eragon could not believe of what he was hearing, he realized that Murtagh is returning back to Uru'baen with Galbatorix and Shruikan. Murtagh wiped the tears from his eyes and mounted Shruikan after Galbatorix. Thorn could not believe that his own Rider has mounted Shruikan and prepared to return to the place he hated so much.

_Murtagh!? What are you doing!?_

_Trust me Thorn. I know what I'm doing._

_I'm coming with you._

_No, stay here with everyone else._

_What!? But Murtagh..._

_They won't kill me. And I've left the real egg in your satchel. Do it for me Thorn._

_...Alright. I'll stay behind and keep everyone safe. And Murtagh, I promise will save you from Galbatorix._

_Thank you, Thorn._

Shruikan turned his head to give Thorn one last warning, _I suggest you mind your back, little red hatchling. Because the next time we meet, your...my...prey._

Thorn growled bravely as Shruikan took to the skies carrying his beloved Rider with Galbatorix. It was until the black dragon left the forest, tthat Oromis began to stand up with the support of Eragon and Arya. Thorn turned around to check on Glaedr with Saphira's head on his neck. As Thorn examined Glaedr's wounds, he wondered why Saphira was so close to him. It came to Thorn's mind that Saphira was in love with Glaedr and desired him to be her mate, but she was refused knowing that Glaedr was too old and that she was meant for someone else.

_Master Glaedr? Are you alright?_ asked Thorn.

_...For the moment it would seem. _replied Glaedr.

With very little strength left, Oromis walked toward Glaedr and stroked his neck gently, "We...must...go to...the Stone of Broken Egg.", he said to let everyone know of his request.

"Eragon.", said Arya, "I should stay behind, so then I could tell everyone of what happened today."

Eragon nodded in agreement as Arya walked back into the deep forest of the elves.

An hour later, after Thorn, Saphira and Eragon guided Oromis and Glaedr to the Stone of Broken Egg, Thorn sat on his haunches at the mossy edge of the monolith in shame. He felt that what just happened earlier was his fault and that he should have remained in Uru'baen. More importantly, he feels weak and inferior without Murtagh around. Thorn thought that perhaps Shruikan was right, that misfortune will follow him for the rest of his days. A moment later, Saphira and Eragon emerged from one of the caves in the walls.

"Thorn.", Eragon said as Thorn turned his head to face him, "Oromis is unconcious but Glaedr is still awake and requests for one last conversation with you."

The young red dragon echoed into his mind and nodded in agreement, _...Alright. I'll talk with him._

Before doing so, Thorn felt so much sorrow and grief in Saphira, that when her eyes met his, she took her sights off of Thorn as he felt a slight bit of anger in her.

The young ruby dragon entered the cave without delay and found Glaedr curled to the wall with Oromis resting under his wing. He padded closer until the gold dragon could see him in his death chamber.

_Ah! ...Thorn Crimsonwing. I'm sorry about your Rider. The reason I never wanted you involved in this is because you hold something far greater than any life form. I apologize for keeping secrets from you._

_Glaedr, there is nothing for you to apologize for. ...I feel that this event happened because of me. I feel that I'm the cause of this war. More importantly, I feel that Saphira dislikes me because of what had befallen over you and Oromis. I should never have left Uru'baen, for you would still be unharmed by now._

_You must not doubt yourself, young one. You are not the one at fault. Galbatorix used you and Murtagh as weapons of war. I've wanted to die anyway. So did my Rider. Our time in this world has now come to an end._

_You wanted this to happen!? But then..._

_Don't worry about me any more, young one. I have nothing more to teach you from now on. However, before my time is up, there is something I want you to have._

Glaedr stretched out his good leg and placed a large coin-like object before Thorn. It was big enough to fit the entire center of his paw. The young red dragon took it into his paw and examined it closely. It was made of pure smooth obsidian stone.

_What is this? _asked Thorn.

Glaedr replied, _That is a magic compass. It was crafted by elven magicians to point into the direction of the answers the holder seeks._

Thorn smiled contentedly and placed the compass into his satchel, _Thank you. _he said expressing his gratitude.

Glaedr smiled back but then he began to breathe heavily. Glaedr knew that his time was coming and pleads his last words to Thorn.

_Young one. I want you to take care of Saphira and make sure that Galbatorix and Shruiken never claims her. I also want you to remember that if you ever find Prince Atticus, all you seek will be revealed. And remember one more thing, that I will watch over you and your friends forever from above. Follow your dreams and the door to destiny shall open. Never give up, always endure and you will find peace. Thorn Crimsonwing, you are the world's only hope to bring our race to a new golden era of prosperity. Farewell, brave dragon._

And with that, Glaedr drew his last breath and gently laid his head to the ground with his eyes wide open. Thorn fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. It was hard for him to imagine that Shruikan would be so cold-hearted to kill an honorable dragon before him. As of now he could not take the sight of seeing death in Glaedr's lifeless eyes. It was too frightening for him. Thorn does Glaedr an honorable favor and shuts his eyelids himself with a talon and said, _Stydja unin mor'ranr, Glaedr Ebrithil._(Rest in peace, Master Glaedr.) Thorn glanced over at the puncture holes and carefully traced his front and middle talon of his right paw against Glaedr's bloody neck. He withdrew his talons and carefully Glaedr's blood against his cheek as a promise that his death will never be in vain.

_I'll make sure you're the next one to go, Shruikan._ promised Thorn.

**Wow! That sure is an awful way to die, isn't it? The next chapter will be a little more easier than this one. Please don't hate me Murtagh lovers, I promise Murtagh will not die in my story. I promise. Sorry if I made any mistakes.**


	21. Just Let me Die

**Hey guys, I'm back. Look, about that last chapter, I'm sorry about Murtagh. Don't worry, Thorn will eventually save him. Oh by the way, you might wanna grab a tissue box or something because this scene will have you cry a river of tears. This is another romance chapter, but it's also a very sad one. Here it comes;**

Chapter 21: Just Let me Die

Meanwhile, back outside of the Stone of Broken Egg, just after the death of Glaedr and Oromis, Thorn immediately walked directly straight into the light where he could only see Eragon. Thorn could hear him intertwining his hands around his mouth screaming Saphira's name over and over in a loud and desperately worried manner. Saphira was nowhere to be seen.

The young ruby dragon curiously rushed next to Eragon, _What's wrong, Shadeslayer? Where is Saphira? _he asked.

Eragon glanced into Thorn's sparkling ruby eyes, "I'm not sure. She left without saying a word.", he said in a worried tone.

Thorn feared that something terrible is bound to happen to her. _Stay calm! Tell me what happened before she left. _he asked.

Eragon cooled himself down and said from the start during Thorn's final conversation with Glaedr of Saphira's disappearance.

"While you were inside talking with Glaedr, I sensed Saphira's emotions. I tried to comfort her by saying something when I saw tears running down her face, but she fanned her wings and left in a great hurry. I'm worried about her. It seems her mind is blocked, so I don't even know where she had flown to."

The young ruby dragon listened very well and thought carefully of what Eragon had informed him. He thought harder until all the pieces came together as one. What he felt earlier in Saphira was her feelings for Glaedr that still linger in her mind. Thorn believed that she may have flown away to run from her fate. Or worse. Thorn believed that she may plan to kill herself to be with Glaedr in the afterlife and extinguish the race of the dragons forever.

_Saphira, what are you thinking? _he thought.

Eragon looked blankly at him, "Thorn...?", he uttered sensing something unpeculiar in his mind.

Thorn looked down at Eragon with a calm depression in his eyes, _I think I know why she left. _he said as Eragon opened his mind enough to draw in as much information as possible.

_I fear that it's because of Glaedr's death. I searched in her mind and realized that she desired Glaedr as her mate. It was until the battle was over, I knew of this. Who knows, Saphira is probably planning to kill herself to be with Glaedr again._

Eragon was very surprised that Thorn figured out that Saphira wanted Glaedr to mate with her. On the other hand, he was worried about losing her after all the things they had been through.

"I don't believe it...", said Eragon in a depressed and worried tone, "How can she even think of doing something like that!? I have to find her before she hurts herself."

Eragon knew that he and Thorn were on top of the monolith and the only way down to the ground, is to ride a dragon.

"Thorn.", he said, "Take me to the ground, so then I could call Folkvir and locate her."

Thorn knew how important Saphira was to Eragon, but he also believed that the death of Oromis and Glaedr but also the kidnapping of Murtagh was his fault. Eragon could probably persuade Saphira to come back, but Thorn feels that it's his responsibility to talk with her.

_I shall guide you to the ground, but let me do the searching for you. _Thorn said in Eragon's mind.

This confused Eragon, "Why you...?", he asked.

_...It's practically my fault that Glaedr and Oromis are dead. I feel that she dislikes me so much that I should never have saved her back at Helgrind._

"But you're not the problem. Galbatorix wants Saphira to breed a new race for his own needs."

_True, but he wants me too._

"Why does he need you and Murtagh?"

_For that, I do not know. Someday I hope to find the answer to that. Now get on my back._

Thorn lowered himself to his belly so Eragon can climb onto his back. Eragon only walked just a few inches close to Thorn until he felt unsure if Thorn will keep his word.

"Thorn.", he said expecting the truth out of him, "Can I really trust you for finding Saphira by yourself for me?"

The young red dragon nodded his head and brightened a trusting smile, _You'll soon learn to trust me, Shadeslayer._

And for that, Eragon borded Thorn and together, they landed at the base of the monolith. After they landed, Eragon disembarked from Thorn's back Thorn unfolded his wings before he heard Eragon say, "Thorn. Please come back with her."

Thorn replied, _I will Shadeslayer. You have my word._

Eragon watched as the young ruby dragon took to the skies and vanish in the beyond in search for Saphira.

After a long period of time, Thorn flew over the canyons where Glaedr once tested his flying skills. His eyes were scanning the ground for any signs of life. Thorn flew for at least a half hour, he felt that Saphira was far away from Ellesmera. Thorn was suddenly feeling tired and felt the need to land next to a waterfall that he was now hovering over until something caught his eye. He spotted a sparkling blue figure perched at the edge of the falls as if ready to drop itself.

Thorn knew it was Saphira and that she still holds the same feelings for Glaedr. As Thorn landed next to the stream that leads to the watery plummet, without Saphira noticing him, he could feel the sadness in her as she slowly leaned upon the edge of the cliff. Thorn felt that his explanation with Eragon was correct. He felt the same thoughts and emotions that are now dwelling in her mind and she plans to kill herself to be with Glaedr again. Not only would Eragon become dragonless, but the entire race of the dragons will be diminished forever.

Saphira was just about to drop herself until she heard Thorn echo desperately into her mind, _Don't do it!_

This surprised her and nearly sent her tumbling down the edge until she got a good grip from where she was standing. Saphira turned her head around and noticed Thorn standing behind her.

_Stay back! _she said to warn Thorn that she wants to be alone.

Thorn knew that it won't be easy to bring Saphira back to Eragon, but he insisted on trying to keep his promise.

_Come now, Saphira._ Thorn said as he stretched forth a foreleg, _Just lend me you're paw._

_No! Don't come any closer or I'll jump and be lost in the void forever! _said Saphira.

Thorn knew that if Saphira falls, she would not survive. Before he even landed, he noticed that the chasm below, where the water drops from the stream, is deep and full of large, sharp and jagged rocks. Even a dragon Glaedr's size would not survive such a plummet. Especially, when one is impaled by the rocks below the water for they would suffer a slow and painful death no matter their size. It would be fatal to see Saphira punctured by many tooth like rocks below.

_No you won't. _remarked Thorn as Saphira grew impatiant.

_What makes you think I won't?_

_Because I'm involved now. I've also made a promise to Eragon that I would find you and bring you back._

_Stay out of this! This does not concern you!_

Thorn tried his best not to say anything offensive so, he plans to reason with her in a more civilized way.

_Why do you plan to kill yourself?_ he asked.

_That is none of your business._

_Is it because Shruikan killed Glaedr?_

Saphira was growing even more impatiant as she turned her head to face Thorn with fire burning in her eyes, _It's because you saved me from that Lethrblaka back at Helgrind. I wish I would have died at that moment so then I could be with Glaedr in the afterlife. And you...! _she said with a blinding rage as she came eye to eye with Thorn with his neck cocked straight absorbing Saphira's burning anger, _This is your fault! If you had never would come to Ellesmera, Glaedr would still be alive I hate you...you Eggbreaker!_

And for that, Thorn felt that his heart had been stabbed by a thousand daggers and his body was going cold by hearing Saphira yell at him.

_Fly away Thorn, I never want to see you again! _Saphira said scornfully as she turned her back on Thorn to embrace her death again.

Thorn felt that it was now hopeless for him to persuade Saphira to stop thinking about Glaedr's death. He slowly began to walk away until something had come to mind. He remembered Glaedr telling him to never give up even in the darkest times.

Thorn decides to try again by walking back toward Saphira, _Saphira, I know how-- _he tried to finish until Saphira interrupted him, _Are you still here? I told you to go away._

_Saphira, please, you have to hear me out. Just let me have five, no, two minutes of your time, please. _Thorn said desperately hoping that Saphira would allow him to speak to her. Saphira sighs disgustedly, _...Make it quick. _she said softly but angrily granting Thorn permission to speak with her more.

The only thing came to mind was his childhood past and the intense pain that he endured during his stay Uru'baen.

_...I know how it feels...when wanted to be dead. _said Thorn.

Saphira was not even sure of what Thorn had experienced in early life, though no matter the cost, she won't listen to him.

_Oh really!? Then how do you know of what feels like?_

_Well because...because I used to wish for the same thing._

Suddenly, Saphira's feelings turned from hate to concern.

_What!?_ she spoke with her saddened emotions showing itself through her tone.

_It's true._ replied Thorn, _...I used to wish myself too...many times over._

All of Saphira's hatred had left her and now she feels nothing but concern, pity and sorrow.

_You...you wished yourself dead too!? But Why!?_ she asked knowing that Thorn was not lying to her.

_If you're willing to listen, then I'll tell you as much as I know before you and I met._ Thorn asked hoping for the best.

Saphira nodded, signifying to Thorn she is willing to listen as she opened her mind enough to take in any information.

_It all happened around eight months ago. During the time I still lied dormant inside my egg, people were lining up next to Galbatorixs' chamber to become Riders. Many people were chosen to touch my egg, but I refused to accept any of them. Then later, I felt the presence of Murtagh nearing me. I knew that when delved into his mind, he had such a tragic and hectic past. I heard Galbatorix scold him for running away and not accepting his offer of becoming one of his best leaders. By the time he was forced to touch one of the eggs, he touched mine. I shook inside my egg as I felt all the troubles and predicaments that he has been through. Not only that, but I sensed all the good quality in his heart. Afterwards, Galbatorix ordered some of the guards to punish Murtagh for turning his back on him. Soon, the punishment was over and he had been confined into his cell, including me. The guards took hold of my egg and tossed into the cell, but Murtagh caught me before I landed._

Saphira could tell that Thorn was being truthfully honest and wants him to continue, _So, you mean to tell me that you hatched in Uru'baen?_

Thorn shook his head,_I did not hatch in Uru'baen, I hatched in the arms of my Rider. A moment later, I freed myself from my egg and felt myself against Murtagh's lap. I opened my eyes and I saw him smiling down at me with his cheeks drenched in tears. His left hand moved in as if to stroke me, but as soon he touched my forehead, I gifted him with the gedwey ignasia. After the process was complete, he looked down at me and said, "It looks like I won't be very lonesome anymore." I was happy to have chosen him, the perfect Rider for me. Even so, I knew that he was in so much pain because I could see the places on his back where he had been flogged as he laid barechested against the wall. When he stroked my neck, he felt the spikes were as sharp as thorns. Murtagh laughed when he pricked a finger against one of my spikes. And then, he named me "Thorn", because the spikes on my back are as sharp as thorns. And on the very same night, he and I became one._

Saphira was growing even more interested with Thorn's past, _Go on. What happened next?_

Thorn did not want to tell her every detail, but he only tells her of what he had experiened, _A few days later, things were not going very well for me and Murtagh. It was still not time for me to train with him but, we thought of many ways of how we could escape before something bad happens. Yet, everytime we try to escape from Galbatorixs' clutches, we end up getting caught. And for that, Galbatorix ordered the guards to place us in different cells away from each other. I was scared of what might happen next and I never wanted to be away from Murtagh. Before I was placed in different cell away from my Rider, I was sentenced to be punished for attempting to escape from the walls of Uru'baen. The guards took me to a torture chamber filled with many fatal instruments. They chained me to a barrel and I saw one of the guards pulled a shining object out of a shelf from the wall. I knew that it was a knife when I first laid my eyes on it. Even as a hatchling, I knew what a knife was for. I was terrified. I struggled to free myself from the chains, but they were too tight for me to break loose. And then it happened, the one holding the knife grabbed my wings and slowly begun carving the membranes from me._

Saphira's eyes widened with shock. She could not imagine how it felt to a defenseless little hatchling, _And no one would help you!?_

Thorn looked to the ground with discomfort, _Everyone laughed as I cried out in pain. After both of my membranes were cut from my wings, the guards have gone too far. One of them grabbed me by the horn, while the one holding the knife held it against my neck, as if they wanted kill me. I braced myself for what was about to happen next, until I heard someone slam the door open and shout, "That's enough!" My punishment was not over yet, though. The guard that stopped the others was young and seemed very kind. He unchained and hoisted me off the barrel and into his arms. I felt that my death was near, but he took me to an empty cell and gently placed me on the stone cold floor. Before I fully regained conciousness, I heard him say, "I'm sorry that this has been placed upon you." And for that, he walked away and locked me inside. I found myself trapped inside. I was scared and I felt like a mouse in a cage with nowhere else to go. And for three days and three nights, I stayed locked in my cell without any food or water. And I stayed that way until Galbatorix ordered his magic healers to grow back membranes._

Saphira felt even more grief for Thorn she felt that she could cry. However, she heard enough about his childhood, but she wanted to know the truth to what he was thinking when they first met, _Thorn. About what happened between us at Surda. Did you fight because of how people treated you or were ordered to do so because Galbatorix told you to?_

Thorn turned his back on her, but he did it just to avoid her eyes, _...I only fought back because I wanted die._

_You what!?_ gasped Saphira.

_When I arrived in Surda, I remembered my orders were to capture you and your Rider. However, I felt something different. As I flew over the battle grounds, I could hear the cries of people screaming in agony. After I noticed Murtagh killing that dwarf on the ground, I felt the emotions around everyone else. That's when I saw you, I felt your emotions and I knew you wanted to kill me for what Murtagh had done. After Murtagh spared you, we left back to Uru'baen to report our failure. Afterwards, we've undergone even more painful torturement. The both of us were locked in a cell together. I've decided that I've had enough and I could not take anymore. But my brave Rider told me to just hold on for a little while longer. Although, I may have regretted what happened, but I was proud to have Murtagh with me._

This made Saphira even more concerned about their first meeting. She wondered if this is what Thorn felt, then why did he fight back against her? _Thorn, if you never meant what happened, then why did you fight back? _she asked as Thorn brought his sights back to her.

_I fought back because I wanted you to despise me enough that you would want to kill me._

Saphira was shocked to hear Thorn say such a thing. She felt that she could not hide the truth from him of why she wanted to die anymore as she looked at nothing but the ground with a shame, _Thorn, it's true. I wanted to die because I once desired Glaedr to be my mate. He was the only male dragon I've ever known other than you. I did not want to tell you because, I was afraid that you would laugh at me._

Thorn smiled as he cocked is side, _What's there for me to laugh at? _asked Thorn as Saphira looked blankly at him.

_You're not going to laugh at me!?_

Thorn shook his head, _Of course not. There's nothing for me to laugh at. Anyway, you know that it's not right to kill yourself to be with someone again._

Saphira knew Thorn had a point. She knew that even if she did so, it would only make matters worse.

_I guess you're right..._, she answered forlornly, _...but still...Glaedr is..._

Thorn had to think of something to help Saphira to stop dwelling on the fact that Glaedr is dead. He thought if he'd tell her to keep her mind on people alive, she would come back to Ellesmera.

_Saphira, let me ask you something. Was there anyone else, other than Glaedr, that you hold so dear to you?_

This took Saphira off guard, but she was able to name the only people came to mind, _I guess Eragon, Arya, Nasuada and everyone else._

After that, Thorn asked Saphira a question that no one in her life asked her, _...Okay. Well, could you look at them in the eye and tell them that you wanted to die?_

Saphira's eyes widened with surprise and shock, _Of course not! That's why I wanted to be alone!_

Thorn thought of an even better solution, _Then come this way._

A moment later, Thorn guided Saphira to the more calmer side of the waterfall. The young ruby dragon walked to the edge of the water and settled himself there. Thorn pointed a talon to the river, _Look down there. And tell me what you see. _he said as Saphira slowly walked her way to the edge.

She looked into the water and all she could see was her reflection. This confused her, she did not know what Thorn was expecting from her.

_What am I supposed to do?_ asked Saphira.

Without hesitation Thorn replied back to her, _All you have to do...is to look into the eyes of that sad dragoness...and say to her "I want to die."_

Saphira studied her reflection closely. From what she could tell, she could see the sad and misery in her. Saphira even wandered if it would hurt on the inside if she even said those things to herself.

_...I...I...I want...to..._ it was impossible for her to finish. She felt a tear fall from her eye and into the river as she began to sob.

_You see? I couldn't do it either. _said Thorn.

Saphira sniffled and then turned her sights to Thorn, _What are you trying to tell me?_ she asked desperately.

_All I'm saying is that if you kill yourself here and now, Glaedr would be ashamed of you. Not only would Glaedr be disappointed in you, but think of how Eragon would feel._

_Eragon...? Oh no! How can I even face him after all this?_

_Just go to Eragon and talk to him._

_What!? But how can I...what if he--_

_Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand. He may not be happy, but he'll still love you. And Saphira, just because Glaedr may be dead, that does not mean that he'll leave you. Glaedr will always be with you, and that is a promise. And if Shruikan ever shows up, I'll show him what happens when he toys with a friend. And one more thing, I don't expect you to forgive me for what happened between us._

Thorn noticed a smile brightening on Saphira's face signifying that he has succeeded in saving Saphira from despair.

Once again, Thorn stretched forth a foreleg for Saphira to grab hold of, _Let's go Saphira. Eragon's worried about you._

Saphira hesitated, she was still unsure if she could trust him even after what happened.

_It's alright. _Thorn said trying to comfort her or at least himself.

Suddenly, Saphira takes that chance. She slowly lifted a paw and gently placed it into Thorn's paw as he gently clutched hold of Saphira's paw. So many things were waving through her mind, she felt so happy. Thorn noticed a tear on Saphira's cheek as he very gently used a talon from his free paw to brush it off of her. The gentle touch reminded Saphira of when she first met Glaedr when he sniffed her.

_Come on. Let's go back to Ellesmera. _said Thorn.

Just like that, Thorn and Saphira fanned out their wings and took to the skies, while holding each other's paws.

Meanwhile, back in Ellesmera, Thorn was hiding behind a tree watching Saphira talk with Eragon about her disappearance. He kept his mind blocked so then, he would not disturb them. Before long, he saw Saphira close her eyes with her face pointed to the ground in shame. Thorn feared for the worst until suddenly, he saw Eragon smile and gently stroked Saphira's snout with his hand, rendering Saphira happy.

_Good job, Saphira._ Thorn said happily.

Upon arriving back at the Crags of Tel'Naeir, Thorn stood at the edge of the cliff in wonder if what Murtagh did before Glaedr's death cause was for a good cause. The sky was turning from orange to violet and was nearly night time. He stood their alone and no one else to speak to.

He heard a familiar voice speak out to him sweetly, _Thorn._

The young red dragon turned his head and saw Saphira smiling at him.

Thorn replied happily, _Saphira, hi. Did you talk with Eragon?_

_Of course. All that mattered was that I returned to him._

_Great work, Saphira._

_...Listen. About what I said back there--_

_Look. It's alright. We can all take the time to set things right for the both of us._

_Yes. But Thorn, there is something I have tell you. We may not have known each other for quite a long time, and I know that you never had to do any this. But above all that, thanks for coming after me._

Both of the dragons eyed each other for a moment, until Saphira saw Eragon on the other side of the cliff. _There's my Rider. Good night Thorn. _she said as she padded her way to support Eragon onto her back.

Thorn could have said the same thing back to her, but he was under too much pressure now that Murtagh was captured.

Eragon hoisted himself onto Saphira's back, _Are you alright, Saphira?_ he asked to make sure if she was feeling any better.

_I'm fine, little one. _she replied forlornly.

Saphira unfanned her wings ready to fly to her quarters with Eragon, but something came up. She stopped and then her mind turned to Thorn. She looked back and saw Thorn alone, perched on the edge. At that moment, she knew that she had selfish and cruel to him ever since the day he left Uru'baen. Saphira had forgotten that Thorn never been forgiven in his whole life. Now that Murtagh is gone, he is truly alone.

Saphira felt Eragon entering her mind, _Saphira? Is something wrong. _he asked.

Saphira looked at Eragon, _Little one. Could you excuse me for a moment?_

Eragon did not say a word, but he knew that Saphira was thinking about Thorn at the moment. He climbed off Saphira's saddle and watched as she walked back to Thorn. She stood next to Thorn smiled, _Thorn. _she said sweetly. The young red dragon did not say a word, but he brought his sights to see Saphira standing next. Then, Saphira said something to Thorn that he will never forget, _I forgive you._

At that moment, all hope had returned to Thorn. _Thank you, Saphira._

And for that, Saphira supported Eragon onto her back and they both flew to their quarters to rest for the night while Thorn stayed behind watching them.

A while later, Thorn flew back to the quarters where he and Murtagh once rested. He landed onto the balcony and then fitted himself through the portal. It was quiet and cold inside. Although the tree house contained a fireplace, Thorn does not know how to use it. He immediately snuggled himself onto the warm sheets of his bed realizing that something is missing as he curled himself into a ball. He then turned his eyes to the empty bed that Murtagh once slept in. It came to mind that Murtagh was missing in his life. He could not even imagine what Galbatorix and Shruikan could be doing to him by now. He tried not to think about it, but it was hard not to. He could not even sleep with the fact of Murtagh being gone. Thorn's body shivered in the cold breeze fitting through the open spaces.

A moment later, he heard the voice of a young boy next to the entrance, "Very cold up here, is it not?"

Thorn hoped that it was Murtagh, but it turns out to be Eragon holding a lantern.

"Come. You can sleep in my place if you want to.", he said kindly. The young red dragon smiled, although tired, and climbed out of his bed to follow Eragon.

Eragon guided Thorn straight to his quarters where Saphira awaits. Before Thorn took off, Eragon said to him, "Thorn, I can't thank you enough for saving Saphira again. She means a lot to me. I don't know what I would do without her. Maybe we were wrong about you. The Varden would be honored to have you with them."

Thorn was delighted of Eragon's offer, _I would like nothing more than that, Shadeslayer._

Eragon began to walk up the steps while Thorn unfolded his wings and climbed up to the balcony of the tree house. Upon landing there, the detail seemed much larger than the one he slept in. He slowly walked through the portal until just his entire head and neck was through. The round bed in the middle of the room was slightly larger than the other. And next to it was Saphira. The door that lead to the stairs outside opened with Eragon walking inside.

"Well, good night you two. And Thorn, thanks.", he said as climbed into his downy sheets to rest.

_Well, at least it's somewhat warmer in here. _said Thorn.

Saphira replied back to him as if somewhat embarrassed, _True, but you see. There is only slight problem._

Thorn cocked his head to the side blankly, _What might that be? _he asked.

The sapphire dragoness looked at the bed that was next to them, _There is only one bed in here that is big enough to hold two dragons._ she said as she turned her back on Thorn to hide her embarrassment, _Does this mean that we will have to sleep in the same bed together?_

Thorn was very shocked knowing that Saphira was right. There is only one bed in there to hold the two of them. He felt shy and embarrassed at the same time, _Uh!? ...N-no it's...it's alright._ he stammered, _I'll...just...sleep on the carpet next to you._

Although, felt uncomfortable about the logic, he darted next to side of Saphira's bed. _Good night._he said as he tried to fall asleep fast.

This made Saphira chuckle, _Thorn. I never meant for it to be that way. Oh well._ she said as she rolled her eyes humorously.

Saphira quietly padded her way to her bed, but she stopped. She realized that even though Thorn is sleeping on a warm carpet, there is nothing to keep him warm through the night. Instead of climbing into her bed, Saphira took one of the sheets using her teeth and then walked around her bed until she stood next to Thorn who has fallen asleep. She carefully draped it over Thorn's ruby scaled hide so it could cover most of his body.

_Good night Thorn. _she whispered softly as she quietly snuggled into her bed.

Together, Thorn, Saphira and Eragon slept like that through the night. And tomorrow will be a better day for the both of them.

**Wow! Isn't that amazing? Who would have thought Thorn could so wise, yet so young? Who would even blame him of being scared back at Uru'baen? I mean, he was just a hatchling. Heck, anybody would be scared. I would too. Especially, when you have to deal with Shruikan. I'll try to bring up the next chapter as fast as I can. Sorry about the misspelling errors. Nobody is perfect. Oh yeah, I had some help with my friends on deciphering Thorn's age. At least, I assume he's eight months old.**


	22. A Heart of Gold part 1

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Don't worry, I'll make sure Murtagh gets back in one piece. This is only half of the update so I would not have keep you in suspence any longer. lol. Well, hope you guys like it;**

Chapter 22: A Heart of Gold (part 1)

The next morning, many of the elves including Thorn, Saphira, Eragon, Arya, and Islanzadi have joined a funeral for the death of Oromis and Glaedr. All of the elves, other then Eragon, Arya, and Islanzadi, wore snow white robes and they both held at least one flower in their hands. While Thorn was without a saddle, only Saphira bore her saddle. Everyone gathered around the front of the monolith where it now serves as the graves for Oromis and Glaedr, Thorn and Saphira stood on either side of the elves. Islanzadi stood with pride in front of the group as they watched her step forward. She gazed at the top for a moment and then turned to face her people with their faces filled with sadness.

The elven queen spoke with pride, "My people, we have come here today at this very morning to give honor to the brave sacrifice of Oromis and Glaedr, the last of the Riders and Dragons of Eld. Fear not, for they may have passed on into the void, they will forever be within our hearts."

It was before the funeral, that Eragon sealed the cave, that Oromis and Glaedr died in, by using his magic to build a wall out of small pebbles. At the queen's command, the elves walked to the foot of the monument and then gently laid flowers at the foot of each side of the wall. Afterwards, the elves would go back home. Only Thorn, Saphira, Eragon, Islanzadi, and Arya remained. As everyone gazed to the top of the monument, Thorn felt an immense, and yet, troubling thought. He remembered before Glaedr died, Shruikan mocked him saying that no matter where Thorn goes, misfortune will follow him forever. Thorn thought for a moment, was it really his fault that Glaedr died?

Arya, who was beside Thorn, looked up at him and saw the guilt and sorrow in his eyes. She gently placed a hand on the back of his left paw.

Thorn's eye's met Arya's, and she said to him comfortingly, "Thorn, what happened to Oromis and Glaedr was not your fault. Galbatorix is the one to blame, not you. Glaedr and Oromis died for a good cause. If it were not for their deaths, we would not be alive by now."

Thorn knew that all what Arya was doing is to make him happy again, but the main problem was that Murtagh had been kidnapped by Galbatorix. Murtagh was the only friend that Thorn could ever look up to, other than everyone else.

Thorn replied to Arya, _It's not about Oromis and Glaedr, mi'lady. It's about Murtagh. I just hope he'll be alright._

"I'm sure he will...", said Arya, "Murtagh was a fierce swordsman and well-trusted ally. Saphira and Eragon will help you rescue your Rider when the right time comes."

Thorn took one look at Saphira, who was still accompanied by her Rider, knowing that since Murtagh is gone, he is without a Rider.

_...Arya..._, Thorn said accepting her sympathy, _you're very kind. I just...I just want to be alone for a while._

And with that, Thorn took to the skies without saying a word.

A few moments later, Thorn landed in the same area where he woke up the other day before Galbatorix attacked Ellesmera. He relaxed himself next to a tree as his mind dwelled on nothing but Murtagh.

_Murtagh, why? Why did you have to go? _he said almost bellowing.

All of his thoughts were turning to some plan to rescue him before Galbatorix could do more harm to him. He placed a paw on his other and then laid his head down on top as he tried so hard to think of a plan to set his Rider free. Little did he know that he was being watched by someone he was very unfamiliar with.

Hiding in the bushes, Vanir gazed at the young ruby red dragon with a somewhat eager enthusiasm.

"Ah! Another dragon I see.", he said as he snarled with a sneer.

Vanir felt that now that there is a Riderless dragon he may have it bond with him as he had always wanted to be a Dragon Rider. Little did he know that the sparkling ruby dragon grieves for the loss of his Rider and is already bound. Though Vanir's arm has not healed completely, it is still well enough for him to swing a sword and cast magic. Excited, Vanir slowly and quietly walked to Thorn believing he is asleep. Thorn opened an eye and caught an elven figure approaching him.

By the time Vanir realized Thorn is awake, he froze with a sudden tense. Thorn, feeling curious of the person he had never met, cocked his head slowly so his view of Vanir was below him. _Who are you? _he said asking the strange elf.

Thorn's size and appearance, he sounded so young to Vanir. Much like that of a young matured boy. Vanir calmed himself, seeing that the young ruby dragon does not seem much of a threat.

"Forgive my intrusion, young dragon. I go by Vanir.", he said with a bow, "You seemed very unfamiliar to me. I had no idea that other than Saphira and Glaedr, that there would be a red dragon around here."

_I am practically new to this forest._

"May I ask of your name?"

_...Thorn Crimsonwing. What is it that you want?_

"Oh, not much of any suggestion. You seemed lonesome so I thought you may need some company.

"_I appreciate your sentiments, but I'd rather be alone for a while._

"Surely you must realize how long I have waited for this day to come. I have always dreamed of becoming a Dragon Rider.

"_Well, I'm sure one day, an egg will come to you._

"It is you that I am asking Thorn. What say you? Will you bind yourself to me and fulfill my every dream?"

Thorn tried not to say anything harmful, knowing that even though Murtagh is captured he is still bound to him. The red dragon looked away for a moment and then brought his sights back to Vanir.

_I'm sorry. I can't help you there._he said reasonably.

All the hopes in Vanir had vanished, "...What do you mean by that!?", he asked grimly puzzled.

_I am already bound to someone else. _replied Thorn.

As much as Vanir hates to think that he was talking another dragon bound to a Rider, he was not finished with all the details. "What do you mean? I see no other Rider around here.", he said in a very demanding tone.

Thorn could no longer accept Vanir's presence so, he stood from the ground and began to walk away.

"Wait!", Vanir shouted frustratingly as Thorn simply ignored him.

Vanir balled a fist furiously, "...I said...wait!", he yelled as he threw his hand back and blasted a ball of magic at Thorn's head.

Luckily, Thorn dodged it by moving his aside and watched the ball of magic burst into sparks. Thorn was now filled with anger and his appeared they were on fire as he bares his snow-white teeth and fangs in front Vanir growling. Vanir only took a few steps back with fear enveloping his mind until he found himself caught underneath one of Thorn's front paws.

_How dare you attack me!_

"No wait! I can explain!"

A moment later, Saphira and Eragon arrived at the scene. When Thorn noticed Saphira, he let Vanir loose and all his thoughts were turned to his guilt in attacking Vanir.

"What is going on!?", asked Eragon.

Vanir walked away from the red dragon and then to Eragon, "Eragon, that red dragon attacked me!", he said pointing at Thorn.

"Vanir, what makes you believe that Thorn would attack you? He would never hurt anyone."

"All I asked him to do was to bond with me so then I could become what I've always dreamed of."

Eragon looked up at Saphira, who kept her eyes on Thorn knowing that he is not the one who started the conflict. _Eragon, let me talk with Thorn while explain everything to Vanir._ Saphira said as she left Eragon's side to talk with Thorn.

_Thorn, what happened?_

_Saphira, he came to me first._

_I know, but why did you attack him?_

_He attacked me first. I told Vanir that I refuse to bond with him because I--_

Thorn's words were cut off when he heard Vanir shout questioningly to Eragon, "What!? He chose the son of a Forsworn!?"

Eragon nodded his head and replied, "It's true. Thorn is bound to Murtagh, son of Morzan."

Vanir was filled with a relentless rage, "Then why is he even here?", he asked.

_Because Thorn is trying to find out why his own life is worth living. _answered Saphira.

"Why should any of you care? You bring an enemy into our presence and how do you know he would not strike you in the back?"

_Thorn was forced into Galbatorix's service. He never wanted any part of that. He and Murtagh were severely tortured and now only Thorn has been set free, while his Rider is now captive._

"That creature still has no right to be here. I would never accept those who betray Galbatorix and live to join us."

The more Vanir demanded negatively against Thorn, the angrier he became. As Vanir kept complaining, Thorn knew that even if he did attack Vanir, it would do no good. He kept himself calm and then later, he took to the skies and flew so he could not hear Vanir's harmful words. Eragon and Saphira crossed their eyes at Vanir, who looked blankly at them.

"Stop looking at me like that!", he demanded.

"Keep your mouth shut! You have caused enough trouble already!", said Eragon.

"I don't understand, why would you accept him as one of us?"

"You don't know him very well. Thorn is more of an ally to us now."

"I've only accepted you and Saphira, but why him."

"His Rider is my brother, therefore I am the son of Morzan too. Go ahead, tell everyone! It won't matter to them at all."

Vanir's eyes widened over what he just heard.

_Saphira? Will you go to Thorn? _Eragon asked in her mind.

_Of course. Thorn has been through enough already. _she replied as she was readying herself to take flight.

Before she could, she glared at Vanir grimly with her snout inches away from his face. Vanir only stood still and looked at the sapphire dragoness with a blank, yet chilling expression. Saphira suddenly snorted a plume of smoke in his face for everything he said to Thorn and then took to the skies.

Thorn did not fly very far, but just enough so Vanir can't see him. Everything Vanir said to him was flooding his mind. He tried not to dwell on it, but all he could ever think of was what Murtagh would do. Thorn heard a familiar voice in his calling out his name. He looked back and saw Saphira land behind him.

_Saphira?_ he asked. _Don't worry about what Vanir said. He was always this hard-headed when Eragon and I moved here. I know you that you still think of Murtagh, but Eragon and I will help you in any way we can for you. Just don't let it bother you._ said Saphira trying to fight the doubts out of Thorn.

_Saphira. I'm sorry. I just wish if only Murtagh were here._ Thorn said apologetically.

_It's okay. You've helped me earlier so I should return the favor. When you feel better, come meet me and everyone else at the Menoa tree._

Saphira was about to take flight until she heard Thorn call out her name, _Saphira! Thank you!_ he said happily causing her to smile as she took to the skies leaving him.

**Whew! Sorry it took so long. I know this may seem rushed but, I did not want to keep you guys waiting. lol. Stupid Vanir. And that my friends is why he will never become a Rider. I'll be sure to post the other half soon.**


	23. A Heart of Gold part 2

**Okay guys, just so you know, I'm ready to finish the last bit of the previous chapter. Just so you know, I still don't own Brisingr so I'm pretty much writing this in my own way. This is to all of you Thorn/Saphira lovers out there. lol. Iku Ze;**

Chapter 22: A Heart of Gold part 2

As the day suddenly turned to night, Thorn flew back inside the forest while contemplating to keep Murtagh off his mind. Still, just the thought of Murtagh being captured made him feel empty and lonesome. Aside from that, he remembered that he needs to meet Saphira at the Menoa tree, knowing that this might be the night he will have to leave Ellesmera. Thorn thought to himself that since he may be gone for a while, he could walk instead of flying so he could picture the whatever detail he could in his mind and does so by softly landing. A moment not too soon, the young ruby dragon found the magical tree still decorated the same as it was when his spell broke. Saphira and Eragon were standing in front of the Menoa Tree with no one around except for themselves.

_Took you long enough. _Saphira said sarcastically as Thorn approached closer to them.

_Why are we here?_ Thorn asked.

"We are here because I'm in need of a new weapon. A werecat named Solembum told me to search underneath the Menoa Tree if I have no weapon.", stated Eragon.

Thorn remembered that Murtagh took Zar'roc from Eragon during their first encounter, and realized that every Rider is in need of a sword.

_How do we find this weapon you are searching for? _Thorn asked.

Saphira connected her mind with Thorn's mind and replied, _All we have to do is talk to the Menoa Tree and ask for permission to dig for whatever is underneath her._

Thorn looked quizically at Saphira, _Her?!_

_Don't worry, you'll understand some day. _Saphira said trying not to rush anyone.

_How can a tree be called a "her"? _Thorn thought to himself.

While the red dragon pondered, Eragon set his sights on the magnificent tree and said aloud, "Linnea, great Menoa Tree. I, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskullar, come on behalf of a werecat named Solembum. He gave us word that you know of a weapon that should be proven useful in this time of turmoil. Can you help us?"

All was silent, except for the sounds of crickets chirping and owls hooting. Eragon waited for an answer, but there was none. The tree remained quiet and motionless. Thorn kept his eyes on the tree for any sign of response, but looking at the tree was just like looking at a wall. Thorn could not help but grow tired of just staring at the motionless tree, until he heard Saphira growl furiously.

_Why don't you answer my Rider! _growled Saphira as if ready to attack the tree.

The tree still remained motionless as if it were dead. There was not even a sound coming from the magical tree. Thorn watched as Saphira darted forward with great speed. Saphira lunged at the tree and dug her claws into the bark in a raging fury. She then spewed flame to burn the limbs and leaves and some of the bark off the trunk. Thorn could not help but watch the raging dragoness attack viciously at the magical tree, he could even hear Eragon ordering her to stop but she was out of control.

Thorn was stunned when he saw the sight of the roots of the magical Menoa Tree moving. It's roots tied themselves around Eragon and the angry sapphire dragoness. It held them in place, except Thorn was still free and untouched.

Finally, the tree spoke, _So, Argetlam, this is how you and your dragon repay me? I helped you inherit your new profound elven powers and this is how you seek help from me? You will pay with your lives!_

The roots were becoming tighter around Eragon and Saphira as they begged for mercy. Thorn knew that if he stands by and watch, Eragon and Saphira will die. He could tell the roots were getting tighter until Eragon and Saphira could no longer breathe. Courage welled up inside Thorn, and he leapt in front of the tree.

_Let them go!_ he demanded.

_So you too dare to defy me, young dragon?! I shall make sure you share the same fate as the ones I hold before you._

_Just give them another chance, please! You helped free me and my Rider from the bounds of Galbatorix's spell. I need their help as well, because my Rider was captured and need the help from Saphira and her Rider. Can't you seek any forgiveness for them?_

_...You have a kind and pure heart for a dragon so young, and since you have not attacked me, I shall spare your friends._

The roots that were tangled around Saphira and Eragon loosened and were finally embedded into the ground. The fire that was spewed by Saphira on the bark slowly withered. Both Eragon and Saphira gasped for air after being squeezed tight by the magical tree's roots. When they finally composed themselves, the tree restrained itself from attacking again.

"Now then...", said Eragon, "I ask for your help, Linnea. Can you give me any detail you know of a weapon that I seek?"

The tree replied, _There are materials I have concealed underneath my roots that should be of use for you. All you must do is dig and take whatever you need. However, I will only allow the red dragon to do so, for he has not committed any hostilities, but I will forgive Eragon and his dragon._

Thorn could sense a large amount of power residing under the roots of the magical tree, but as much as he wanted to help, he could not accept the offer the great tree.

_I don't mean to sound prude, but at least allow Eragon to dig for the things he needs. My Rider already has a weapon and this has nothing to do with me, and I think it's best that they earn trust back._ Thorn said to the great tree trying to get Eragon and Saphira to win it's trust again.

_Very well. You may do as you please. _replied the Menoa tree.

Eragon, feeling proud and relieved, strolled to one of the tree's roots and dug a hole. He then pulled out a sparkling nugget.

Before Eragon could ask of what he just pulled out, the tree informed him, _That is brightsteel. A very rare and precious metal used to create more Dragon Rider swords. Now take the brightsteel and have your new sword forged and leave._

A moment later, Thorn, Saphira and Eragon made their way to Rhunon's workshop. Eragon handed over the brightsteel to Rhunon and then they begun. Eragon and Rhunon connected their minds together and then Rhunon took control of Eragon's body. A puzzled curiosity struck Thorn's mind, he wondered why they were both moving at the same time as he observed the new sword being forged.

Thorn asked Saphira, _If Rhunon is the sword crafter, then why is Eragon crafting the sword?_

Saphira replied to him by saying, _Because Rhunon made a vow to never make a weapon after the fall of Riders. She is using the body of my Rider to forge the sword without breaking that vow of creating more Dragon Rider swords._

_Dragon Rider swords?! Does this mean she crafted Zar'roc too?_

_Aye, she did. She even crafted many other swords._

_Amazing! So this is where they all come from._

_Thorn, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I was just so blind in rage, I could not stand by and watch my Rider be ignored._

_Don't apologize, I would have done the same thing too. My bond with Murtagh is strong and I care about him just as much as you care about Eragon._

The two dragons exchanged smiles until suddenly, there was a soft thud and an "Ow!" coming from where Eragon stood. Thorn and Saphira noticed that his finger tips have rammed the top of the table causing his eyes to water.

_Your arms are so much longer than mine Shadeslayer. _said Rhunon.

Thorn and Saphira wanted to laugh but it would probably offend Eragon due to the pulsating pain.

_That's not funny, you two. _Eragon said to the two nearly laughing dragons while trying to get over the pain.

Rhunon took the pieces of the brightsteel and placed them into the forge. Thorn watches as Saphira helped by heating the steel by pouring blue and white flames, but kept her mouth open at least a fraction of an inch to keep her fire focused in a narrow stream so then the workshop won't burn by accident. Saphira's flame illuminated the whole atrium wit a brilliant blue light that caused her scales to sparkle brilliantly. Once the metal was glowing cherry red, Rhunon had Eragon use a pair of tongs to remove the metal and place it on top of an anvil. Rhunon then used a sledgehammer to flatten the lumps of metal with a series of blows, until they were as flat as plates that were only a quarter of an inch thick.

Afterwards, Rhunon placed the flattened plates into a trough of brine. Rhunon then used Eragon's body to pull the plates out of the trough and scoured them with a piece of sandstone to remove the black scales from the surface of the metal. With great attentiveness, Rhunon examine the crystalline structure of the metal. Finally, she then sorted the metal by relative hardness and purity according to the qualities the crystals displayed.

The sword was finally complete. Rhunon and Eragon's minds disconnected and then they could both move at their own free will. Thorn was very impressed of watching a Dragon Rider sword being created by elves and a human Rider. Eragon held the sword high enough to exmine the blade. The sword was a hand-and-a-half sword with a curved cross guard, the golden Glyph for "fire" was engraved on both the blade and the scabbard. The handle was made of hard wood and the ridges of the blade were slightly thinner than the tip. There was also a blue sapphire inside of the pommel. The entire sword, every detail was a shimmering blue as Saphira's scales.

Eragon swung the sword to and fro with swooshing sounds. He even chanted _Brisingr _which set the blade ablaze.

"This is the finest sword I have ever created, other than Zar'oc.", Rhunon said praising Eragon's new sword.

Eragon sheathed his new weapon and said, "I could never ask for better craftsman than you. I thank you."

Suddenly, he felt Saphira's voice in his mind, _Eragon, don't you think it's time for us to go?_

"Of course. I have not forgotten our promise to the dwarves. Rhunon, I know that it's late but there are important matters for us to take care of and we must be on our way."

"I understand Shadeslayer. _Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!_ (My your sword stay sharp!)"

Both Eragon and Rhunon bowed their heads and then Eragon mounted Saphira.

_Where are we going?_ Thorn asked.

_We are going to Tronjheim, to fulfill a promise. _said Saphira as she walked to the edge of the forest.

Thorn was following behind until he heard Rhunon call out to him, "Wait, red dragon!"

Thorn stopped himself and turned his head to face her.

"I know that you and I have not had enough to know each other more, but when you find your Rider, tell him that I am indeed proud to craft a sword that matches your scales."

Thorn did not say a word, but he did when he accepted Rhunon as a dear friend to him, _You have my word._

Thorn was now following Saphira until when almost reached the edge of the forest, he turned to face the Stone of Broken Egg, where Glaedr and Oromis lay buried, that towered among the trees.

_Watch me, Glaedr! I will never forget you. I would have always trained under you than Galbatorix. Thank you for giving me a chance. I will show the world the kind of dragon I was truly meant to be._ he said smiling bravely as he continued walking his way to Saphira until he was beside her.

_What happened Thorn? Did you get lost?_

_No Saphira, something just came to my mind._

_You know we won't be coming back here for a while. Unless you forgot something._

_No, I'm fully prepared. It's just that if I look back again, I might not ever want to leave this forest. It's best to look straight ahead and to keep going forward._

_...Well then, shall we be on our way?_

_Aye! Let's go!_

With that, Eragon and two dragons took to the skies to Tronjhiem. The trio flew for hours over the Hadarac Desert and then when Eragon glanced at the full moon in the dark sky, he assumed that it could be close to midnight or even past midnight. Eragon tells Thorn and Saphira to land in the same place where they camped before. As soon as the trio found the small oasis, Eragon had set up camp and he and the two dragons went to sleep.

After a while, Thorn woke up from an odd and strange dream. Even after all that has happened, he still cannot stop thinking about Murtagh. Thorn felt the need for a drink of water, as soon as he left the camp without his saddle. A moment later, he found a waterhole full of fresh clear water. He began to sip the refreshing water, until he thought he saw something moving around in the water. He looked closer and the odd shadow was moving closer to him.

In the blink of an eye, the shadow turned to be dragon lunging itself at Thorn to bite him, but Thorn quickly jumped back and falls on his back clumsily with great surprise. Thorn got up and slowly and cautiously approached the waterhole just to be sure there was nothing inside. When he finally reached the edge, he examined the waterhole thoroughly. What he saw was nothing, but just water.

_I guess I'm just seeing things. Or maybe I simply need to sleep._ he said to himself.

Suddenly he felt a presence, he felt a presence lurking near. He set himself on full alert when he felt the presence behind a sandhill. _I know you're there. Show yourself. _he demanded.

The prsence behind the sandhill turned out be Saphira. _Relax Thorn! It's just me._ she said calming Thorn.

_Saphira?! What are you doing here?_

_I was thirsty so I came for a drink. Maybe I should ask you the same thing. Why are you out here so late at night?_

_It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep. There are too many things on my mind._

_Are you still thinking about Murtagh?_

_...Yes. I'm worried about him. He was the only one who has always been there to help me. I don't know what to do._

_You know, you still have me._

Saphira's response caused Thorn's mind to jump in his head. He knew Saphira does not hate, but he could not understand this new feeling in him. It felt the almost the same feeling that Murtagh felt to Nasuada.

_So, is it okay if you may share the water with me?_ she asked.

Thorn tried to fight for an acknowledgement, but all that could come out was, _...Sure._

The sapphire dragoness sipped the water joined by the ruby dragon, quenching their night-time thirsts.

After sipping a little bit of water, Saphira drew her eyes on Thorn who was so close to her. She felt maybe that there could be a chance that the dragons would be revived by Thorn's hands since he is already at that age even though he is only a few months younger than her, and also of the fact that Galbatorix still has the other egg and completely unaware that Thorn is in possession of the real egg. Saphira knew she could not tell him yet, because of the fact that she might distract Thorn from saving Murtagh. What she did know, is that she could still have a little fun with him as he seems very playful to her.

_You know Thorn..._, she said in a very playful enthusiastic tone, _...I still just don't understand why Glaedr deems you as one ofthe fastest dragons._

_Actually, I'm still not as fast as you yet, I think he means that I'm a very fast learner._

_Aw...what's wrong? Has the fire weed cause your belly to grow?_

Thorn stopped sipping the water and saw a look of smug ambition and playfulness in Saphira's eyes. Whatever she was thinking, it really prompted Thorn to act the same way.

_I don't know, perhaps you rely on your diet too much rather than your own wits._

Saphira grinned excitedly, _Excuse me, but I'm always aware of what's coming for me._

Thorn gave an ambitious smile and raised an eyebrow, _Oh really?_

Thorn quickly used a paw to splash a wave of water at Saphira causing her to yelp with surprise. She was totally dripping with water while Thorn laughed, _Always aware, eh?_

Saphira shook her head a little and then playfully said, _You jerk! _She then moved her head closer and then with a good and quick push, she shoved Thorn straight in the waterhole with a loud splash.

Thorn's head emerged from water while Saphira laughed, _So how does it feel when you get wet?_

_Oh, I'll show you once I'm out of here._

_Well then, catch me if you can!_

Saphira darted away from Thorn before he was fully out of the waterhole and then he gave chase to her, _Get back here!_he shouted playfully. Saphira was running behind a sand dune followed by Thorn. As soon as Thorn ran behind the dune, Saphira could not be found.

_Where did she go? How did she disappear so fast? _he thought.

Little did he know, that Saphira hid herself in a pile of sand behind Thorn. She gave a playful grin while he didn't notice her, and lurched her head at his tail giving the tip a playful nip. Like a cat, it caused Thorn to spring in the air. When he landed, he was in total disbelief, he turned around and saw Saphira covered in sand laughing.

_So that is where you were hiding. _he said amazed of Saphira's best efforts to surprise him like that.

_Looks like I've got the best of you from behind._

_You know I'm going to get you for that._

With great speed, Saphira lunged her way out of the sand and ran to another path with Thorn chasing her.

_Hey wait! Get back here! _Thorn demanded in a playful tone.

A moment later, Saphira looked behind herself and noticed that Thorn was not around. She stopped and wondered if she was the prey now. _Thorn? Where are you?_ she called out to him but could signal his mind. He kept it blocked for a good reason: To ambush her.

Thorn was watching Saphira below him as he lay flat on top of a sandy hill.

_Right where I want you. _he whispered to himself.

He was readying himself to leap on top of her. Like a cat, he quietly leaped on top of Saphira causing her to yelp with surprise. What happened next was that they were both rolling down a hill entangled in each other. When they reached the end, Thorn found himself pinned on the ground at Saphira's mercy with her front paws at his chest and their eyes locked to each other.

_How did you--_ Thorn asked before he was cut off.

_Looks like you're not the only fast learner._

_I'm sorry, did I hurt you?_

_No, but you scared the wits out of me._

_Fair enough, can I get up now?_

Saphira took her paws off Thorn and backed off a little, but Thorn was not finished with her yet. As soon as he could stand, he noticed that Saphira kept her eyes closed for some unknown reason. He pounced at her again, and seconds later, Saphira pinned him to the ground again.

Thorn opened his eyes wide in disbelief, _What!_ he said both amazed and embarrassed.

_Is this going to become a regular thing with you? _joked Saphira.

_Okay, you win, I give._

Saphira let Thorn up and then something incredible happened. Both Thorn and Saphira's eyes were locked with each other like there was some magic force to keep them from swaying away. It felt like they were staring into each other's souls, or maybe a world beyond any other universe. Slowly the two dragons were about make contact by going nose to nose. However, before they could both exchange their "kiss" to each other, something popped in Saphira's mind and then she swooned. Her head fell next to Thorn's front paws.

Thorn looked down at her and scoffed with a smile but then he knew that Eragon was alone with Saphira.

_Um, Saphira?_ he asked as her eyes opened half-way.

_Don't you think we should go back, because Eragon is all alone and--_

_Would you just shut up, and hold me!_

_What?!_ replied Thorn shockingly.

_Eragon will be fine. As long as I keep my mind connected with his._

Saphira closed her eyes until she felt something warm cuddle against her. She opened her eyes and saw a ruby velvet wing blanketing her. To her surprise, Thorn cuddled with her side by side. Oddly, Thorn was already sound asleep which made Saphira wonder. None of it mattered to her. Saphira knew she is now with a dragon who is just as young as her, but wondered when will be the right time to tell Thorn how she feels about him. It would have to wait since, she faked he swoon. Then the two dragons fell asleep sharing each other's warmth.

**Yep! You guess it. Saphira loves Thorn. But when will Thorn know for sure? Saphira knows if she tells him now, he'll be distracted. Can they truly be together? Well, keep reading and find out. lol.**


	24. Just a quick note before reading

Hi. I don't mean to waste everyone's time but, I just thought I'd take the moment to say a few things before I move on to the next chapter.

First of all, I would like to thank everyone for praising my version of Brisingr. You know, it's such a shame that not very many people seem to care about Thorn. And another thing, Thorn is not at fault because Galbatorix used as a tool of war. Poor guy.

I would also like to apologize about the misspelling and grammar errors. You see, I was born with missing fingers. On my right hand, I only have my thumb and pointer that are fully grown, the other fingers are not fully grown, just up to the knuckles. On my left hand, I only have my pinkie that is fully grown but, the other fingers are just fully grown. You get what I'm saying, right? The truth is, we all make mistakes and all that matters is that we try our best, right?

Also, when I first started writing this, I had no idea there would be a fourth book, so what I'll do is that I will encompass both book 3 and 4 in this one.

The next chapter is a surprise, it will start in another character's perspective. Can you guess who it is? lol.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to update it as soon as I can.

Alright, that's all I gotta say, time to get started with the next one.

Hope you all have a Merry Christmas!

From your author: Thorn's Lad.


	25. Pulling a Switch

**Okay, I'm back. Just a word of warning: Murtagh fan-girls! Grab your popcorn and turn out the lights. This is a Murtagh pov with him in Galbatorix's keep without Thorn. Fan-girls beware! Here it comes;**

Chapter 23: Pulling a Switch

Back in Uru'baen, Murtagh felt very uneasy and restless without Thorn. He wondered what might happen to him when Galbatorix finds out that he swapped the real egg he stole with a fake stone to resemble the egg. None of it mattered to him. Although he has not been tortured ever since he was kidnapped, he has yet to expect what is in store for him. Murtagh could only hope that Thorn may be having a better time than he is having by now. As he sat on his bed in his room, he held the fake egg in his hands and faced at it with an ominous depression and guilt.

After a few moments of sorrow, he felt something stirring in his mind and knew that it was Galbatorix calling to him. He sighed hopefully and stood with the egg in his arms. Murtagh's hand was just inches away from the door nob as sweat trickled from his brow to his chin. He closed his eyes gave a calming sigh and his clutched the nob and turned with a he slowly pushed the door open, ignoring the screeching noises it was giving off, he summoned enough courage to face the king alone.

"Here we go!", he said silently but bravely.

Murtagh left his room and strolled through the cold halls until he reached Galbatorix's throne-room. He could see the king sitting on his black throne, and Shruikan relaxed behind the throne with his dark wings spread and his gleaming as if they contained fire from within.

"You called for me?", asked Murtagh keeping his eyes averted from the king and his dark dragon.

"Of course, my young Rider.", answered Galbatorix, "You do have the egg with you as I allowed you to keep it in your grasp after I brought you back, have you not?"

Murtagh did not answer back, but he held the egg in his hand to where Galbatorix could see it. The king stood from his throne, "Bring it to me!", he ordered.

Murtagh remained silent, but he obediently stepped close to the king and stretched forth his arms for the king to take it. Galbatorix kindly took the emerald egg from Murtagh. The king held it closely and examined it, but Shruikan felt something different.

The massive black dragon lowered his head as Murtagh noticed Shruikan's nose twitching as he sniffed the green egg. He growled maliciously which caused the entire throne room to rumble. Murtagh noticed an irritable expression coursing on Galbatorix's face as he eyed him coldly

."What is this?", he asked unhappily.

Murtagh still remained silent. Galbatorix let the egg fall from his hands until it shattered into dozens of sparkling glassy bits. Realizing that the egg was a fake, Galbatorix brought his angry eyes to his dragonless Rider.

"...What have you done?", he asked in a death gripping tone.

A broad smile appeared on Murtagh's face, "You fell for it, my king. The real egg is nowhere around here.", he replied.

Galbatorix growled with a fury and raised his hand, with the silver scale, and clenched it into a fist. Murtagh grunted as he felt an aching pain in his chest. He fell to his knees, with his hands over his heart. It felt to Murtagh that Galbatorix was using a strange magic to torture by squeezing his heart. It hurt so much, it felt that his heart was being crushed into a large vise. It was so painful, he could even hear his heart beating through his ears.

Murtagh felt brave enough to endure the pain and not say anything. He kept his mind blocked as much as he could, while he kept his hands. However, Shruikan began probing Murtagh's mind, so then he will know who has the egg. Shruikan snorted a plume of smoke as he saw an image of Thorn resting with Saphira in the Hadarac Desert. The black dragon exposed his large and sharp white teeth, realizing that the two dragons are growing close to each other. A closer look and the egg is hidden the satchel of Thorn's saddle.

_That little whelp! _said Shruikan viciously.

Galbatorix relaxed his hand, freeing Murtagh from his torment. Murtagh was still in pain and kept his hands over his heart, coughing and gagging with watery eyes. Galbatorix has sustained the same image that Shruikan caught from Murtagh's mind.

Summoning enough energy, Murtagh said, "Thorn has the egg. Oromis created a fake egg so then the Varden will have enough time to ready themselves once they strike your legion down. I tricked you Galbatorix, I wanted to help show the world what sad men you and my father have become and that I'm nothing like any of you Forsworn killers."

"Is that so?", asked Galbatorix, "I certainly doubt your dragon will find other people to bond with after what happened. It would be such a shame to see him killed by people who hold grudges against you and Thorn."

Murtagh looked down at the ground, his eyes still showing signs of pain. Galbatorix felt Shruikan's mind connecting with his, _It seems our little red weakling has decided to defy us for what we've done for him. _said Shruikan.

_Of course. I can feel the feelings between Thorn and the Shadeslayer's dragoness growing. They have developed an unbreakable bond and there is a chance that they may..._

_I'll make sure that will never happen, my king._

_What options do you suggest then?__I'll see to it that there bond will be severed by my doing. And after that, I will take the egg, capture Saphira, and kill Thorn. I'll make him suffer a slow and agonizing death with so much he has yet to feel when he was just a small one. I'll see that his blood will stain the ground and everyone will watch as I tear him apart._

Murtagh began to softly chuckle through his teeth. Galbatorix and Shruikan could only wonder."What do you find so humorous?", asked Galbatorix.

Murtagh looked up at Galbatorix and Shruikan with a brave grin, "You just don't get it, do you? I know more about Thorn than the two of you. He's not the type of dragon who would go down without a fight. Thanks to Oromis and Glaedr, Thorn has become stronger. I know that he will never give up. As long as he has friends, he will put his own life on the line for them. Even if you ambush him, he will not give in to the likes of you. I believe in him and I know that he will come after me when he has the chance. Thorn is special, and he is a dragon of great promise. So do your worst, because he will never let you take my brother's dragon."

Galbatorix could only scoff slightly at Murtagh's words of praise to Thorn, "...If you so believe in him that much, then I must envy you for your bond with Thorn.", said Galbatorix as he added, "However, it was now foolish of you utter such praise."

This confused Murtagh. Galbatorix then brought his sights to a door that is slightly opening."If what you say about your dragon is true, then we shall you put your words to the test.", said Galbatorix.

Murtagh looked over at the door that stooped opening and sees a strange figure wearing a black cloak. Murtagh could not see the face of the figure as the face was shrouded in a dark hood. Murtagh could only enter the mind of the cloaked figure and as he did he could help but realize that this figure is possessed by many demonic spirits. Murtagh could only hope that Thorn will survive and that everything he said about him will come true.

_Thorn. ...Whatever happens...don't die. _thought Murtagh.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little bit shorter than the others. I hope I didn't scare any of you Murtagh fan-girls out there. Please don't hate me. One question, can you guess who that cloaked figure could be? The next chapter will be through Thorn's pov. Find out what happens in "Chapter 24: A Promise fulfilled."**


	26. A Promise Fulfilled

**So sorry to keep you all waiting. So many things have been going on such as school and chores. Anyway, I borrowed a copy of Brisingr from a friend and I pretty much know what happens in it. To be honest, I'm going to go my way so I won't do anything stupid by plagerizing the book. I just want to remain original. Alright, Thorn and Saphira get a little closer in this chapter, also Thorn willingly helps Saphira repair the Ishidar Mithriam. Not to mention, it gets a little funny too. Here it goes;**

Chapter 24: A Promise Fulfilled

Saphira had just woken up quiet well as the sun was just half-risen. She remembered the fun night she had with Thorn and what almost happened to them. At the corner of her eye, was the young ruby dragon she had come so close to. Thorn was still sound asleep and not moved an inch. Saphira was still huddled under the velvet crimson wing that Thorn has lain over her.

Saphira just glared at the sleeping ruby dragon as they both lay snuggled in the sand. She felt something so familiar. It felt like the same exact thing she felt towards Glaedr, but far more. Saphira knew that there was something special about this young ruby dragon that she feels, but she could not grasp what it was. Saphira gently nuzzled Thorn's neck, causing him to shift a little, but not to awaken him. She was just about to wake him up, until she heard someone clearing his throat.

All of Saphira's thoughts on Thorn has been replaced by the sight of Eragon standing before the two dragons with his arms crossed and a smug face. The blue dragoness sprung from underneath Thorn's wing, causing him to awaken by shooting his head straight upwards surprisingly, and landed just a few feet away from him.

_Eragon! Um...good morning._ Saphira said feeling embarrassed and foolish.

Eragon kept his teasingly half-open eyes on Saphira, almost laughing at the sight of seeing her cuddled next to Thorn. Oddly enough, Eragon could barely see Saphira's cheeks turning purple as he sensed a feeling of playfulness and embarrassment in her.

_And to you too, Saphira._ replied Eragon suspiciously. _May I ask, what you and Thorn are doing out here?_

Saphira fought hard to think of an answer, but all that echoed in Eragon's mind was, _Nothing really. We just played a game of "Tag" and we decided to spend the night out here._

_Saphira, as you're Rider, there must be a good explanation to why you left me to find Thorn._

_I told you, we were only playing a game of "Tag" and we decided to spend the night._

Eragon could tell that Saphira was hiding something about Thorn. Yet, he wondered if Thorn knew how Saphira truly felt for him. He turned to face the ruby dragon who still had the sleepiness in his eyes. _Thorn?_ he asked slyly, _What is it that you think about Saphira?_

_What are you talking about?_ asked Thorn, his eyes half-open from being tired.

_You have no idea how Saphira feels about you...,_ inquired Eragon, _I'll tell you anyway, Saphira is--_

Before Eragon could finish his sentence, Saphira quickly raised her left paw over Riders' head and stomped him into the sand under her paw. The act caused Thorn's eye's to open all the way, and he looked quizzically at Saphira. She looked back at Thorn with a false smile while keeping Eragon face-down on the sandy ground, _What he meant to say is that I'm happy that you are coming with us to Tronjheim._

Eragon struggled to free himself from Saphira's paw that kept him face to face with the sandy ground. Saphira could hear him moan for freedom. She raised her paw off of Eragon and he quickly sat to his knees with his face and hair covered in sand.

_Barzul!_ barked Eragon as if he had sand in his mouth, _Saphira! How could you--_

_Keep your gob shut, little one!_ replied Saphira with an iron look.

_But Saphira! I know you must feel something for Thorn, why can't you just tell him now before something happens to him?_

_Because, I'll just be distracting him from rescuing Murtagh._

_Don't you remember that destiny could have severe consequences on those who are close to us?_

_Don't even remind me. And keep your love-life to yourself, Eragon!_

While Eragon and Saphira argued back and forth, Thorn watched with a straight curiosity as to why Eragon and Saphira are in a war of democracy.

_Excuse me, but what are you two talking about over there?_ asked Thorn.

The debate between Eragon and Saphira finally halted, and they both turned their eyes to the young ruby dragon. _Nothings wrong, Thorn. We just argue at times._ said Saphira.

Eragon kept his eyes on Saphira as she looked at Thorn. He can tell that she feels something for Thorn, only she feels that it's not the right moment. Eragon let out a cooling sigh and smiled at Saphira, _...I'm sorry, Saphira. Maybe I should the leave the restoration of the dragons to your bidding. I love you._

With that, Saphira smiled back and nuzzled Eragon contentedly, _I love you too, Eragon._

The sight of seeing Eragon and Saphira together as one made Thorn feel happy, but it made him feel sad at the same time. If only he knew of a spell to teleport Murtagh before him there and now. Eragon and Saphira noticed a change in Thorn and wondered what made him feel so down.

_Thorn!? Is something wrong!?_ asked Saphira with a hint of concern in her voice.

Thorn's eye's met Saphira's eyes as his frown turned to a face of glee, _Oh, it's nothing. Where are we headed to again?_

_As I said before,_ said Eragon, _...we are going to Tronjheim. Capital city of Farthen-Dur and land of the dwarves._

Thorn was shocked of what Eragon had informed him. He realized that Eragon and Saphira, including himself, are flying to where the dwarves roam. So many disturbing images were going through Thorn's mind. All he could ever feel was a cold and chilling dread. Knowing that their dwarf king was slain by the hands of Murtagh, he could not even think of how the dwarves would accept him as one of noticed the chilling feeling in Thorn's mind and Eragon asked, _Thorn!? What seems to be ailing you?_

Saphira answered before Thorn could, _It's about Hrothgar, Eragon. If we guide Thorn into dwarven territory, the dwarves may very well likely attack Thorn._

_...You're right. I think if I could talk to them, then they should understand why we bring Thorn with us._

Eragon calmy stood before Thorn and said, _Thorn, there's nothing for you to worry about. Saphira and I could talk to the dwarves to let you in with us._

_Are you sure about that, Shadeslayer? I don't want to start another conflict again, just like what happened when we first met._

_I have an idea. When we get there, Orik and the dwarves will ask us repair the Ishidar Mithriam for them as we promised. If you can help us repair it, then they may begin to see you in a different light._

_It's true Thorn._ added Saphira, _If you can help me and Eragon repair the Star Sapphire, then we will try to talk with the dwarves in allowing you to stay._

Thorn thought about it for a moment and he seemed to like the idea. If it's one way to come closer to freeing Murtagh from the hands of Galbatorix, then there is no harm in helping other people before hand. The red dragon smiled bravely, _I'll do it. If I need to save Murtagh, then I should try other things and grow stronger by bonding with other people._

Eragon noticed a smile playing itself on Saphira's face. He could even sense her admiration for Thorn's iron will and strong determination. _Then let us go bck to camp and gather everything we need._ said Eragon.

Thorn got up and stretched a moment and followed Eragon to the camp, only leaving Saphira behind for a brief moment. _That dragon is quite an optimist._ she said as a compliment when she got up and followed them.

After a while, Eragon and the two dragons found the camp they made the other night. Together, they prepared for their journey to Farthen-Dur. Thorn volunteered that Eragon could strap his saddle on his back and carry most of the equipment for them. Eragon was pleased to strap on a few food boxes and small supply containers onto Thorn's saddle. The young red dragon was able to carry them with ease, due to his impressive strength and build. However, due to Thorn's training with Glaedr, he had certainly lost weight and was not as wide as he once was.

Afterwards, Eragon mounted Saphira and then they took to the skies followed by Thorn carrying most of the load for them. A few hours later, the trio found themselves over a group of mountains that reached the sky. It took a moment for Thorn to remember that he was flying over the Beor Mountains, the place that Saphira showed him a few days ago before his training with Glaedr. A closer look, and Thorn could see tall towers surrounded by a valley. It turns out that he had reached Tronjheim, he felt a little happy to find a new place to rest, but a bit depressed of showing himself to the premises of the dwarves.

_Follow me, Thorn. I know a place where you could stay for the night._ inquired Saphira.

Thorn followed Saphira and her Rider, to the side of the valley where they spotted a small cave that a dragon Saphira's size could fit through. The cave that Saphira guided him to has a short tunnel to it, most likely to hold supplies and food. Eragon dismounted Saphira and removed every supply from her saddle, including Thorn's saddle and placed the cargo at the edge of the wall. Eragon then unstrapped Saphira's saddle from her back while leaving Thorn's saddle strapped onto him.

Just as everything was going well, Thorn still felt worried of being in the presence of the dwarves. _Shadeslayer._ he said softly, yet depressed in Eragon's mind, _Are you sure the dwarves will accept me?_

Eragon's brown eyes met Thorn's sparkling ruby eyes, _Of course they will. I will try to convince Orik and his people. I am their most trusted ally after all._

_But what if any attempt to attack me unnoticed?_

It was now Saphira's turn to respond, _Leave that to me. If anyone attacks you, I'll make sure that their heads will roll by my talons._

Slightly shocked, Eragon asked, _Don't you think that's a bit harsh Saphira!?_

Saphira replied with a straight face, _Harsh? Hah! I wonder how Arya would react when you exchange kisses with her with your mouth full of sand?_

Eragon could do nothing but utter a few syllables at Saphira's joke. He then turned to face Thorn with a hidden face of embarrassment to mask his crude accident in the Hadarac desert or the idea of what Saphira just said, _Look, just stay in here for a few minutes until the dwarves have agreed to let you stay for a while._

_Why do I need to stay in here alone?_ asked Thorn.

_Just so the dwarves won't notice you while we try to talk with them for any attempt that they may attack you._ explained Eragon.

_Come, little one...,_ insisted Saphira, _let's not keep Orik and his people waiting._

Eragon and Saphira departed from Thorn's cave. The young ruby dragon relaxed for a while until he heard a strange noise causing the interior of the cave to rumble. Thorn looked around and saw nothing, but that strange noise came back. He looked around until he felt a strange and warm sensation in his stomach. It came to mind that the noise was coming from his stomach._By the gods! I'm hungry!_ he thought feeling foolish of the idea.

Thorn took the moment to search Eragon's food bag he left with the other supplies, just to be sure if there was anything edible. Using his muzzle, he sniffed and searched for anything to eat, but all he could find was fruit. Thorn has no problem devouring fruit, but what he craved for was meat. No matter how hard he tries, there were no meat to be found. He was so hungry, he could eat an entire elephant. Even his stomach felt the same way.

An idea showed itself in Thorn's mind, it's a bit risky, but as he turned to the sight of the exit of the cave he thought, _There is no meat anywhere. How can Saphira even stand all that fruit? This bores me. The only thing left for me is to search the area for any meat. But if I do that, then the dwarves may spot me and attack me. Still, I need meat. I'll just have to keep a low profile and come back when I've found some._

The young red dragon steadily left the cave as quietly as he could. So far, there was no one to be seen. Thorn felt that this is the perfect chance to look around for any meat for him to sink his teeth into. While he exited the cave, he followed the battle-ridden trail where he saw signs of a bloody conflict. Thorn wondered if this is what Saphira meant when she explained to him about the Battle of Farthen-Dur, but what mattered most is meat.

A moment later, a strange scent assaulted Thorn's nostrils. He sniffed it, and and quickly analyzed the scent. Thorn sniffed it again, and his hunger took hold. Whatever that scent is coming from, it smelt delicious. Thorn decides to follow that smell to pinpoint the location. While he trailed his way, he quickly examined his surroundings. The entire area looked abandoned and not used for a long time. Thorn kept on following his nose, until he reached a small buthcher shop where finally found what he was searching for. What he saw before him is a hunk of chopped deer meat at the stand, ready to be served.

Thorn's eyes remained locked on the hunk of meat, his stomach begging him to gobble it all up. The ruby dragon could not take any more, he slowly lowered his head to snatch it up before he heard someone snap harshly at him, "What do you think you are doing!?"

Surprised, Thorn fixed his eyes on a strange figure who was standing on the other side of the deer meat. The figure turns out to be a short and hairy two-legged, with a pointy nose and long beard. Thorn wondered if this short and hairy two-legged is indeed a dwarf that Eragon and Saphira told him about. The dwarf looked at the young ruby dragon with a grumpy expression, "What makes you think you can take something that does not belong to you, eh?"

Thorn recoiled his head and asked, _Are you a dwarf?_

"What else do you think I am?"

_Forgive me. I'm just not very familiar with your type._

"You are quite young for your size, and you even sound young. However, you have not answered my question."

_I'm sorry if this meat is yours, I'm just feeling hungry and I have not eaten in such a while. I would really appreciate it if you could spare some meat for me._

"I would love to, but this is the only meat around. Besides, I'm the one who shall dine on this fine meal."

Thorn felt hopeless, he wanted the meat so bad, but he knew that he couldn't take it from someone who is about to eat it. Before the dwarf could take the first bite, Thorn saw Saphira coming close to him. Saphira looked at Thorn and said, _What are you doing? You were supposed to stay in the cave like Eragon and I told you to._

_I know Saphira. It's just that I..._

_What's wrong?_

Thorn was about reply but his stomach replied for him with a grumbling noise. Thorn felt so foolish, he only fake smiled and said, _I'm hungry. So, I left for a short while to find some meat.__Why didn't you say so in the first place?_

_That was just one thing I forgot to mention._

The dwarf grew suspicious of Thorn, "I've heard of you. Orik mentioned something about a red dragon earlier. Aren't you the one who--"

Before the dwarf could say anything else, Saphira quickly undid the butcher's cloth from the dwarf using a talon and letting it fall. The dwarf noticed this and bent down. _Take the meat and go!_ Saphira whispered in Thorn's mind. Thorn quickly munched at the hunk of meat and quietly padded straight to the cave he came from. A moment later, the dwarf leaned up and noticed his food was gone.

"Where is my dinner!? Did that red dragon take it?" he wondered. Saphira pretended that she was one who ate it by swallowing. The dwarf noticed this and looked at her with a blank expression._Sorry, I was really hungry._ said Saphira pretending to be innocent.

Thorn finally made it to the cave and relaxed at the end. He set the meat between his paws, ready to gobble what he so craved for. _Saphira. You're the best._ he said to himself praising Saphira for helping him. Then he took one munch and ate the rest until there was not a scrap left. His hunger has been relieved making Thorn feel more active. After his supper, he decided to rest until the time comes for him to show himself to the dwarves.

A few hours later, Saphira woke Thorn and told him that he is allowed to come out and to help her repair the Star Sapphire. She explained everything Thorn needed to know about the conversation between Eragon and the dwarves. Thorn followed Saphira to what it appeared to be a structure that held something. But the structure is empty. The red dragon saw small peices of broken red jewels on the ground. At the side of the, is a group of dwarves with two standing in front of them in a chorus position. One is Orik and the other is a female dwarf named Hvedra. Saphira and Thorn was standing in front of the structure with Eragon standing in between the two dragons.

_What are we supposed to do?_ asked Thorn.

Eragon explains to Thorn, _When the dwarves begin to sing, you must let your mind absorb what you hear from the melody. Let your magic flow from your concious to Saphira so then, she can repair it herself._

Thorn took one look at the dwarves. It felt like they were both staring at him. The red dragon could sense a cold hatred in them, knowing that Thorn was the one who attacked Surda unwillingly. Not to mention, Hrothgar died by Murtagh's magic.

Thorn shut his eyes so he could not bear to take in the grudges from the dwarves. The dwarves in the chorus positiong began to chant the melody by singing it out for all to hear. The tune to Thorn's felt so sad, he could feel the sorrowful emotions coming from Eragon and Saphira. What Thorn felt in Eragon, was a man who raised him like a son who was basically his uncle named Garrow and another man who was once a Rider but now a deceased friend named Brom. What Thorn felt in Saphira, was the loss of Glaedr and an old friend who happens to be Brom as well. Thorn felt his memories connect wit Eragon and Saphira, his thought are now turning to Murtagh. Pity filled inside Eragon and Saphira at the thought of Thorn losing his Rider to Galbatorix.

When Thorn and Eragon's magic combined with Saphira, she touched the broken shards with her snout. In just a few seconds, the broken shards reformed itself back to the Star Sapphire. The Dwarven melody ended. Thorn, Eragon, and Saphira now gazed upon the recently broken Star Sapphire, it shined like never before. It was indeed much brighter than it was before Saphira and Arya have destroyed it during Eragon's battle with Durza. The dwarves marveled at their most prized possession, it's beauty shined nearly blanketing the ground underneath it.

Despite what has happened, Thorn had never seen anything so bright. He caught Saphira at the corner of his eye and noticed that the ruby light reflected from Saphira's scales. Her entire form sparkled gloriously like stars in the night sky. Even Thorn himself sparkled in the red light, leaving violet hues flecking against him.

"Now do you see, Orik? Thorn is here to help us." said Eragon.

Orik looked at Eragon with an iron expression, "I don't understand. What does it matter to you anyway? How can you even forgive him for the act he pulled?" he asked in a grouchy tone.

"Thorn is here, not just to make up for what happened, but to find his true purpose in life. His Rider has been kidnapped by Galbatorix and he needs our help in order to save him."

"Why should we help the red dragon rescue his Rider?"

"Because Thorn's Rider is not only important to him, he is also my brother, Murtagh!"

The dwarves were in shock of what they heard. Nothing could prepare Orik for what Eragon had told him, "Murtagh!? You're brother!? The son of Morzan!?"

Eragon is willing to tell Orik and the dwarves everything he knows, "I know that Murtagh is nothing like Morzan. He helped you win the battle against the Urgals. He even showed you how much he never wanted to be like his...our father. Thorn is suffering because he never felt freedom. If you banish Thorn, then you will have to just banish Saphira and me as well. You have to trust me. Everyone deserves a second chance to make up for their mistakes. Don't you ever think so, Orik?"

Orik was speechless, he felt that a spy had casted a mute spell on him. _What Eragon says is true. Thorn was never in favor of Galbatorix, and now that he is free, the Varden will now have a stronger advantage on the Empire. Think about it, do you really believe that someone deserves a second chance?_ asked Saphira.

After hearing Eragon and Saphira's pleas, Orik ran out of ideas. Hvedra leaned to her husbands ear and whispered something to him. Orik then announced, "To think that a former enemy would bring himself to me and ask to become one of us. I feel so foolish." he said to himself.

Eragon, Thorn, and Saphira now hoped that Orik would approve. A long minute has passed and Orik's words left him, "Very well then. The red dragon is now your responsibility, for I am now king of my people and Grimstborith of the Durgrimst Ingeitum. However, I must warn you, that if he makes one wrong move, then you will be the ones to deal with him."

Eragon beamed a smile on his face for persuading Orik to give Thorn a second chance. "I promise Orik, Thorn is now one of us and he won't let any of your people fall under the hands of the Empire."

Eragon turned to face Thorn smiling down at him, _Thank you for standing up for me, Shadeslayer._ Thorn then turned his sights to Saphira, _Same for you, Saphira._

_I am for one glad you are with us. You no longer have to be alone. And I never would have repaired the Star Sapphire without your help. Even Eragon's help._ she said glaring at Thorn.

_I knew that she felt something for him!_ thought Eragon.

_What was that!?_ Saphira asked irritated.

_N-nothing!_ replied Eragon in a stressful tone.

Thorn sighed calmly at Saphira's bond with Eragon, _Some things just never change._

The red dragon locked his eyes upon the Star Sapphire as if it were telling him what must be done. Thorn eagerly smiled at it and let his thoughts flow through his mind. The young ruby eagerly awaits his next journey and his main goal: to rescue Murtagh and to find the meaning of his existence.

**So, what do you think? In the next chapter, Thorn will be introduced to some other characters and the green dragon will hatch.**


	27. New Friends! New Promises! New Journey!

**Just so you all know, I changed the title to my story from "Brisingr: Thorn's Destiny" to "Path of the Dragon."**

**To Hazelcloud: Thank you for pointing out the errors for me.**

**To Sup3101: Don't worry, I know Shruikan is not evil. I'm just having him play an evil role. I do have plans on having him turn good.**

**Okay, here it is. This is what you have been waiting for, the time when the green dragon hatches. You'll see for a good reason why I chose the green dragon to hatch for the person in this fic. Also, Thorn will meet a few other characters and also the green dragon himself. Enjoy;**

Chapter 25: New Friends! New Promises! New Journey!

The Ishidar Mithriam is complete and whole again and the dwarves are back as one, thanks to the efforts of Thorn, Saphira, and Eragon's magic. The young red has been given freedom to explore Tronjheim however way he likes. Thorn felt so happy that he will finally have help from Orik, thanks to Eragon and Saphira's pleading to the dwarves. More hope in rescuing Murtagh shined in Thorn's mind once.

Thorn looked around and spotted a few tents, some dwarves crafting weapons, and later spotted Eragon talking to a strange man inside a tent. Curiously, the scarlet dragon padded his way towards Eragon and the strange man just at the side of the tent so none of them could notice him, but he tilted his head to where it's aligned to the entrance. What Thorn heard were the plans on an entry way to Galbatorix's Castle and so on...

"And one more thing Jeod, Murtagh mentioned something about another egg in Galbatorix's disposal. If by any chance you come across it, will you be sure to deliver it to the Varden?"

"Another egg, you say!? ...I shall find the egg under a low profile."

"Thank you, Jeod. For all the help you have given me, I will happily grant you a chance to ride Saphira."

"I am honored. However, I will present to you this book."

Jeod handed a book to Eragon, titled "Domia Abyr Wyrda." Eragon examined it for a moment and opened it, reading a few pages. The summaries tells about the history of Alagaesia and was written by Heslant the Monk. Thorn watched as Eragon closed the book, which sent a pang of recognition through his mind. Thorn remembered that Galbatorix took the fake egg along with Murtagh and the real egg is left in the satchel of Thorn's saddle.

The red dragon's mind connected with Eragon and Jeod and says, _I know where the other egg is._

Both Eragon and Jeod's attention turned twords Thorn. At first, Jeod thought the dragon is Saphira, but it couldn't be since Thorn is red. "Another dragon!? Who could this be Eragon?" asked Jeod.

"This is Thorn Crimsonwing, he's my...," Eragon paused for a moment, "my friend, and a friend to Saphira."

Eragon wanted to make sure that Jeod has no idea that Murtagh is his brother. Jeod stepped out of the tent as Thorn craned his neck to get a better view of this strange two-legged. Jeod looked back into Thorn's sparkling ruby eyes. Eragon strolled next to Jeod, "Thorn, do you know where we could find the other egg?", he asked.

_Right here!_ replied Thorn as bent his neck, so his muzzle could sink into the satchel. A second later, he pulled out a sparkling emerald object. The object in Thorn's teeth has an oval shape to it. From what Eragon and Jeod could see, it has been confirmed that Thorn is holding the green egg within his grasp.

"How in the name of Alagaesia did you catch that egg so fast!?", Eragon asked quizzically.

_Remember when Galbatorix took Murtagh and the egg after he and Shruikan killed Oromis and Glaedr? The one Galbatorix took is a fake, the one I have is real._ explained Thorn.

This surprised Eragon, yet he wondered, "How was the fake egg even created?"

Thorn heard all of Eragon's thoughts, _Simple, really. Murtagh took the real egg to ebrithril Oromis and requested that he would create an exact duplicate to fool Galbatorix._

Jeod chuckled at Thorn's response, "We have a clever dragon, Eragon. This one should be of fine use to us."

"And a fast thinker at that.", Eragon said as he took the egg from Thorn.

Eragon examined the egg closely and wonders who it may hatch for."Now all we must do is find out who will be chosen by this hatchling.", inquired Eragon.

"Permit me to do so.", Jeod insisted, "I will gather as much people as I can to touch the egg and see who will be chosen."

"Aye, but before you go Jeod. Take this and give it to Helen." Eragon said as he pulled out a hazelnut gold piece giving it to Jeod.

"What might this be?"

"Take it as a gift, from a dear friend, for helping me through many hardships. However, if Murtagh were here, I'm sure people would see him differently. As for Thorn, I'm sure Nasuada will propose some form of protection for him."

"Upon my word, Eragon. With this gold, Helen and I shall build a commercial empire. Now, I bid you my leave."

And with that, Jeod departed with the egg in his hands. Thorn sniffed the air for anything unpeculiar, other than Saphira's scent. The red dragon smelt something else. Curious, he left Eragon and followed his nose to where that strange is coming from. He followed it to yet another tent where Saphira sat next to. Thorn settled himself on the opposite side from where Saphira is. Thorn could hear Saphira talking to something much smaller than her. It seems to be covered in fuzz, a strange being that Thorn isn't very familiar with. What amazed him is that the fuzzy animal spoke, "What did Maud say about me?"

_She says that when things go well after the war, she wants to see you again._ replied Saphira. Thorn heard the fuzzy animal purr with affection deep within his throat.

Then the fuzzy animal turned it's head to face Thorn. The little cat-like figure became frightened and dashed behind Saphira's left paw to hide from Thorn. Saphira lowered her head to see the little animal trembling and asked with a hint of concern, _Why are you so scared, Solembum?_

"Don't you know who that is!? He's the one who--"

_I know, but you don't have to fear him because he's on our side now._

"What!? How can you trust him after he--

"_Becuase he was forced Solembum, he never meant for it to happen. Thorn is here, so he can find out why life is worth living. Not to mention, he saved my life, including Eragon's. Thorn will also be joining us, as a member of the Varden._

Solembum calmly moved away from Saphira until he is just in between her and Thorn. The little cat examined Thorn very closely before saying, "You're right, Saphira. He does not seem bad."

Thorn broke in and said in a tone that described how unfamiliar he is with Solembum's type, _You're a...talking fuzzball._

Solembum became frustrated as he shivered with his fur ruffled around his body, "How rude! I am a werecat. We, unlike you big red scaly, are keen and ancient in our minds."

_So us dragons. We may be young in our years, but we are also ancient by our knowledge._ Thorn replied smugly.

"Really? Can a dragon like you do this?" Solembum asked as he shape shifted into his human form. Solembum smiled at Thorn and asked, "Can you pull that off, my friend?"

_Maybe not, but can werecats breath fire?_

"Why do ask?"

_Because I could just roast you and eat you right now._

Solembum saw fire building up in Thorn's maw. He panicked and darted behind Saphira's leg to avoid Thorn's fireball. Suddenly, the fireball within Thorn's mouth vanished. The red dragon formed a playful smile along his muzzle, signifying that he was only joking. Thorn laughed a little and said, _Come on out, fuzzball. I promise I won't hurt you._

Solembum reversed back into his cat form and snapped at Thorn, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

After Solembum's rant, a woman appeared from outside of the tent. Thorn examined her and noticed that she is by far very mysterious among other women he saw in his life.

_Angela!_ Saphira said happily with a quick lick to her face.

Angela laughed and gently stroked Saphira's snout, "It's good to see you again, Saphira. Where is Eragon?"

_He should be here soon. By the way, we have a new member._ said Saphira.

Angela turned her focus on Thorn. She became slightly frightened knowing that the red dragon was the one who attacked Surda.

_Don't worry, Angela. Thorn means no harm._

"Are you sure?"

_Of course, he said so in the Ancient Language._

Angela took Saphira's word for it and saw Eragon approaching the tent. He held a book flopping page after page as he approached the tent where Thorn and Saphira stood. Eragon moved in to explain something he learned to everyone, "Saphira, Thorn, Angela, Solembum! Did you all know that the history of Alagaesia first started when--"

Before he could finish his sentence, everyone looked at him with half-opened eyes. Except for Thorn, who is eager to know more about Eragon's fascinating discovery. "Why are you all looking at me like that?", he asked cautiously.

"Why do you think I'm standing here waiting for you?", Angela asked in a low and unpleasant tone.

_Haven't you forgotten Eragon?_ asked Saphira.

"About the one whom you so blessed?", asked Solembum.

"I get it already! That's why I was coming over.", explained Eragon.

"Then let's get it over with.", ordered Angela.

Eragon closed the book and laid it on the ground next to Saphira. Eragon remembered about the green egg that Thorn brought with him, so he decided to tell Saphira everything he knew, "Saphira, before I move on to cure Elva, I have something I must tell you."

_Well then, out with it, little one._ Saphira said keeping her mind open to her Rider.

_Thorn, brought the other egg to safety with us._ Eragon said in Saphira's mind.

Nothing could have prepared Saphira for what she had just heard. _Where is it?_ she asked.

_Jeod volunteered to line people up and allow them to touch the egg and see who it would hatch for._ replied Eragon.

_That's wonderful, I've always wanted to meet the new dragon that Thorn had brought with him._ Saphira said in an overjoyed manner.

_Well, I can't keep Elva waiting. I have to go to her before she gets any worse._ Eragon said as he, Solembum, and Angela entered the tent leaving the two dragons behind.

_Who is this Elva that these two-leggeds speak of?_ Thorn asked Saphira.

Saphira was not so surprised that Thorn doesn't know, but she decides to tell him anyway, _Elva is a little girl who has been with us ever since Eragon and I joined the Varden. Her guardian came to Eragon and asked him to bless her, but something went wrong._

_What happened?_

_When I touched her, I left a silver star on her forehead. However, when Eragon said the words that would give her the blessing, he said it incorrectly. It caused her to grow in both body and mind. It also caused her to have such a ravenous appetite within a matter of weeks. That is why Eragon is here, to rid the curse from Elva once and for all._

A moment later, while Thorn and Saphira waited, there was a crashing sound that echoed in the tent. The sound of glass shattering. _What was that!?_ Saphira asked startled.

Thorn watched as the sapphire dragoness dipped her head into the entrance of tent to see what was going on. From where Thorn stands, all he could hear is the voice of a young woman. Saphira's head left the tent as she backed off when a small two-legged figure walked out from the tent. The figure appeared to be that of a small child with purple eyes and a silver star on her child stopped and looked at Thorn with her violet eyes and said, "I hope that you find what it is that you are looking for."

And for that, Elva walked off without a word. Eragon then exited the tent and approaced Saphira with a look of sorrow. _What happened, Eragon?_ Saphira asked with a hint of concern.

"Elva stopped me before I could remove the curse from her, and now she has gained free-will to ignore or help others with danger and pain. I have failed once again.", replied Eragon almost in tears.

Saphira gently nuzzled Eragon as he hugged her by wrapping his arms around her neck. Thorn felt pity grow inside him for Eragon. He later turned his sights to Elva, who is still walking far way and noticed that there is something familiar to him that he and Elva shares.

Meanwhile, back in the dragon cave, Thorn placed the magic compass, which was given to him from Glaedr, on the ground in front of him. He remembered that if he focuses his mind on the compass, it will point in the direction his goal awaits. The red dragon closed his eyes and kept his thoughts on a mysterious dragon named Atticus, whom Thorn and Glaedr talked about. Thorn kept his focus and then felt a sort of magic radiating from the compass.

A shining, sharp, green arrown appeared and then spun in fast clock-wise position. After a minute, it stoped and pointed top-right._North-east from here!? Atticus must be alive. Could he be in hiding?_ Thorn thought.

Unfortunately, pondering over the whereabouts of a lost dragon is making Thorn tired. After the arrow vanished, he took the compass into his mouth and droped it into the satchel on his saddle and settled for the night. Thorn is so tired, after such a long trip of walking around Tronjheim and lending magic to Saphira to help repair the Star Sapphire for the dwarves. Thorn's eyes shut gently as he drifted off into deep slumber.

The next thing Thorn knew, he is at the same river where he saw two dragons abandoning an egg. Suddenly, he heard a dragon roaring in pain. Thorn turned and found the dragon in pain on the ground. It a large emerald green dragon covered in bruises, gashes, and burns. Even it's left wing hung from it's body like a broken twig. There is also a dead brown dragon and a man without his head, but the large green dragon is still alive.

Suddenly, something large and black slammed itself onto the down green dragon. It turns out to be no other than Shruikan and his false Rider Galbatorix. The evil king hopped off of Shruikan and drew his sword to the down green dragon as he remained at the mercy of Shruikan."You will tell me where you have hidden the egg or I will take your Eldunari along with your life, just like I have done to your beloved and her Rider.", warned Galbatorix. The green dragon remained silent, but Shruikan slowly drove the tips of his talons into the green dragons scales. The down dragon growled in pain and Thorn could sense it's misery.

Bravery lit itself in Thorn. _Leave him alone!_ he snapped as he breathed in, and jettisoned a ball of fire from his mouth to hit Galbatorix and Shruikan. Awkwardly, the ball of fire ran clean through them like air. None were hit or even singed. This came to Thorn's mind that he is dreaming again. All he could do is just stand and watch.

_If you do not answer my king, then I will kill you very slowly._ Shruikan said warning the near-dead green dragon.

Miraculously, the green dragon opened his weary eyes at Shruikan and said in a wearily, _Someday, when he hatches, you will all understand why we chose him._

Shruikan growled with frustration and sank his teeth deep into the down dragons neck. The green dragon roared even louder than before. Thorn could feel all of his misery and pain, he felt pity for him. Shruikan released the down dragon who seemed to be dead. After that, Galbatorix took a bright round object from the dragons chest and placed it into the satchel of Shruikan's saddle.

_Your Eldunari now belongs to the king my dear old friend._ Shruikan said mocking the down dragon.

A burning anger filled Thorn's eyes causing him to growl, just at the sight of seeing Galbatorix and Shruikan murder two dragons and a Rider. As Galbatorix boarded Shruikan, he told him that they should look in another place to find the egg. After Galbatorix and Shruikan left, Thorn rushed over to the down green dragon to see if there are any signs of life left in him.

_Are you alright, fellow dragon!_ Thorn asked hoping for an answer.

The green dragon, which appeared to be dead, opened eyes slowly and eyed Thorn. He even tried to speak, but only stuttered a few words, _Atticus...Guardian Beast...Du Fells Nangorath._

This surprised Thorn, _You know Atticus!? Then tell me where I can find him._

The green dragon replied his last breath, _Only...the...Guardian Beast...knows all._

And at that, the green dragon's eyes shut from the loss of so much blood and tear falling from it's eye.

When the dragons tear collided to the ground, Thorn woke up in the cave he was in the whole time. The ruby dragon then thought about the words of the older green dragon, _Guardian Beast? Could prince Atticus be the Guardian Beast? And where is Du Fells Nangorath?_

Thorn thought of many possibilities, until he heard a scuffling noise in a food bag against the wall of the cave. The bag twitched and jerked as if something is moving inside of it. Thorn could even hear an audible squeaking noise from the bag. Cautiously, Thorn padded towards the bag to find out what's making so much in noise in pack. Very gently, Thorn used his teeth to unflap the top and, if his are not deceiving him, sees the head of the intruder protruding out of the sack.

The little intruder has, green scales, green eyes, wings, and a tail. It turns out to Thorn that the egg has finally hatched, but to whom did the little cub hatch for? The little green chick stared at Thorn with such large emerald eyes, they seemed downright proportional for the small and adorable green hatchling. The green cub "eeped" and dove his head into the sack to gobble up the food that is left in the sack.

"I named him Tearran." said the voice of a looked at the entrance of the cave and saw a dark-colored woman. Thorn quickly remembered that this woman, was the one whom he once spoke to in Surda. _It's you, Nasuada!_ Thorn said feeling happy.

Nasuada steadily approached Thorn and crouched before him, "It's good to see you again, Dragon of Murtagh." she said feeling happy and sad.

"Where is Murtagh? I was hoping to speak with him again?", she asked eagerly.

This shocked Thorn, his mind jumbled and could not come up with a proper reply, except for, _Murtagh is...he's..._Nasuada's face gtrew in fear, "What? ...What happened to him?"

Thorn just couldn't hide it anymore. He unwillingly let truth slide out, _Galbatorix...took Murtagh away._

As much as Nasuada could not bear to hear the truth, she lost all hope in seeing Murtagh again. Thorn saw a strange mark on the left palm of Nasuada's hand. It came to mind that Nasuada has been chosen as Tearran's Rider. The green cub eeped as he rolled out of the fallen bag and lost all interest in eating in any more food that was left in it. _Tell me Nasuada. You've chosen as the next Rider, have you not?_ Thorn asked just to be sure.

"Aye.", replied Nasuada feeling depressed, "Tearran has hatched for me. Though I wish he would have hatched for someone else."

_Why is that?_"

I've learned through Eragon, Riders can summon magic. I despise magic. It's the reason why Alagaesia is in turmoil that magic is the cause of all this. All what magic does is take lives away, and cause harm to others. I wish I had never come near that infernal egg."

Thorn knew that Nasuada is full of many hardships and troubles, he knew that there is a real substantial reason to why Tearran hatched for her. Though she did make many valid points on the negative side of magic, she still needs to know that magic can also be a good thing.

_It's true Nasuada. Magic can take away the lives other and may cause to harm to them, but magic can also be the beacon of one's life._ said Thorn.

Nasuada kept her eyes averted from Thorn, but she asked him, "How can magic ever be so positive to someone?"

_Show me your arms Nasuada!_ Thorn said calmly.

This confused Nasuada, but she did as Thorn told her by slowly pulling the sleeves of her night gown, exposing gash marks across each arm. Thorn gently touched her hans with his snout, causing Nasuada to feel a strange and numb feeling. Before she knew it, her wounds are gone.

_Magic can also save the lives of others._ said Thorn.

At that point, Nasuada's feelings of magic began to turn to a different light.

_Let me tell you what it's like to become a Rider, Nasuada._ Thorn requested.

Nasuada's eyes met Thorn's sparkling ruby eyes as Tearran playfully leapt onto Thorn's back, _When a dragon chooses it's Rider, they are forever bound by thoughts, feelings, magic, and emotions. It's like you and Tearran are two sides of one coin. When I hatched for Murtagh, I was overjoyed. I chose him for all the quality in him, and I felt that he needed me. Murtagh was lonely and unloved. Maybe that is why Tearran chose you to be his Rider, because you are lonely. Is that true?_

"...It's true, because my father was slain by the Urgals when Murtagh was taken away by the Twins. I really enjoyed the presence of Murtagh as I liked him so much. I felt devestated by the time I thought he was dead."

_T__hen maybe that is why Tearran chose you, mi'lady. Did you also know that Murtagh s immortal?_

Nasuada's eyes shot open, "Is that another effect between the Rider and the Dragon!?", she asked so surprised.

Tearran made his way to the back of Thorn's head where he stood on his hind legs on Thorn's scruff and his front legs on Thorn's head just between his horns. Tearran's emerald eyes met Thorn's ruby eyes once again, just like as if they are siblings. Tearran is not sure what is going on, but he seemed to think of Thorn as an older nest-mate. Thorn turned hs eyes back to Nasuada and replied, _Aye, it is. A Rider including the dragon can only die of wounds and poison and other things, but by age. We dragons grow unceaselessly from the time we hatch. We do not die of age, only by wounds, poisons, and magic. That's how it all works. You are also able to exchange thoughts and images with your dragon as it can do the same with you as well._

"Immortality is a curse. I refuse to live this way." snapped Nasuada.

_Nasuada, let me tell you something that Murtagh and I talked about a lot. After I hatched, and by the time Murtagh and I learned to understand each other, he tells me the many people he holds so dear to them. Eragon, Tornac, Arya, Saphira, ... even you Nasuada. Whenever he talks about love, he always talks about you._

Nasuada gasped softly of what Thorn had told her. It came to mind Murtagh is actually fond of her. Thorn thought of a very well-thought statement, _So think of it this way: Murtagh is immortal, and so are you. None of you will ever grow old, as your feelings for each other shall flourish forever. And none of you will grow old._

A smile of hope shown itself on Nasuada's face. _If you are to be a Rider..._, said Thorn, _then I suggest you take this._

Thorn reached into his satchel with his muzzle and pulled out a weapon. It turns out to be a hand and a half sword. He lowered his neck and allowed Nasuada to take it by hand. She studied it for a second and unsheathed the sword, taking note on how clean the blade turned out to be. _Every Dragon Rider is in need of a sword, so I suggest you take the sword that Murtagh once used._ Thorn stated with a friendly purr.

"Thank you, Thorn of Murtagh. You've brought hope to me, just as Murtagh has." stated Nasuada.

_Any friend of Murtagh is a friend of mine. Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden, I hereby pronounce you as a part of me._ Thorn said as he touched Nasuada's forehead with his nose. _You and I are one, just as Murtagh and I are one. And don't worry, I swear in the ancient language I'll find Murtagh and bring him back to you, even if I have to trade my life for him I will not stop. My way of the dragon is: I always stand by what I say._

Nasuada became moved and inspired by Thorn's promise. She gently placed her hands on his chin as a way to hug him. Tearran leapt off of Thorn and purred as he cuddled on Nasuada's lap.

The next morning, Thorn woke up early. He bore his saddle and left the cave. The environment seemed foggy and damp, since the sun has barely risen. Thorn took a few last looks at the scenery of Tranjheim, before he remembered that his destination is North-East from where he stands. Thorn crouched with his wings spread, but before he could take off he heard someone calling out to him. "It's you." called the voice.

Thorn turned his head to see two individuals standing behind him. A man with a war-hammer and a beautiful woman, who is nicely dressed. Thorn remembered the two individuals from before, the man with the war-hammer is Roran, while the woman is his fiance, Katrina. _What are the two of you doing here._ asked Thorn

"To ask of a request." replied Roran.

_...Well, make it quick, because I have to leave here eventually._ said Thorn.

"I would like for you to show me what it's like to be Rider." stated Roran.

Thorn was equally surprised. _Why is it that everyone wants to be my Rider?_ he thought, _Why do you ask me of this?_

"I only wish to return the favor to you for helping me rescue Katrina for me. I know that your Rider has been kidnapped, but if you let me ride you for a while you won't have to remain so Riderless a lot." suggested Roran.

"Please! Give Roran a chance. I too wish to come as well as I am nothing my dear Roran." said Katrina.

Thorn thought about it for a moment and realized that Roran had a point. If he remained Riderless, things would not go by very easy for as he is a dragon bound by a Rider named Murtagh. A smile formed itself on Thorn's face, _Alright, but just until Murtagh is freed. I cannot let you ride me now, but until the right time comes I will allow you to ride me. Go now, and pack whatever you need and I'll wait here._

Both Roran and Katrina left to gather their materials. Thorn sat on his haunches awaiting their arrival. Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone else approaching him. Thorn looked to his left and saw Saphira. _Thorn, let me come too._ she suggested.

_You too!? Why!?_

_Eragon and I talked about it and he trusts you enough that you won't do any harm to me. I also thought that if I travel with you, I might learn the secrets of my mother and father at Du Fells Nangorath. That is if you don't mind._

_...Well, if Eragon is okay with it, then I don't have a problem with it._

"Of course I don't.", said Eragon's voice.

Both Thorn and Saphira looked down to see Eragon standing in between them, "If you let me touch your nose, then I will trust you even more."

Thorn took one look at Saphra and smiled and so did she. Thorn slowly lowered his head to where Eragon can touch. Gently, Eragon laid a hand on Thorn's snout. The red dragon gave a friendly purr to Eragon. "You really are kind and gentle." said Eragon.

A moment later, Thorn felt something brush against his paw. Thorn, Saphira, and Eragon looked and saw Tearran against Thorn's right paw. This made Saphira chuckle, _He thinks your his nest-mate because you're the one who saved him._

_You don't say._ Thorn said sarcastically as Tearran eeped and looked up at him with wide-open emerald eyes.

"Just make sure you take care of him." said Nasuada, who is standing next to Eragon.

_Upon my word as a Dragon, Saphira and I will keep Tearran safe._ promised Thorn.

Roran and Katrina arrived with two horses carrying their luggage. _Are we all ready?_ asked Thorn.

_We are ready when you are, and don't worry I'll make sure you won't get into harms way._ Saphira said sarcasticaly.

Thorn glared at her amusingly and replied, _Thanks, but I don't I need any protection. I can take care of myself._

"Well then, let's get going shall we?" stated Roran.

Everyone replied with "Aye" as Thorn let Tearran climb onto his back. Roran and Katrina boarded the horses and watched as the dragons took off into the sky. Eragon and Nasuada stood behind and watched as Roran and Katrina rode the horses through the exit following the dragons from above. Now only three goals appeared in Thorn's mind: to know the whereabouts of the mysterious dragon named Atticus, to find the true purpose to why he was born, and to rescue Murtagh.

**Well, there you have it. I hope you understand why I chose Nasuada to be a Rider for the green dragon. Please, don't attack me Arya fans. lol.**

**P.S. Sorry, if this seemed a bit rushed.**


	28. A New Enemy

**I hope you guys understand why I chose Nasuada instead of Arya in my last update. I'm sure you are wondering why Tearran (green dragon) is with Thorn and Saphira and not with Nasuada. You'll find out why later. This is a Murtagh pov. I'll try to work on the tenses a little bit more, but I'll have you know I'm not good at it. I'll do my best though. Okay, here's the next chapter;**

Chapter 26: A New Enemy

Meanwhile, back at Uru'baen, Murtagh awaits in quarters to be summoned by Galbatorix again. Murtagh cloud feel his back burn with lines of fire he sustained from so many whiplashes he lost count of. He even noticed that when he looked in the mirror he could see blood stains that align the lashes across his thin white could not bear the pain, he wanted to use magic to heal, but he couldn't since he was ordered not to. He could only allow nature to suture it for him. The only thing he could do is lie down on his bed. He kept himself shirtless and let the cool air sooth his pain. The only thing on Murtagh's mind was how fair Thorn must be without him.

A few minutes later, Murtagh could sense Galbatorix summoning him. He got up from his bed and reached for his shirt. Very carefully, he donned the shirt softly to not rub the wounds on his back. Afterwards, Murtagh summoned enough courage to open the door and leave his quarters to Galbatorix's chamber.

By the time Murtagh entered the dark king's chamber, he saw the cloaked figure standing next to the throne that Galbatorix is now sitting in. "Step forward, son of Morzan.", ordered Galbatorix.

Murtagh did as he was told. He took a few steps forward until he was only a few feet away from the throne. He took one look at the cloaked figure, trying to view his face through the darkness of his hood.

"I take it that I have not introduced you to my new colleague?", Galbatorix asked in a calm but fearful tone.

"Allow me to introduce myself.", the figure said grasping the hood exposing his face.

To Murtagh's horror, the robed man turns out to be another shade just like Durza. The only differences are his fiery yellow eyes and long black hair that reached down to his shoulders. The shade seemed to be a few inches taller than Durza. His face is still deathly white, and his long nails seemed more deadly. He even wore a maroon cape around his neck that went down to the ankles. What Murtagh sense within the new shade is no more than twenty dark spirits residing within him.

"I am Galbatorix's new shade, Kraten!", he said eerily.

Kraten grinned devilishly at Murtagh, exposing his sharp teeth to him. Murtagh already grew a strong disliking in Kraten, but it wasn't as much as his disliking in Galbatorix.

"I, Kraten, am far more different than Durza. My powers are stronger and more sufficient. Even my Skilna Bragh is more potent than before, enough to kill a dragon within days. Just think Murtagh, son of Morzan, how unfortunate it would be to see your beloved dragon die by my own hands?"

Kratens words awakened an uncontrollable fury within Murtagh, "If you even dare lay a filthy nail on him, I'll kill you the same way my brother killed Durza."

Kraten laughed in a threating way, "I have no interest in killing your dragon. I plan to poison your brothers dragoness to force her, your dragon, and the green dragon back into Galbatorix's hands."

This shocked Murtagh, "What!? If you kill Saphira then--"

Galbatorix intervened, "We do not plan to kill the dragoness, we only plan to force her and her Rider to us."Murtagh suddenly heard the voice of Shruikan in his mind, _If, however, Thorn interferes with Kraten, then I will either kill him or bring him to Galbatorix on the edge of his own death._

"Go ahead and try...", Murtagh stated, "but Thorn is not the type who would go down without a fight. You don't know him as well as I do."

"Is that so?", Kraten intervened, "Well then, once Shruikan and I find him, we will put his skills to the test."

Murtagh wanted to do nothing more than to unsheathe Zar'roc and slay Galbatorix and Kraten, but he is outmatched by Shruikan even if he does strike.

"Kraten,", said Galbatorix, "don't stop until you find them. Remember, I want them alive. You and Shruikan can kill Thorn if you so please. I have very little use for him."

"I will do as you please, my lord.", Kraten said with a bow.

The shade then took one last look at Murtagh with a cruel grin and mounted the black dragon. Murtagh watched as they took off with a desperate look of hopefulness within him. Murtagh closed his eyes and felt a single tear fall as he felt worried about his only friend. A printed image of Thorn appeared in his mind, _Thorn, I know you can't hear me, but listen well. I don't want to lose you. Please protect Saphira as best as you can. I have faith in you and I know you can do it. Believe in yourself, just as I believe in you. I'll be waiting for your return my friend._

**Aww, how sweet of Murtagh to encourage Thorn in such a way to show how much he cares. And yikes for the new shade. How will Thorn and his friends hold up against him? Find out in the next few chapters. Sorry if this appeared a bit too short, I just cut this chapter in half with another that is yet to come.**


	29. Plans

**Okay, enough with the whole Murtagh torturing thing going on. The next one is a pov through Saphira. Sorry the last chapter seemed shorter, but I'll make this one longer. Here you go;**

Chapter 27: Plans

Meanwhile; Thorn, Saphira, Tearran, Roran, and Katrina were just north of the Beor Mountains and east of the Hadarac Desert. The dragons were flying overhead while Roran and Katrina ride their galloping steeds. Saphira kept her focus on the red dragon ahead of her. She marveled at how Thorn's ruby scales gleamed in the sunlight. Her mind turned to the many kind things that Thorn had said to her, especially just after Glaedr's death. Not to mention, what they had nearly shared in the Hadarac desert. There were so many things that Saphira wanted to ask Thorn, but they all faded from her mind as she felt a disturbance underneath her.

Saphira looked down and noticed the two horses slowing down. The sapphire dragoness stopped and hovered in mid-air, watching Roran dismount his horse and run to Katrina who is still mounted on her horse. She could sense a strange feeling in Katrina and looked to see Thorn flying off in the sun.

_Thorn, wait! Something is not right._ gestured the blue dragon.

Thorn heard Saphira's call and halted in mid-air next to her. _What's going on!?_ he asked.

Saphira remained quiet for a second until she swung her head to face Thorn with a worried and concerned gleam in her eye, _Go find a place to stay for the night. I think the mate of my Rider's nest mate is feeling ill._

_Of course._ Thorn complied as he darted off into the distance.

Saphira swooped down to the couple to investigate with a soft landing. She could see Roran smiling to Katrina as he hugged her. They seemed happy, which confused Saphira because she thought Katrina felt ill.

"Katrina, my love, I'm so happy.", Roran said wrapping his arms around Katrina in a warm embrace.

The dragoness tilted her at the side wondering what they were so happy about. She padded her way to the couple and sniffed at them just to see what was going on. Roran and Katrina seperated for a bit to let Saphira examine them."What are you doing?", asked Roran.

_I felt a strange feeling in the two of you, and I came down to see if you are feeling okay. _replied Saphira as she focused on Katrina.

"None of us are ill at the sort. It's just that Katrina--", before Roran could say anything else, Saphira "shushed" him.

The blue dragoness moved her head closer to Katrina and sniffed her. She took one big whiff, and noticed something different about her.

_Katrina, you would not be bearing a hatchling by any chance, right?_ Saphira asked female two-legged smiled, "I am. I will soon be a mother."

Saphira felt proud of Roran, the nest-mate of her Rider, that he will soon become a father. She touched Roran's brow with her snout, sending a chill through him."What was that for?", he asked flabbergasted.

_I think Eragon would be proud of you._ Saphira said in a caring tone.

A few seconds later, Saphira sensed the presence of Thorn in mid-air above her. _Come! I've found a small valley not too far from here. We can stay there for a while._

_Try and keep up with us, okay. _said Saphira.

The blue dragon reunited with the red dragon and together they flew north towards the valley followed by Roran and Katrina riding on their steeds below the dragons.

Thorn led the group to the valley he spoke of earlier. It is surrounded by a large wall of trees, but on the inside it is much different. Most of it is filled with a crystal clear lake, but on one edge, where people could walk through the walls of the valley, is a cave big enough for dragon's the size of Glaedr to fit through. The cave seemed to go deep where dragons could lay eggs.

_Thorn, it's beautiful. _Saphira said so sweetly.

_It is. Come on! _Thorn replied diving for the cave followed by Saphira.

When the two dragons landed, they examined the entrance of the cave. It is indeed wide enough for five fully grown dragons to fit through. Thorn and Saphira could even see the end of the cave from where they stood. It wasn't too deep, but it is big enough to fit a pack of dragons.

Something hit Saphira's mind, it came to her that Tearran is missing. _Thorn! Where did Tearran go!?_ she asked in a worried tone.

Thorn smiled at her and turned his head around to face the satchel connected to his saddle. _Tearran! You can come out now._

The tiny green dragon's head appeared from out of the satchel, yawning and then eeping with joy with his paws at the edges. Thorn couldn't help but notice that the satchel connected to his saddle felt lighter. _Tearran, did you eat all the food again?_ asked Thorn.

Tearran didn't say anything, except a small burp and an innocent purr. This made Thorn smile and laugh softly. _That's okay, I'll hunt for more things to eat later._ he said.

Thorn turned his head to Saphira, _I'll go look for food for everyone while you help prepare for the night with Roran and Katrina, if that's okay with you Saphira?_

_Of course, I don't mind one bit. However, I think you should take Tearran with you, he may learn from you. _replied Saphira.

_Good idea. I'll be back later. _Thorn said as he took off with Tearran in his satchel.

_Keep an eye open on him, okay!_

_Don't worry, I'll look after him._

The young red dragon flew with the green dragon clutched in his satchel into the forestnot too far from the camp. There, Thorn let Tearran hop out of the satchel. _Stay close to me, okay Tearran._ said Thorn. The little green dragon gave an obedient humming noise.

The two dragons padded through the forest as quietly as possible. A few moments later, Thorn smelt something moving through the shrubs and bushes. Thorn kept his body low to help blend into the environment. Tearran watched Thorn's every move and duplicated him. The red dragon froze when he spotted a stag eating the grass in the opening.

_Watch carefully, Tearran._ Thorn said in a whispering steadied himself, working his legs at the right moment to pounce. Then, like a cat, he leaped forward and caught the stag with his teeth killing it instantly by breaking it's neck. Instead of eating it, he placed it in between two spikes at the base of his neck in front of the saddle.

_Did you see that, Tearran!?_ Thorn asked wondering if the green dragon saw everything.

The ruby dragon looked back and too his surprise, Tearran had caught a squirrel. The little green dragon shook his head side to side to make sure it's prey is dead for good. Tearran growled as he pulled on the animals fur and limbs. Thorn only chuckled at this as he watched the little green dragon catch his first prey, he knew however he should at least catch more food for the entire group. Thorn let Tearran devour his meal and then continue the hunt afterwards.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Saphira waited at the edge of the lake for Thorn and Tearran's return. Roran and Katrina set up tents for the night. The group had waited for three hours for the return of the two dragon to return for their food.

Suddenly, Saphira sniffed something delicious in the air. She followed the scent to where it to a speck in the orange sky. The speck turns out to be another dragon, and Saphira could tell that is Thorn, the one she had been thinking about over the hours. Saphira could see Thorn carrying three stags on his back with Tearran riding in the usual spot.

The young ruby dragon landed gracefully in front of the cave, allowing Roran to take the stags from Thorn's back and undoing the saddle for him. Saphira watched as Roran took one stag to cook and let Thorn take one into his maw and left another one on his back. Thorn kindly gave one stag to Saphira to eat while Thorn took pleasure in devouring his own stag for a night meal.

_Saphira, why did we have to stop here for tonight?_ asked Thorn.

_You're not going to believe this, but the mate of my Rider's nest-mate is bearing a hatchling. _replied Saphira.

She noticed a surprised on the ruby dragon, _What!? A hatchling!?_

_Of course, Katrina is pregnant. I'm assuming that Roran wanted us to stop here and let her rest for a bit._

_I understand, but you should have seen Tearran while I hunted, he caught his first squirrel._

_Really!? Tearran must be learning from you. Speaking of Tearran, I think we should start training him tomorrow._

Saphira saw a look of concern and confusion in Thorn's eyes, _Saphira, don't you think he would be young for that now? I'm not saying Tearran can't stand up for himself, he just doesn't seem ready for it._

_It's true, he may be a bit too young, but we could at least teach him how to fly. I'm sure Eragon and Arya will teach him everything else. _replied Saphira.

_That's true, we could teach Tearran as much as we know about aerial acrobatics. I doubt it would take long, since he caught his first--_

Before he could say anything else, he felt a sharp pain at the tip of his tail. His eyes widened and he let out an "Oww!" Saphira watched Thorn lift his tail seeing the green dragon hanging at the tip using his teeth. This amused Saphira so much, Thorn could hear her chuckle. Saphira heard Thorn laugh a little.

_I'd take that as a fact that he doesn't take "no" for an answer._Saphira said humorously.

Tearran then let go of Thorn's tail and made his way between the two dragons. Thorn broke a leg off of his stag and gave it to Tearran to eat. The green dragon eeped with joy and took the leg in his teeth and feasted on it.

When it was night time, everyone had finished their meals. Roran and Katrina said good night to the dragons and they both entered their tent to sleep for the night. The three dragons made their way into the cave. Saphira and Thorn slept close together, but seperate this time. A moment later, Saphira woke by the sound of padding feet. She saw the tiny green dragon calmly approaching the sleeping red dragon. To Saphira's surprise, Tearran snuggled under Thorn's left wing. The movement woke Thorn and eyed the green dragon purring in it's sleep. Thorn smiled has he hummed contentedly and layed a velvet wing over the little green dragon.

Saphira had never seen a dragon with a cub under it's wing before, but she had never noticed anything so precious in her life. Saphira saw Thorn smiling at her, and then he passed into his sleep. Saphira did the same thing, but she stayed awake eying the two dragons while keeping her head on her wrist. She took one last look at Thorn, knowing that he would make a great father despite his bond with Tearran. The blue dragon smiled and drifted into slumber with everyone else.

**Sorry it took so long. Kinda cute that Tearran (the green dragon) thinks of Thorn as a sibling, eh? I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Just so you know, the next chapter will have an Arya pov in it.**


	30. A Feeling of Longingness

**Hey, here it is, as expected, an Arya pov. I'm not a huge hardcore fan of her, but I like her nonetheless. I decided to do one, since a lot of people expect an EragonxArya thing to happen. lol.**

Oh well, here you go;

Chapter 28: A Feeling of Longingness

Meanwhile, back in Ellesmera, Arya stood in front of the Stone of Broken Egg where Glaedr and Oromis are buried. She gazed at the very top, where thick white clouds hovered above the forest. As much as Arya could muster, she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The loss of Oromis Glaedr to Arya felt so emotionally heart-aching to her, she could not bring herself to anyone but Eragon to share tears with her.

"What troubles you, my beloved daughter!?", said a familiar voice.

Arya looked over her shoulder and saw her mother, Queen Islanzadi.

"Mother. I was thinking of the moments Oromis and Glaedr shared with us all.", replied Arya in a sad tone.

"Arya, there is nothing to upset about. Oromis and Glaedr, the last of Dragons and Riders of Eld, have done their part. It may have been fate that they have perished. They have done everything they could to--", before Islanzadi tried to console her daughter any further, Arya turned to face her with a depressing, yet an unhappy expression.

"How could you say that!? You talk to me as if you are happy that they have given their lives for our sake."

"I am only happy that they have a very noble and honorable deed for us. Of course, I am heart-broken that they are lost."

"Then why are you even here?"

"I spoke with my people and our leaders and agreed with them that we shall temporarily leave Ellesmera to assist Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. Now that I've found you, I suggest you pack everything you need."

Islanzadi's demands left Arya dismayed, "I don't understand mother. Why do you not show very much sympathy for the people that have fallen for us?"

Islanzadi only dropped her sights to the ground, "There is nothing for me to be ashamed of, my daughter."

Arya scowled at her mother, "How could you be so cold and obtuse!?"

This question sent a burning rage inside Islanzadi. She wanted to slap Arya across the face, but she couldn't. Before any of them could argue anymore, Vanir had shown himself, mumbling with a snarl on his face as he storms to his home.

Both Arya and Islanzadi wondered what type of issues dwelled within the infuriated elf. A second later, Vanir stopped and gazed at the elven women with an iron look. "What are you two looking at? Have I got something on my face?", he asked miserably.

"Don't use that tone with me as I am your queen!", snapped Islanzadi.

"Are you still mad because Thorn did not choose you as his Rider?", Arya said teasing Vanir.

"Are you asking for a fight, princess?", Vanir asked challenging Arya.

The bickering began to enrage Islanzadi hysterically. "Enough! There will be no bickering in front the tomb of Oromis and Glaedr!"

Something sparked in Vanir's mind. He realized that Murtagh and Thorn had arrived at Ellesmera to train with Oromis and Glaedr and be set free from Galbatorix's mind-controlling magic. However, what concerned him most is how Galbatorix and Shruikan found them. Vanir pondered that it was through magic that Galbatorix had found them. If Murtagh and Thorn had never arrived and stayed back at Uru'Bean, Oromis and Glaedr would have never perished. Now, he had thought of a scheme that may ostracize Murtagh and Thorn as one of them.

"My queen, I believe we have made a grave mistake in accepting the Shadeslayer's friends as one of us."

"I've heard enough of your constant whining!"

"Please! Hear me out! We should never have accepted Murtagh and Thorn as one of us."

Arya grew suspicious of what Vanir is trying to scheme. "What is this not accepting Thorn and Murtagh as one of us?", Arya asked suspiciously.

"This does not concern you, my daughter!", Islanzadi demanded.

Vanir continued with his scheme, "We were fools to accept Thorn and Murtagh as one of us. Don't you see? If Eragon and Saphira would have never brought them here, Oromis and Glaedr would still be alive. Galbatorix had tracked them down using magic. Thorn and Murtagh led Oromis and Glaedr to their demise. Galbatorix did not kill Oromis and Glaedr, it was the fault of Thorn and Murtagh. They don't deserve our trust. They should live as outcasts."

All of Vanir's outbursts shocked Arya. "Mother! Please, listen to me! Thorn and Murtagh had no knowledge of being tracked. They only wished to be set free, and help us win this war."

"And I assume that you helped Murtagh and Thorn have you not?" Islanzadi asked sinisterly.

"I...I...", Arya just couldn't bring enough courage to herself to tell the truth.

Vanir walked up to Arya with a grievous smirk, "Aww... what's the matter, princess? Does your thoughts of Eragon never flee from your mind? Are your feelings for him strong and true as you think they are. Or worse, do you believe he could care less of you?"

Arya gasped, and with a blinding rage, she swung her right hand across Vanir's face. Vanir grunted as he felt Arya's fingers impact his cheek. He brought a hand to his assaulted face to cover the pain. "I'd take that as a yes.", he said in a falsely sympathetic tone."

If I were wearing my sword by now, I'd--", before Arya could threaten Vanir anymore, Islanzadi butted in between them.

"I will hear no more bickering between the two of you.", she demanded.

The queen elf then gazed at Arya coldly, "While I talk with our leaders about we have planned for aiding the Varden and how will set up a punishment for Murtagh and Thorn, I suggest you take whatever it is you need."

Arya scowled at her mother, "Fine! But heed my words, I am not doing this for your sake. I am doing this for the sake of Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, Thorn, Oromis, and Glaedr. Since you will buy every tainted word of Vanir, I will only only do as you command for what I believe in. Know this, I know more about Eragon and everyone else more than you."

Arya saw Islanzadi narrow her eyes back at her. And with that, Islanzadi turned around, with the rustling sound of her cape, and departed with Vanir. Arya felt broken inside, she knew that Thorn and Murtagh never wanted to cause any harm to anyone, and she must know how they feel when gossiped with tainted words. She even wondered what sort of punishment awaits Murtagh and Thorn by Islanzadi's hands. Arya could only hope that it won't be severe or painful.

Before Arya departed to do as her mother had ordered her to do, she took one last look at the top of the Stone of Broken Egg and wondered if Oromis and Glaedr had heard everything that had happened below them. She knew that there was a good reason why Thorn and Murtagh had been chosen as a part of her kind by Oromis and Glaedr and that what Vanir had said was wrong.

With motivation in her heart, she gives her final farewells to Oromis and Glaedr before departing, _Oromis-Elda and Glaedr, I know that there was a good reason why you have chosen Murtagh and Thorn as one of us. When I looked into the eyes of Thorn, I saw a dragon with so much courage and bravery that I have yet seen in my life. As for Murtagh, I know that he may be different that Eragon, but I saw a light that burned as bright the light in Eragon. I saw the good in Murtagh and Thorn, and I trust them with all my heart. I will do anything I can to ensure that Galbatorix will not emerge victorious and that your deaths will not be in vain. I will now go to Eragon for his aid, I feel that he may be in danger and that he needs me. Stydja unin mor'ranr, Oromis-Elda._(Rest in peace, Oromis-Elda.)

**Well, how did you think I did on Arya? I'm sorry if she seemed a bit out of character, but at least I tried. lol.**

**So yeah, Thorn and Murtagh are going to be punished somehow. The question is: How and when? You'll just have to find out.**

**The next chapter, will take place where the dragons are and they will also fight a never before seen creature.**


	31. Fanghur Attack

**Hey, guys, it's here, the new monstrosity Thorn and Saphira will battle. First, you might recognize a few creatures, but the big one is yet to be seen. Get ready to be blown away. lol.**

Chapter 29: Fanghur Attack

Dawn broke at the small valley where Thorn, Saphira, Tearran, Roran, and Katrina slept. The light wave swept across the sparkling water, to the shore, and then to the entrance of the cave where the dragons dozed off in their slumber. Once the light beamed on Tearran, the little emerald dragon woke. Arching his neck, he gazed at the what was going on outside. An idea came to mind, he wanted to explore the vast beauty of the land himself, yet he wondered what Thorn and Saphira would think if he was out by himself. Not taking any chances, the emerald dragon gently and quietly wriggled his way out from under Thorn's wing and trotted over to the entrance of the cave.

Tearran stretched and gave a little hatchling yawn. He then looked up at the strange fluffy objects in the sky. The clouds motioned above the little green dragon as they slowly shifted into so many shapes. Tearran sniffed the air for anything strange around him until he saw something land on his nose. A monarch butterfly stared at him eye to eye, shuffling it's little wings. Tearran only stared at it curiously as if he had made a new friend.

Suddenly, the butterfly took off. Tearran desperately gave chase as if he wanted to play with his new friend. The green dragon squealed at the butterfly to stop, but it wouldn't listen. No matter the cost, Tearran followed the butterfly until they were both outside of the valley.

After a while, Tearran started to get weary from chasing the butterfly as it led the green dragon to a field of tall grass. Tearran watched as his new friend vanished into the sky and beyond. Resting on his haunches, the little emerald dragon sniffed sadly and brought his sights to the ground, feeling all alone.

Tearran was about to return to the valley, but he heard a rustling sound in the tall grass. The little cub went to investigate and saw something moving to and fro on the ground. Tearran tilted his head to the side wondering what this thing could be. He sniffed at it, and then he grabbed it with his teeth. The hatchling walked off with it until, strangely enough, he felt the strange thing in his mouth tug on him. It felt that on the other side it was stuck to something. He tugged back on it yanking his head back like a puppy pulling a rope. This time he growled and yanked as hard as he could with eyes closed. Working his paws to push against the ground. The strange object he is pulling on got longer and wider.

The cub just yanked and pulled to no end until he heard a hissing sound. Tearran opened his eyes and noticed that what he was pulling is without a doubt a tail attached to the body of a certain creature. What Tearran didn't know was that he was pulling on the tail of a miniature fanghur. The creature turned it's head to snarl at Tearran with a muzzle filled with teeth. Fear and dread filled the little cub as the predatory eyes of the fanghur met his. Hissing and growling, the creature arched it's neck, ready to strike at Tearran. Like a snake, the fanghur lashed it's head forward to bite Tearran, but instead it unwittingly bit it's own tail. The fanghur screeched in pain, giving Tearran a chance to run for his life.

Enraged, the creature gave chase to have his revenge. Tearran looked behind him and squealed in terror as he ran from his death. The fanghur moved closer to the little green dragon ready to sink it's teeth into him. With sheer luck, Tearran ran towards a small boulder and dove underneath it. The green dragon curled himself in the middle keeping his eyes on the creature trying to dig it's way in to catch him. The fanghur growled trying to fit it's muzzle under the boulder to snap Tearran, but the terrified green dragon backed off a little to stay safe and out of reach.

Frustrated, the fanghur seem to have given up. It hissed and slowly drew it's head from underneath the boulder, leaving Tearran alone. After a while, everything seemed so quiet. Tearran slowly and carefully crawled out from underneath the boulder head-first. He looked around to check his surroundings and couldn't see the fanghur anywhere. Feeling relieved, Tearran knows that he is finally safe and sound. Or so he did.

Returning back to the valley, something caught Tearran's eye. The little green cup yiped in horror as he spotted the fanghur standing on top of the boulder. The creature snarled hungrily at Tearran and gave a loud immobilizing screech. The noise rang inside Tearran's ears causing him to cry out in pain. When it was over, Tearran ran for his life, but he was stopped by another fanghur. Tearran felt even more dread as he found himself dealing with not just one but two fanghurs. The little green dragon ran in a different direction, but to his surprise another fanghur appeared.

Tearran is trapped, he has nowhere else to run. Before he knew it, he felt one of the fanghurs pounce on him. The creature kept the poor hatchling pinned to the ground with a claw. Desperately, Tearran cried out for help. He squealed as loud as he could like an animal calling out to it's parents.

The fanghurs were about to torture the helpless green dragon, until his call had been answered by the head of a red dragon that munched onto the head of one of the fanghurs and tossed it aside. Then, a blue dragoness appeared and did the same to another. The other fanghur got smashed away by a man wielding a hammer. Tearran laid curled in a ball with his eyes shut, afraid of what might happen to him.

_Tearran, are you hurt?_ came a familiar voice from one of the dragons.

Tearran opened his eyes and saw Thorn, Roran, and Saphira looking down at him with concern in their eyes. The little green dragon chirped happily to see Roran and the other dragons, but is still frightened as the fanghurs are far from finished. The creatures screeched their fury and challenge against Roran and the red and blue dragons.

_I these creatures a while ago._ said Saphira.

_You've fought these things before?_ asked Thorn.

_Aye. I remember Eragon and I facing these monstrosities. We've fought them off, but we only managed to hurt one and then scare rest of them away. It seems to me that they want revenge on me, the one who had bested them. ...Me. And now I shall give them a taste of my strength and fury until they soon fear for me._

_And fear for us both they shall for trying to hurt Tearran._

Thorn turned his head to face Roran, who was standing in between him and Saphira. An idea came to mind as he reached out for Roran's consciousness, _Roran. Get on my back._

"What for?", he asked trying to grasp the situation.

_There is no time for questions. If you want to know what it's like to be a Rider, then I suggest you climb aboard._ Thorn said lowering himself to allow Roran access to ride him.

Without asking any more questions or wasting any more time, Roran quickly climbed Thorn's leg and then seated himself onto the red dragon's back. Though Thorn was not wearing a saddle, Roran is in no danger of getting scrapped by the roughness of Thorn's scales as he wore pants thick enough to protect his legs. Roran gripped hold of one of Thorn's spikes with his left hand while gripping his hammer in his right hand.

Tearran shook like a leaf fluttering in the wind at the sight of fanghurs staring at him. Saphira eyed the scared little cub underneath her, _Tearran, go find a place to hide and stay there._

Tearran spotted the same boulder he hid under a moment ago and dashed straight for it. Now, the fanghurs attention moved to the red and blue dragon. They hissed and screeched their challenge to them, causing Roran's eardrums to ring within his head.

_Be ready, Roran. Just think of this as your first lesson as a Rider._ Thorn creatures lurched themselves to the dragons. Roran shook when he felt Thorn thrust himself into the air along with Saphira. He held onto Thorn's spike as hard as he could to not fall off. The fanghurs are swift and flashy, but not as intelligent as dragons. The two dragons climbed into the air to out fly the creatures, unfortunately they were catching up.

_Thorn. We'll have a much better advantage if we split up._ Saphira suggested connecting to Thorn's mind fully.

Thorn felt Saphira's mind connecting to his as he did the same, _I agree, be careful.__You be careful._ Saphira flew off leaving her mind connected to Thorn's mind.

Saphira pulled to the right followed by one fanghur, while Thorn and Roran pulled to the left followed by the other two fanghurs.

Saphira knew their instincts, she knew exactly how to handle them. She could only hope Thorn knew what he was doing. The creature screeched behind her and tried snapping at the tip of her tail. Saphira darted for the clouds leaving the fanghur behind. The creature could not reach as much altitude as she could. An idea came to mind. She nose-dived towards the flying reptile and snatched it by the neck into her maw. The fanghur squirmed and squealed trying to escape Saphira's jaws. The blue dragoness let gravity have it's way with her until she came close enough to the ground. Saphira flipped herself over and blew a stream of fire all over the fanghur that she had just released from her teeth. The fire receded and there was nothing left of the screaming creature that Saphira had just killed. Now, she flies off to support Thorn.

The two other fanghurs followed closely behind Thorn and Roran. One of the creatures hovered over Thorn, where Roran took the chance to swing his hammer above his head to revolt the flying reptiles. Thorn felt Saphira's mind reconnecting to his, _Thorn. Let me fly next to you and distract the other one._

_I hope you have a plan._ replied Thorn.

_More than usual, but be ready._ warned Saphira as she flew abreast of Thorn.

Saphira is now on Thorn's right side. The two fanghurs screeching behind the dragons grew more impatient. _Now Thorn! Break away!_ Saphira shouted breaking to the right followed by one fanghur.

Thorn quickly pulled to the left allowing one fanghur to chase him. He could see images of Saphira trying to deal with the other fanghur chasing her. An idea came to mind. It was an idea that might settle the fight once and for all. _Saphira. Fly towards me._ Thorn said echoing in Saphira's mind.

_What! Why!? But if I do, then--_

_You just have to trust me. When I give word, just pull up._

_Okay, I trust you._

Thorn angled himself around a large canyon to meet Saphira on the other side. Roran held on for dear life as he caught sight of the fanghur attempting to munch onto Thorn's tail. Thorn sensed Saphira's presence on the other side, he could even feel the other fanghur chasing her. Both of the dragons, including the fanghurs, are now on separate soon as Thorn caught Saphira within his gaze and were close enough, he shouted, _Now!_

The blue dragoness shot to the sky. Thorn tilted his head until his right horn is aligned to the fanghur approaching him. It was only a matter of seconds until he felt his the tip of his sharp horn plunge 6 inches deep into the side of the creature. Thorn kept on flying until his horn drew from the left side of the chest to the hip of the fanghur he crossed paths with. It's dying scream sent it tumbling into the other fanghur behind Thorn. The two dragons reunited, Thorn smiling smugly, _Nice move, Saphira._

_You weren't so bad yourself, hot shot._ replied Saphira coyly.

_Hot shot?_ Thorn asked absent mindedly. The conversation is hindered by the screeching of the last fanghur still floating across from them.

"This will never end!", cried Roran.

Thorn turned his head around slyly to see Roran on his back, _Oh yes it will. It's your turn now._

"Wait. What?", stuttered Roran.

_Now, you will know what it feels to go head to head with your challengers._

"What am I supposed to do?"

_Just take that nail masher of yours and swing at it. Here it comes!_

The fanghur darted towards Thorn. Roran held on tight as the ruby dragon did the same. Roran clutched his hammer as tight as he could and as soon as he came close, he swung at the creauture. Unfortunately, he missed and the flying reptile brushed it's claws against Roran's brow. Roran grunted and brought his free hand to cover the small gash. He even felt blood trickling down from his wound to his wrist. The creature screeched and prepared to turn itself around and settle the fight.

_Are you okay?_ Thorn asked hoping for the best.

Roran took his hand off his brow and replied, "I think so, but that thing is too fast. I can't get a decent swing."

_You have to try harder Roran. If Eragon, your nest-mate, can do it, so can you. _Thorn said trying to encourage his temporary Rider.

The creature stirred and hissed in the air ready for another round. It's tail twitching to dart at Thorn and Roran again.

_One more time Roran._ Thorn insisted, his wings itching to fly.

The fanghur wasted no time and charged after Thorn and Roran again. This time, it was Thorn's turn to take charge. Roran's head filled with the many images of Eragon riding Saphira and slashing everything around with his sword. If Roran could make a great Rider, he would have to act like Eragon. Roran fixed his eyes on the fanghur approaching him. Raising his hammer to the side, ready to swing. As soon as the fanghur got close enough, he swung at it as hard as he could. This time, he made contact. The end of the hammer bashed against the temple of the flying reptile, emanating a thunderous crack echoing in the sky, fracturing it's skull. The impact sent the fanghur down to the ground, it landed with a loud thud.

Roran felt an excited glee within him. He actually slew a fanghur. Now he knows what it feels like to be a Rider.

_Well wrought, Roran! Now you know what it's like to be just like your nest-mate._ Thorn said acclaiming him.

Saphira hovered next to Thorn, _That was a bit too easy._

_Agreed. I expected more of a challenge from these creatures._ replied Thorn.

Roran looked ahead and spotted something moving in the air. It appeared to be dragon-like as it had wings, but all he could see is just it's silhouette. With a finger, he pointed in the direction of the flying figure approaching him and the two dragons and asked, "What is that? Another dragon?"

The two floating dragons looked in the direction Roran was pointing and caught sight of the figure getting closer. At first, it may have looked like a dragon, due to the appearance and wings, but Thorn and Saphira felt something different. The creature approaching them did not have the mind of an actual dragon.

_That's no dragon, Roran._ said Saphira.

The trio could hear a loud screeching sound coming from the flying reptilian creature approaching. It felt familiar, but stronger. It even sent ringing gongs through Thorn and Saphira's ears. Something else was coming towards the trio, and it was coming fast. The object passed between them and hit a rock behind them. Strangely enough, the spot on the rock seemed to dissolve by the liquefied object. It was not fire of any sort, but some sort of liquid. Possibly sulfuric acid.

Both Thorn and Saphira kept their wits about. The creature now appeared in full view. It has the same appearance of a fanghur, but much larger and more fierce. Nearly the same height as the dragons. The only difference between the other fanghurs is the crest, which resembles a type of crown, on it's forehead and fin like spikes that flow down from the top of it's head to it's back. It roared it's anger and rage at the trio. Thorn and Saphira translated it's language and realized that they are dealing with, not just a fully grown fanghur, but a queen fanghur. She hissed and roared at the trio, spewing it's venomous fury of them killing it's children.

_Roran. Prepare yourself. I fear that we are dealing a more powerful foe._ said Thorn.

The queen fanghur breathed in and sprayed a geyser of sulfuric acid towards the trio, but they both scattered unharmed. The creature targeted Thorn and Roran and shot itself to them. It rammed into Thorn, throwing him off balance and causing them to go into a death defying free-fall. It grappled it's sharp claws around Thorn's body, attempting to bite at his neck. Thorn caught the creature's maw with his front paws, but he could feel the hind claws of the creature digging into his stomach, while swung at it with his hammer. Saphira came in and gripped the creature's back to force it off of Thorn.

Saphira succeeded, giving Thorn more time to kick the queen fanghur off of him. The creature however, is certainly far from over. It wanted to kill the two dragons for killing it's young. She wanted to tear the two dragons apart. The queen fanghur roared her rage at Thorn, Saphira, and Roran again. A fountain of acid gushed from it's muzzle and towards the dragons. Saphira evaded to left, Thorn and Roran evaded to the right, barely missing the acid flow. This time, Saphira dove down to the creature beneath her. She bashed into it like a battering ram. They both tried biting each others' neck and slashed each other with their claws. The queen fanghurs target was not Saphira, but Thorn.

The creature squirmed and kicked Saphira out of the way. Thorn caught sight of the queen fanghur underneath him. Like an arrow, it shot itself to the red dragon.

_Roran! Lean to the left!_ Thorn shouted desperately.

Roran did as he was told, giving Thorn more leverage to move out of the way. Unfortunately, the finned spikes of the queen fanghur grazed 3 inches deep in between Thorn's chest and stomach just below his right wing. Thorn screamed in agony. Saphira even felt Thorn's pain through her connection with him. Now Saphira wanted nothing more than to make the creature suffer for hurting the only dragon she feels so close to. Her teeth clamped together and exposed to the air.

Saphira launched herself at the queen fanghur with a loud crash. She even managed to wrap her fangs around it's long neck and bite down on it as hard as she could The creature roared in agony. Thorn could not help but watch in amazement as Saphira mauled the over-sized fanghur. Not taking any chances, the queen fanghur shoved Saphira off of her. It then spat out a ball of sulfuric acid to burn Saphira. Thorn managed to fire a ball of flame, which caused a small explosion when his ball of fire came in contact with the queen fanghur's ball of acid. This gave Saphira a chance to spew a stream of her fire at the fanghur, but the creature easily and nimbly dodged worrying about his wound, Thorn and Roran hovered next to Saphira. The queen fanghur began roaring it's fury at the dragons. Saphira looked at Thorn with a hint of concern in her eyes, then Thorn looked back at her.

_Are you ready for this?_ he asked.

_Let's end this._ replied Saphira.

The two dragons breathed in, and together they both let loose a stream of fire towards the queen fanghur. Amazingly however, Thorn's flame met Saphira's flame and they formed a single fire that formed an amethyst stone colored brilliance to it in the mix. As soon as the violet amethyst flame made contact with queen fanghur, it splashed against it's chest and belly, forcing it to the ground. The creature roared in agony and pain as it was being forced to the ground. It soon landed with a loud crash, creating an explosion of dirt and dust fifty feet off the ground.

Thorn, Saphira, and Roran both flew down to investigate. As soon as the dust cleared away, the queen fanghur could be seen lying on it's side, still breathing. It moaned in pain as blood seeped out of it's charred wounds on it's belly and chest. It's yellow eyes turned to the dragons, a look of sadness and woe can be seen in it's gaze. Pity and sympathy filled Thorn, Saphira, and Roran. At the moment, the queen fanghur's eyes slowly shut and it died right there. Roran dismounted Thorn and stood between him and Saphira with his hammer in his hand.

"The poor thing. All it was trying to do was protect it's young." Roran said in a sympathetic tone.

_I feel sorry for it. I feel like a total egg-breaker for taking it's life._ Thorn said agreeing with Roran.

This caused flashbacks to Saphira, she remembered the time when she actually called Thorn an egg-breaker. Although she feels sympathy for the down queen fanghur, her thoughts turned to Thorn. She noticed blood running from below his chest and belly, and lower right wing where the queen fanghur slashed him.

_Thorn. You're hurt._ she said as if she were worried.

Thorn raised his right wing, exposing his gash to everyone, _It's not bad. It doesn't hurt that much._

"That wound looks too deep. I can have Katrina suture it for you.", insisted Roran.

_I'm okay. I'm not going to let this wound become an obstacle to me._ said Thorn.

Before Thorn knew it, he felt Saphira wrap her neck around his affectionately. It was something that he had never felt before. Thorn asked in a shaky tone, _What are you doing!?_

_I'm doing you a favor of healing your wounds for you. Now hold still._ said Saphira.

Thorn kept as still as he could. The next thing he knew, he felt a cold feeling running through his body and throbbing pain dissipated slowly. Saphira gently withdrew herself from Thorn. A few seconds later, he noticed the wounds on his chest, belly, and right side had vanished, including the pain.

_Thanks, Saphira._

_I just had to return the favor for everything you have done to help me._

Roran smiled as the dragons stared into each other's eyes. Something had come to mind as he realized the little green dragon is missing, "Hey, where did the little green dragon go?"

Roran's question struck Thorn and Saphira's minds. Saphira asked Thorn worried tone, _Oh no! You don't think...?_

_No, I saw Tearran hide under that rock over there._ Thorn answered, pointing in the exact direction with his head.

The trio walked over to the rock where Tearran hid himself underneath. Thorn called for his name, but there was no answer. He instinctively flipped the rock over and found that Tearran is not underneath it.

Thorn, Saphira, and Roran became shocked and they feared for the worst. "You don't think the fanghurs got to him, could they?", asked Roran.

_We've been fighting the fanghurs the whole time, they could not have caught Tearran._ replied Saphira._He must have gotten scared and run off. Don't worry, I'll go find him._ said Thorn.

When Thorn was about to take off, he felt Saphira's mind touching his, _Thorn._

The red dragon turned to look at Saphira smiling at him, _...Thank you for saving me up there._

Thorn returned the smile and said, _It's the least I could do for a friend._

As for that, Thorn took off in search for Tearran. Saphira and Roran both watched as he disappeared into the distance. Thorn flew for at least 15 minutes in search for the little green cub. After a while, he perched himself on a grassy hill. He kept his mind open to feel Tearran's mind reach his. Something went wrong, he felt the ground start to sink underneath him. His left hind leg left the ground and it caused him to trip and fall onto the ground below him. The problem was that the edge of the hill was too thin to hold him. He fell directly on his side with a thud, covered in dirt and clay.

Thorn sighed and commented, _...I don't think I'll ever find Tearran out here._

He was about to rest a while until he heard a familiar sound. He looked around himself, and saw something green moving across from him. He realized it was Tearran trembling on the ground. Relieved and happy, Thorn walked towards the terrified hatchling.

_Tearran. There you are. Are you okay?_ he asked with concern in his voice.

The little green cub didn't answer, but gave only a horrified whimper. He just looked at Thorn with woe in his eyes. Thorn realized that Tearran believes that he is angry at him for getting into so much trouble. Thorn brought his head down lower so that his eyes are aligned to Tearran's and consoled the little cub by saying, _Tearran, no one is mad at you. I'm not mad at you. We were only afraid that you would get hurt. We want you to come back with us. We'll have lots of fun together. And Tearran, I promise I will not let anyone or anything hurt you. You can count on me._

All the fear that welled inside Tearran had left. He leaped up at Thorn's leg and nuzzled him like a baby dragon would to a parent. Thorn felt all the happiness and joy in the little green dragon. He reached down and grabbed it by the scruff and carefully him on his back. _Let's go home, okay. ...Oh, and let's just make sure that from now on, you tell someone before you leave. _Thorn said winking an eye.

_...Th...Th...Th...Thorn._ the green hatchling stuttered his first words.

Thorn's eyes widened with surprise, _Did you just say my name!?_

_Th...Th...Thorn._ Tearran spoke again, repeating what he had just said earlier.

_I'm so proud of you Tearran. Just wait until Saphira hears about this._ Thorn said as he unfolded his wings and took to the skies.

What went through Tearran's mind was the idea of Thorn saving his life again. When he took a good look into Thorn's heroic eyes, he could only hope that one day, he could be just like him.

**Whew! What do you think of that? I think you guys were like: "What!? A queen fanghur!? I didn't see that coming!" But, yay, to Tearran's first words. Wow! Don't Thorn and Saphira make quite a team or what? lol.**


	32. What is Love?

**Okay, this is where love starts to kick in. No, it may not be a love confession, but it sure starts to brew between the two characters we know and love. This is where our favorite dragons discuss what they think about the word "love." Hope you like it;**

Chapter 30: What is love?

With Tearran on his back, Thorn flew over the land and back to the valley where the others await him. Saphira rested on her belly next to the cave to recover from the recent battle with the fanghurs and their Queen. A few moments later, she heard a familiar roar echoing in the distance. Saphira craned her head and saw Thorn in mid-air, circling around her. All she could do is stare in awe at the brilliant ruby dragon. Thorn's sparkly ruby hide glistened in the sunlight like bright red glitter. Saphira absolutely loved how light flashed from the tips of Thorn's gem-like scales. Just looking at Thorn's sparkling brilliance made her feel comfortable and safe.

The ruby dragon gracefully dove to the ground and landed on his paws opposite from where Saphira is. A proud smile lit Thorn's face, _Saphira. I found Tearran._

The little emerald cub squealed with joy to see Saphira again. _That's not all. Tearran spoke my name._ Thorn added.

_Th...Thorn._said the little green hatchling.

This surprised Saphira very much. She turned her gaze to Tearran and asked, _Can you say my name?_Thorn agreed, _Go on, say Saphira's name_

_.__Sa...Sa...Saphy._ stammered the little cub.

Saphira raised an eyebrow, and confused expression of what Tearran had nicknamed her. Thorn only chuckled at Saphira's short name. _Don't worry, we'll work on that._ Thorn reassured.

_Saphy, Thorn. Saphy, Thorn._ Tearran chanted joyfully like a playful child.

_Where did you find him? _Saphira asked Thorn.

_Not too far from here, I found him hiding in a small group of hills. I told Tearran to make sure that he should tell one of us to leave with him, but if he were alone I doubt he could survive on his own. Saphira, I think it's best that we look after Tearran a bit more casually._ said Thorn.

_I agree. I would think that Nasuada would not live without Tearran. _replied Saphira.

The three dragons could hear movement next to the tent that Roran and Katrina built. They can be seen talking while tries to clean the wound on Roran's forehead from the fanghur with a wet wash cloth.

"Roran! That gash on your forehead looks deep, and you're bleeding badly. I can only wish you were a little more careful.", she said as she tried to smear the blood off from Roran's gash.

Roran's face now filled with love. He gently caught hold of Katrina's wrist to stop her from treating him further. Katrina only looked blankly at Roran. "You are so beautiful, Katrina."

This made Katrina blush. Roran leaned forward as their lips met.

Tearran, on Thorn's back, squeaked at the site of Roran and Katrina kissing. He covered his face with his wings to block his view, but when he took just a little a peek, he squeaked at the two lovers kissing and again covered his face with his wings.

Thorn only looked at Roran and Katrina with confusion. _Is this what they call, "two-legged kindness?" _he thought.

Saphira felt happy that Eragon's nest-mate had found a mate and is happy that he has one. Now, she wondered if Eragon would ever be able to find one, including herself. Saphira looked at Thorn at the corner of her eye and then at Tearran on his back. She wondered if the both of them will have mates soon. Realizing that she is so far the only female around, she can't stop thinking about Thorn. Her mind juggled with so many possibilities to tell him how she truly feels about him.

Thorn looked back at Saphira with a concerned look, _Saphira, are you okay?_

Saphira slightly panicked and turned away, _I'm just wondering if Eragon will ever find a mate._

_Don't worry, one way or another, he'll find one._

_Do you think Murtagh will?__I hope so._

Saphira also knew she couldn't just tell Thorn how she feels there and now. She wants to be alone with him to tell him. She thought of the most brilliant idea: Since Katrina is a woman, she could get advice from her.

Saphira smiled warmly at Thorn, _Why don't you take Roran with you and give Tearran some lessons in how to fly._

Thorn looked puzzled, _Are you sure? Do you really think he's capable of flying by now. Even the fanghur incident?_

_Remember what I said before? The sooner we teach him what we have both been taught, the better. I know it may not be fair for him, but we have to do everything we can for the final battle, now that you and Tearran are with us, we'll have a much better advantage against Galbatorix._

_Aye. If only Murtagh were here, the Varden could surely use his strength._

Tearran looked back and forth at Thorn and Saphira consoling each other. He blinked, _Saphy...Thorn...love?_

_Alright Saphira...,_ said Thorn, _I'll take Tearran out to fly._

Thorn was just about to leave, until he felt Saphira gently grab his tail with her teeth.

_Wait a moment...!_Saphira assured, _Why not take Roran with you?_

_What for? _asked Thorn.

Saphira tried to think fast, _I don't know. Hunting, I guess._

_Okay, I'll go ask him. _replied Thorn.

As Thorn briefly interrupted the couple, Tearran just thought of the idea of Thorn and Saphira being together. He knows he is a bit too young to have a suitable mate, but the idea Thorn and Saphira being mates hit his mind. As young, small, and adorable as he may seem, Tearran is much smarter than he appears to be. He can tell that Saphira appears to be fond of Thorn's presence, but Thorn just doesn't see it.

"Will you be okay without me for a while?", Roran asked Katrina, holding a hand.

"I will, if it's okay for Saphira to look after me?", Katrina asked looking at the blue dragon.

_You can depend on me, after you are the mate of my Rider's nest-mate. _said Saphira.

Roran leaned to his left as if he were trying to present something he has hidden to everyone, "Before I go Katrina, this is for you."Roran offered Katrina a sunflower, which she took lovingly.

_Is that another type of affection? _thought Thorn.

After one final kiss, Roran stood from where he was to gather everything he needed.

_What say you Tearran? Ready to learn how to fly?_ Thorn asked looking on his back.

_Fly...ready! _replied Tearran feeling excited.

"I'll be back, my love.", Roran stated.

Thorn knelt down to provide Roran some assistance. Tearran moved back a little give Roran some room to ride Thorn. Roran climbed onto Thorn's back, with Tearran behind him. As soon as Thorn stood, he made his way to the mouth of the cave, where Roran gestured the red dragon to stop in front of Saphira for a moment.

Roran requested to Saphira, "We'll be back before dusk. Please keep Katrina safe for me."

Saphira replied by bowing her head to Roran. Saphira saw a flash that sparked in one of Thorn's ruby eyes before he took to the sky to fly away from the camp to hunt with Roran and Tearran. Saphira walked out to get a better view of Thorn has he slowly disappeared in the distance. Katrina can tell that the blue dragoness is looking fondly at Thorn in mid-air.

Katrina, in her usual dress, calmly walked next to Saphira. She noticed that the blue dragon kept her eyes glued on the red dragon still in the sky. Saphira looked at Katrina next to her and realized that she was doing the same thing.

"It appears to me that you seem fond of the red dragon.", said Katrina.

Saphira connected her mind with Katrina's, _Me? No. I just seem to have bonded well with him, that's all. After all, we are friends._

"Or perhaps more than just friends?", asked Katrina.

Saphira is starting to sound defeated, _Perhaps. But Katrina, how should I do it? I've been meaning to to tell him how I feel for him for so long. I want to be alone with him to tell him. What must I do?_

Katrina reassured, "Just talk with him."

Saphira raised an eyebrow, _That's it?_"

Of course. You need to know if Thorn is perfect for you. It can't be love at first sight. You have to know if he has something in common with you? Such as goals and many things you feel compatible with along with him. You even have to know why you need him so much and to know if he needs you too."

_I guess the reason I need him is because he is the only dragon close to my age. Not only that, but when...someone I felt close to died, I wanted my life to end. Later, Thorn came to me and saved me from my own sacrifice. After that, we grew much closer. Probably closer than any dragon could with another. I feel that I care for him as much as I would a mate. One thing remains, is if he really feels the same way for me?_"

...Then why don't you ask him?"

Saphira felt that she should, but then she thought of what consequences it would bring not only to her, but to Thorn, _I understand. However, if I tell him now, it would only make things worse for not only him, but for me._

"That's okay. Just wait for the right opportune moment to tell him.", said Katrina.

Saphira noticed something gleaming on one of Katrina's fingers. It turns out to be a ring that Roran gave to her a while back.

_Does this mean that you and Roran are getting married? _asked Saphira.

Caught by Saphira's attention, she looked at her hand and found Saphira's claim, "Why yes. We are engaged. What about your kind, do dragons marry?"

_Not exactly. Many of us dragons feel attracted by each others beauty and features. We dragons don't believe in marriage._

This confused Katrina, "Then how does your kind take up a loved one?"

_It is the females choice to choose a mate. Most males would only turn to the beautiful dragons that are close to their age. No other dragon can have Thorn as I am more beautiful than any other dragoness that ever lived. _Saphira said proudly.

Katrina laughed at Saphira's statement, which the dragoness took as a compliment. "I'm sure that sometime, you and Thorn will work it out.", said Katrina.

Soon, Katrina's thoughts then turned to Roran as Saphira's thoughts turned to Thorn and Tearran. Their endless conversations continued about the thoughts of the individuals that they admire so much.

***

Meanwhile, Thorn flew out side of the valley to a nearby river with clear grassy land on one side and a forest on the other, with Tearran and Roran on his back. Roran remembered to pack his hunting bow if needed. The young red dragon landed gracefully on the forest side of the stream. He crouched down to let Roran and the little green dragon hop off his back. Roran stretched his back for a bit letting out a sigh of relief.

_I see that you are getting used to flying me. _said Thorn.

Roran turned to face Thorn with his hunting bow in his hand, "The reason I must have hesitated over the recent battle with those creatures is because I was not with Eragon. Or maybe I'm just not cut out to be a Rider like him.", he said feeling defeated.

_I think you made a great Rider. You just need to work on balance and the way you fight with a dragon. Unlike my Rider, you handled that nail masher of yours very well. Don't worry about the recent battle, you've handled it finely. In fact, you can be just as good as your cousin._

Thorn said trying to encourage Roran. Roran's sorrows had left him just now. He reached behind his back grabbed his bow in his hand.

"Would you be joining me in hunting, brave red dragon?", asked Roran.

_I can't. I promised Saphira that I would teach Tearran how to fly. _replied Thorn.

"Fair enough.", shrugged Roran as he took an arrow and hilted it to his bow. "I won't be gone long.", Roran said as he departed into the woods until Thorn could no longer see him.

One thing that Thorn remembered is what Saphira said to go somewhere with Roran to hunt and to teach Tearran to fly. He thought, why would she tell Thorn to do in such a hurry? He thought about this for a moment, but then he totally forgot about Tearran.

Thorn snapped out of it and spotted the little green dragon standing on a rotten log over the deep, but gentle river. Tearran curiously eyed the fish swimming about in the water, wondering if he could catch one and eat it.

_Tearran! Get down from there before you hurt youself! _advised Thorn.

The little green dragon heard Thorn and saw him from behind. What happened next is the rotten log snapped. Tearran lost his balance and yelped, as he fell into the river with a sploosh.

Horrified, Thorn rushed over to the river, shouting Tearran's name, _Tearran! Where are you?! ...Tearran!_

The only thing green that Thorn could see through the murky river is algae. Out of nowhere, Tearran emerged out of the water. He paddled in the gentle river as he eeped with joy.

Thorn let out a sigh of relief, happy that Tearran is not hurt. _You be more careful. _he informed.

The little green hatchling paddled his way to shore and shook the water off him like a wet dog.

_Tearran. Watch this. _Thorn said gaining attention from the minute dragon.

The red dragon quickly uncurled his wings, nearly frightening the little hatchling. Next, he crouched and then rocketed to the sky. As soon as Thorn got high enough, he performed stunts that Tearran wish he could do. The minute dragon squealed with excitement, eager to see more of what Thorn is capable of doing. The young ruby dragon twisted and turned, he even looped and barrel-rolled. Finally, he went down with a nose dived to the ground. He almost came close to ramming into the ground, but he quickly zoomed straight back up. After a few moments of consecutive flying, Thorn gracefully landed in front of the little green dragon.

_Okay Tearran, your turn._ said Thorn.

The little green dragon looked at both sides of himself and sees strange long appendages. He compared these appendages to ones that Thorn has.

_Wings._ chirped the little green dragon.

_He's actually getting smarter the more he ages. _thought Thorn amazed at Tearran's increasing wisdom.

Tearran began to flap his wings, and then a little faster. As hard as he could try, his little green paws could not leave the ground.

_I wonder... _Thorn thought of something that might aid Tearran in flying.

_Perhaps I can give you a lift. _Thorn said as he grabbed Tearran by the scruff as he usually would.

_Try flying now._

Thorn released him by swing him a little, just to allow the little green dragon to be airborne for a few seconds to at least hover. Tearran flapped his wings as hard and fast as he could, but he ended up landing on his feet. Curiously, Tearran turned his head and asked, _Did I fly?_

Thorn's plan did not seem to work, but he thought of something else. He looked up to the sky and wondered if going higher could assist Tearran in flying. One thing that bothered him is if Tearran can really stand such great height. _Tearran, how about we go a bit higher._

The little green dragon tilted his head to the side wondering what Thorn meant. Before he could utter something, Tearran felt Thorn pick him up and place him on his back. They both took to the skies once more. Thorn climbed until he felt he has climbed high enough to the point where he hovered over the land. Out of curiosity, the little emerald dragon slowly crawled to the side of Thorn's back. He looked down and saw an emerald ocean of grass and plantation, realizing that he and Thorn are too high off the ground. Tearran squealed in fear and recoiled back to the middle of Thorn's back.

_I should have known Tearran is afraid of heights. _thought Thorn.

Tearran just coiled into a ball shaking like a leaf in the wind. Thorn felt concerned, he knows the little green dragon will have to fly sometime, perhaps if he tries to encourage him a little more they might get somewhere.

_What's wrong Tearran? Are you going to fly?_

_I can't. ...I'm scared Thorn._

_You'll be fine. Just don't think about it, you can do it._

_But what if I fall?!_

_If you do fall, then I'll catch you._

_...You promise?_

_Of course, I won't let anything happen to you. Just do the best you can._

At that moment, Tearran reached the edge of Thorn's back and looked down. Thorn could see fear in the little green dragon's eyes, but also a spark of courage in them. A few seconds later, the little green dragon leaped with his little wings spread out and his eyes closed. Like Thorn said, he flapped his wings as hard and fast as he could. Tearran opened his eyes, and then that dreaded fear appeared again.

Thorn sensed Tearran panicking, he then darted like an arrow straight towards the falling hatchling before he falls to his death. The red dragon hovered closely underneath Tearran, and caught him by letting Tearran fall onto his back. The quivering hatchling opened his eyes and realized he had been saved by Thorn. The little hatchling is glad to be safe, but ashamed that he could not fly.

_Maybe I'm not old enough to fly yet. _said the little hatchling, feeling ashamed of his failure.

Tearran's words seemed to have mirrored memories of Thorn when too was a hatchling. He pictured the times when he learned how to fly while being taught by Murtagh. There were times when he failed too, but he succeeded in the end. Thorn believes it would be easier if Tearran could glide, just to get him used to being air-borne before he is comfortable enough to fly.

_You know Tearran, when I was as small as you, there were times that I fell while trying to fly too. At first, I only learned how to glide for a while until I got used flying. My rider Murtagh helped me learn how to fly by gliding. If you learn how to glide, which may be easier for you, then I think you might get the hang of flying._ said Thorn trying to encourage Tearran to try again.

_How...how do I glide? _asked Tearran.

_Keep your wings spread and your legs locked to your body, just like Saphira and I always do when we fly. _replied Thorn.

Tearran absorbed all of Thorn's words and instructions, it doesn't seem very hard to glide to start flying. The minute dragon leaned at the edge of Thorn's back again, this time with his wings spread out. He took a one good leap, and as Thorn told him, he kept his front and back legs tugged to his body and his wings spread as he only thing Tearran did is keep his eyes closed, because he is still afraid he might fall.

_Tearran, you're doing it._ came Thorn's voice as if he is in joy.

The little green cub opened his eyes, and to his surprise the ground moved underneath him. He looked around and saw Thorn flying abreast of him, with a proud smile on his face. Happiness filled within the little green club, excited to be airborne for the first time by himself. He moved to the left and then to the right to test his maneuverability. The more Tearran glided, the more he sank a bit. Tearran can't get any higher unless if he flaps his wings simultaneously. Tearran watched Thorn's every move, he watched how Thorn flapped his wings continuously to stay in flight. Now he wonders if he can do the same thing.

As Thorn watched, he noticed Tearran getting higher and higher. It came to Thorn's mind that the little green dragon figured out how to fly.

Thorn flew over Tearran to observe him. Tearran only flew straight not yet trusting his abilities. Thorn flew in many directions as Tearran watched his every move, performing acrobats and aerial stunts. The flying unison went on for three hours. The little green dragon became tired and wanted to land, but he did not feel so comfortable landing by himself. Tearran let out a squeal of help signaling Thorn to let him down. Thorn maneuvered himself under the green cub allowing him to settle on his back.

Thorn landed at the spot he was at before he took flight with Tearran. The little green cub leaped off Thorn's back and stretched forth his front legs to rest from an exhilarating flight with the dragon he looks up to.

_Saphy._said Tearran.

_Hmm...what about her?_ asked Thorn.

_I want Saphy to see me fly._ replied the little green dragon.

_...When I go to see her, I'll ask her to train you with me._ Thorn promised happily.

Thorn settled on his stomach from his flight with the little dragonling, his eyes shut and wings spread out as if he is in a meditating position.

Curiously, Tearran wanted to do the same. He too rested on his belly, spread out his wings and shut his eyes, duplicating Thorn.

Thorn only opened his left eye and watches Tearran mimic him. Now it was Tearran's turn to look at Thorn. The red dragon folded his wings and the little green one did the same. Thorn opens both eyes and calmly unfolded his wings, and again Tearran did the same. This time, Thorn folded his wings back in place and Tearran did the same.

Thorn only laughed, _Would you cut that out._

Thorn could only imagine if Saphira was around, she would laugh endlessly.

Suddenly, Thorn sensed someone moving in the trees behind him. He remained alert, hoping there is no hunter that may kill Tearran. However, the human turns out to be Roran dragging a medium sized feldunost with him, his hunting bow strapped to his back. By the time the little green caught sight of Roran's prize, he felt the urge to gobble it up.

_Oh, it's you._ said Thorn.

"How fair thee, mighty red dragon?", replied Roran returning Thorn's greetings.

_I just got through teaching the little one to fly, but it seems he is far more clever that he doesn't seem to need my help._

"Impressive."

When Roran stopped dragging the stag, Tearran watched as he removed his boots and placed them next to a twig. The little cub wondered why two-leggeds would wear something so silly on their feet and not remain bare pawed. Curiosity struck him once again, he wanted to know why people where boots and what they are made for.

Roran walked to the edge of the flowing water to clean his hands, feet, and face.

Thorn's mind wondered through so many thoughts. He thought about Murtagh, wondering if he could still be okay and not hurt. His thoughts then turned to what he might do when the war is over, the very first thing that came to mind is finding a mate for himself. Thorn wondered who the perfect mate would be, either a wild dragon or...

_Saphira?_ thought Thorn.

Could it be? Could Saphira really have feelings for him? Thorn knew for a fact that she is beautiful, well-built, and skilled at flying. At that moment, he wondered what it it would be like they were actually together. Another thought came to mind: Would Tearran ever find a mate?

As the little green cub inspected Roran's boots, Thorn felt a barrage of questions filling his brain. He then turned to Roran, who might know of ways in how to claim a female.

_Roran,_Thorn said getting attention Roran, _there is something I must ask you._

Tearran sniffed at the soles of the boots and then inspected the laces. He took the laces in his teeth, pulled on them, and let them drop. Tearran could smell a strange odor coming from inside the boot. He wanted to know what that smell is. Tearran peeked inside the entrance of the boot. He moved his head deeper inside, until he was at that point where he got stuck.

Tearran squealed trying to get the boot, that his head embedded in, off of him. He hopped, and squirmed, and thrashed his head side to side. Tearran rolled onto his back, trying to kick off the boot with his hind legs. He rolled to his feet and placed his front paws just at the front of the boot where the toes would fit. He pushed the boot down with his front paws for leverage, to make it easier for him to pull his head free.

Tearran pulled with all his might. After a few attempts, his head came free. Agitated, he growled at the boot for ensnaring his head. He then grabbed it with his maw, growling as he shook it side to side. Tearran tossed the boot aside, which is now headed for Roran's head.

"And that is how you tell the woman you love her-- Oof!", Roran got caught off by his own boot colliding into the back of his head as he placed a hand on the back of his head.

Roran looked behind him and found the source, which turns out to be the little green hatchling.

"So, it was you!?", Roran said in near anger causing Tearran to tense.

_Roran. It's okay, he didn't mean to._ Thorn reassured."

...I'm sorry, I guess I'm not myself without Katrina.", sighed Roran.

_You love her?_ Thorn asked.

"More than anything.", replied Roran.

Roran's feelings for Katrina reminded Thorn of Murtagh. To all dragons, Riders are very precious to them. To Thorn, Murtagh means so much to him as a son or a brother would.

"One last question," said Roran, "what kind of woman, or in your case a mate, would you prefer?"

Thorn could not come up with a straight answer, but he remember the same traits he wished his future mate to have, _I guess I would prefer a mate who is beautiful, caring, smart, one who accepts me for who I am and understands me more than anyone besides my Rider._

"Interesting. You remind me of Eragon. He tells me that Arya is the only person he cares for most other than Saphira.", said Roran.

Roran then set his sights on Tearran standing next to Thorn's paw and asked humorously, "What about you? Don't you want to have mate when you're old enough?"

Tearran tensed and yiped, then quickly hid himself under Thorn's left wing from the world.

Thorn laughed at the sight of the cub hiding under his wing, _I'll take that as a "no."_

_Saphy...Thorn...love._said Tearran.

Thorn's eyes widened a little, realizing that Tearran knows how to tease, _What!? No, it's not like that. We're just--_

_Saphy...Thorn...love._

_...Whatever you say._ sighed Thorn.

Roran walked back to his boots and strapped them on, "Thorn, I'd like to go back and see Katrina. I'm curious to know what she wants name our baby. If that's okay with you."

_Of course, I'm ready when you are._

Tearran crawled onto Thorn's back and then Roran. Before the young ruby dragon took off, he grabbed the stag using his maw.

Thorn fanned out his wings and took flight to reunite with Katrina and Saphira.

***

Meanwhile, Saphira rested at the side of the cave alone with Katrina inside the cave. All what Saphira did was ponder on how she can express her feelings for Thorn for so much time.

_Thorn, I...no not like that. Maybe...no that would hurt him. Thorn, would you...no that is way too direct. Urgh! How will I ever let him know how I feel?_

Saphira sighed and hid her face in her paws.

_Did I come at a bad time?_ came a familiar voice.

Saphira looked and saw the one she secretly admired standing in front of her. She almost gasped at the sight of Thorn standing tall in front of the sun.

Coming to her senses, she replied nervously, _Oh...n-no. I was just...thinking._

_Right._ Thorn said sarcastically.

Thorn politely offered her the stag he carried within his maw. Saphira grew flustered of Thorn doing something so kind to her. _Is this for me?_ she asked.

"Part of it.", said Roran as he and Tearran dismounted Thorn. "Some of it is for Katrina."

_I see._said Saphira.

_We'll hunt together when the time comes, okay Saphira._ Thorn said trying to encourage her.

_Well speaking of which, how did your flying lessons with Tearran work out?_

_You should have seen it, he swam on his own without my help. As for his flying capabilities, he only knows how to fly straight and turn directions. Tearran only needs to work on his landing as he is a bit nervous when it comes to such._

Tearran looked so down, he only wishes that he could be as good as Thorn.

Saphira lowered her head so that she can meet Tearran eye to eye next to Thorn, _Don't worry, I know that someday you'll be as good as me and Thorn._

Tearran tilted his head to the side with a smile.

Thorn remembered something, it was his promise to Tearran that he would ask Saphira to help teach him to perform stunts while flying.

_Saphira, can I ask you a question?_

_What is it?_

Tearran and Roran kept their attention on Thorn, wondering what he is about to ask Saphira.

_Saphira...I..._

_Yes?_

Tearran moved behind Thorn, as he came up with a devious plan.

_Saphira...I...I was wondering..._

_...I'm listening._

_I was just wondering if you would--_

Thorn got cut off when he felt Tearran bite the tip of his tail. Thorn shrieked at the slight pain it caused. It also caused him to touch his nose to Saphira's nose without even knowing it. Saphira gasped softly at the gentle contact her eyes widening. Thorn opened his eyes, and saw Saphira staring straight into his, realizing that their noses made contact. It was something that he had never felt before as he stared eye to eye with Saphira.

Roran smiled at the sightof the two dragons nose to nose, Terran only kept his face hidden to not see what is going on between the two dragons.

A few seconds later, Thorn smiled embarrassingly and broke off. To Thorn it felt very awkward, but a part of him says he liked it. To Saphira she felt as if hearts are floating over her head and popping in mid-air.

Thorn came back to his senses and saw Tearran next to him. _Tearran, did you do that on purpose?_ he asked with a calm and affectionate smile.

Tearran responded with an innocennt giggle.

_Those two make quite a couple._Roran said as he entered the cave to see about Katrina while dragging the stag with him.

_So, as I was saying Saphira. I was wondering if you would like to train Tearran with me sometime?_

_...I would love nothing more._

Now, Saphira what she was supposed to ask Thorn, and this time at the perfect place and moment, _Now, I have something I should ask you Thorn._

_Yes?_

_I was wondering if sometime very soon, just the two of us alone, we can talk by the lake?_

_Um...okay. But why us alone?_

_You'll see._

Saphira chuckled a little and then walked inside the cave.

Thorn brought a paw to his nose. Remembering that warm and fuzzy sensation within him. He smiled and then entered the cave as well. Only the little green dragon stayed outside.

Tearran giggled, _Saphy...Thorn...love._

did not have a bow in the books, but I thought it would be okay if I added that into the .S. I know that

has in store for Thorn. You'll just have to wait and see. *laughs evilly*Saphira. They are getting close to being together. More importantly, I guess you guys are wondering what lol got their first "accidental" kiss. Saphira*grins* Yep, looks like Thorn and


	33. From Leader to Rider

**Okay, here is my next chapter. This is a Nasuada pov being taught some ways on being a Rider. I would like to dedicate this to everyone, my friends and fans for their support and patience. One problem for not updating in a while is because I can't find my books anywhere. I had to rely on the Internet for a while. If I make a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me, and I'll fix it.**

**I apologize for keeping everyone waiting. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 31: From Leader to Rider

The Varden are now camping outside the town of Melian. Many troops are training, civilians have been given plenty of food and water, and the infantry have gained more supplies for the upcoming seize for Belatona. Training swords are clashing, weapons are being forged, leaders shouting orders to batallions. Even the Urgals are preparring for Belatona's siege.

In her tent, Nasuada pondered on the many features that her gedwëy ignasia can execute and how it may prove useful to her by protecting her people. For a moment, she remembers the many spells that Eragon had casted upon the enemy and the othe other spells to help the weak. What caught her was the gleaming spark of the sword that Thorn had given to her as a parting gift. Nasuada had not forgotten that sword that laid tilted against the corner of her tent that once belonged to Murtagh.

She thought back on what Eragon had informed her of Murtagh's plight, and now even though Thorn is free, Murtagh is still under Galbatorix's iron fist. After finding Nasuada stood up and left her tent, knowing the only person that is close by to teach her magical spells, and skills with a sword, is Eragon.

Upon leaving her tent, with Murtagh's sword strapped to her, she was stopped by a familiar voice, "Nasuada, where are you going?"

Nasuada quickly twisted her left hand so the person behind her could not see the mark on her palm, fearing that it might cause people to distrust her. When she turned around, she found Jormundor standing next to her tent. She felt her mind boggle, what could she possibly reply to him without confirming that she is the new Rider? To avoid the thought, Nasuada asked him kindly, "I'm looking for Eragon have you seen him?"

Jormundor replied, "Eragon is outside the camp near the lake. May I ask why you need him at a time like this?"

The question struck Nasuada hard and off guard. What would Jormundor think if he saw the mark on her right palm? She could not think of a lie, but something to stall Jormundor and everyone else of her secret, "I only wish to talk to him about something that is bothering me. It should not be long."

"Not too long ago, you explained to me that you would help me and our troops to strategize the attack on Belatona.", said Jormundor.

"I know, but finding Eragon and speaking to him directly is important for me at the moment, I assure you that it should not take too long."

"...Very well," said Jormundor, "by your leave, I will continue with our plans."

Nasuada took a bow and left the camp to find Eragon.

Eragon sat at the bank of the lake pondering about Saphira. In his hand, shines what is left of Glaedr, his Eldunari. The round ball of stone brightened in Eragon's hand like a lamp. He felt Glaedr's consciousness connect with his mind, _Are you worried about Saphira?_

Eragon turned his sights to the gleaming stone clutched in his palm, "No. My mind is is set on Galbatorix...and Murtagh. I know Murtagh had no choice but to surrender in order to keep the elves safe, but I fear there will be yet another confrontation between us. I just hope that when Thorn is on the battlefield with us, he can unbound Murtagh's afflictions Galbatorix could cast upon him."

_Do you doubt that Thorn can save his Rider? He saved Saphira from killing herself after Shruikan had slain me._

Eragon lifted the glowing ball of light in front of him, "Glaedr, why exactly do you think so highly of Thorn? Are you saying Thorn is a dragon that you have known long ago?"

_I have known him ever since he was only an egg._

Eragon tried to persuade Glaedr to tell him more about his knowledge of Thorn, "Then do you know why Galbatorix needs him?"

Suddenly, Eragon heard a familiar voice call his name from behind. By looking over his shoulder, he found Nasuada standing mere feet from behind with Murtagh's longsword strapped to her waist. Eragon stood up and greeted Nasuada as she did the same.

"Nasuada, why are you here? Should you be negotiating " asked Eragon.

"I had to find you Eragon." replied Nasuada.

Eragon sensed an apparent eagerness in Nasuada, one that he had never felt before. "I wish to learn the ways of the Rider under your tutelage." she explained.

Eragon was surprised and reluctant, but Glaedr felt no objection to the matter.

_Eragon..., Glaedr touched Eragon's inner consciousness, __perhaps it would be best if you learn to become a teacher._

"Are you sure about that master?" Eragon asked reluctantly.

The gleaming stone in Eragon's hand caught Nasuada's attention, "Eragon, what stone is that?"

Nasuada's concern caught Eragon off guard. At that moment, he could not tell if revealing to Nasuada that the tone is what is left of Glaedr, or having Nasuada to remain in her thoughts of Eragon talking to a bright stone that she can't yet sense the spirit of a dragon inside it, unless Glaedr manages to connect minds with her.

_Tell her who I am Eragon. There is no need to hide me from her or anyone else anymore. She must gain as much wisdom and knowledge from me and hone your skills with a sword. I sense that her future may be clouded with danger. I fear that her people may not agree with her being both a leader and a Rider. Which is why I feel that you must teach her everything you know thus far. Oromis and I can no longer be the teachers to any other Rider and Dragon in the future, it's up to you to take our place as the master now. said Glaedr._

Eragon agreed, "I understand master."

One part deep within Eragon was the fact that Glaedr pointed out that Oromis and himself will never be able to teach any future riders. He also knew that the only rider on the Varden's side capable of teaching any riders, is only himself. No one in Alagaesia can teach Nasuada to become a true Rider, but Eragon alone. Another thing that bothered him was if he is actually ready to hold such a burden. Eragon knew he had no other choice but to take Oromis's place as the teacher for Nasuada to become a true Rider that Tearran wishes her to be.

"Nasuada...", said Eragon holding Glaedr's eldunari in place for Nasuada to see, "the stone you see before is an eldunari that once belonged to a wise and powerful dragon named Glaedr. This is all that is left of him, just before he died he entrusted it to me."

Nasuada quickly became drawn to Eragon's intellect as he resumed, "While I remained in Ellesmera, along with Saphira, he and his Rider Oromis both trained Saphira and I in the arts of a dragon and rider. Same goes for Murtagh and Thorn after they defected and joined with us. Not too long after that Galbatorix and his dragon Shruikan ambushed them and killed them, following up to Murtagh's capture and leaving Thorn behind. Glaedr's eldunari is all that is left of him. With his wisdom, I can help you train and become a Rider, perhaps even faster than I could have."

Nasuada absorbed all of Eragon's words as she kept her eyes fixed on the ball of light in his hand. _Eragon..., said Glaedr, __place me in her hand._

Eragon did as he was told and allowed Nasuada to Glaedr's eldunari in her hand. One long minute passed by, and Nasuada kept her eyes glued to the eldunari in her grasp. Suddenly, she felt her consciousness coming in contact with Glaedr's, _Nasuada._

Hearing Glaedr's voice for the first time in her head shook her ear drums, _Eragon told me that the green dragon hatched for you. He even told me you named him Tearran, am I correct?_

"Yes, it's all true.", replied Nasuada.

_I thought so. I can understand your plight. I know you fear that the Varden may not trust you for being a Rider, and not to mention your feelings for Murtagh. There is nothing to be ashamed of, I looked into his heart and saw the light within him, he is far different than his father. If it were not for him being here in the Varden before he was kidnapped, we would never had turned the tides of the war we are in now. Especially for Thorn. Regardless of what Galbatorix has done to him, I accepted him as one of us, as we are one. I am sure that he will become a true dragon as I had foreseen._

Nasuada felt better, but she still remained cautious of the dangers that she may put herself in.

Glaedr kept speaking into her mind, _Eragon and I will make you into a formidable Rider, one that Tearran saw in you. Once Tearran returns to you, we will tutor you on how well you can fly your dragon. Thorn and Saphira should be teaching him how to fly as we speak. In the mean time, we will teach you how to wield a sword and use magic properly._

"Are you ready Nasuada?", asked Eragon.

Nasuada turned her sights to Eragon, "Yes Eragon. I am ready. Especially to hold the burden of becoming a Rider."

_Keep yourself calm Nasuada. Believe in your abilities and you will succeed. consoled Glaedr._

Nasuada gave Eragon back Glaedr's Eldunari and then he placed it on a nearby stump. "Draw your sword.", ordered Eragon.

They both drew their swords and stood ready for anything. "At your ready, Nasuada. Attack me."

Nasuada nodded and gripped the pummel of her sword hard and dashed towards Eragon. She chopped, but Brisingr blocked flawlessly. Eragon pushed Nasuada away with their swords entangled and held Brisingr outwards. Nasuada kept her guard up, but Eragon dashed with such great speed whirled behind her with great confusion.

"Don't let your enemies get behind you many times.", stated Eragon.

Nasuada twirled to strike, but Eragon swiftly blocked again. Nasuada is shocked of Eragon's great speed and agility, it's no ruse that Eragon has abilities and attributes similar to an elf.

"How can I keep up with you! You are too fast and I don't have the eyes of an elf to keep track of you.", retorted Nasuada.

"Your eyes will lie to you at times, it's best that you feel for your opponent instead of looking for them.", explained Eragon.

Nasuada freed her sword and began slashing at Eragon. Every attempt, she misses. Eragon just nimble dodges everything she throws at him.

Nasuada felt herself wearing down, but she's not giving up. Eragon felt amazed at Nasuada's determination, it's no trick that she is a battle-hardened fighter, perhaps even more since she has been with Varden longer than he has. To Eragon, she is greatest human fighter he has ever drawn swords with.

"Wow! Nasuada is really something else. No human I've faced is as determined as her. She will definitely make a great rider. Perhaps just as good as Murtagh and I.", stated Eragon.

Nasuada stood her ground to catch her breath with Murtagh's longsword clutched in her fist. Eragon can feel her growing tired but unwilling to give up.

"Nasuada. Don't you think you should rest a bit?", asked Eragon.

Nasuada gathered her bearings and her strength. Eragon saw a gleam in her eye, an unwavering strength gathering within her.

"I'm far from over.", replied Nasuada as she readied herself.

Darting forward, Nasuada drew her longsword down with a mighty chop. To no avail, Brisingr blocked the longsword and now both are into a lock. A long minute has passed, and then Nasuada's longsword slipped on edge and grazed against hair over his left shoulder. They both lost their balance, and Eragon saw the small strands of hair sailing to the ground.

Eragon's eyes widened, he remembers that humans would have a hard time fighting an elf, but he also knew that if he had not moved a second earlier, he would have been cut.

Nasuada felt herself getting groggy and exhausted, she dropped on one knee and the sword impaled the ground as she held onto the handle as a post to keep her from tumbling as she struggles to catch her breath.

Eragon walked to her and offered her help by placing a hand at her reach. Nasuada looked up to him smiling proudly at her, and kindly took his hand and allowed Eragon to pull her to her feet.

"Nasuada. That was brilliant. I have fought enemies that are human and non-human, so far you are the best human fighter I have faced.", Eragon says in the Ancient Language, "_Sé ono rïsa eom waíse aí ramr Shur'tugal, un sé esterní tauthr ono. (May you rise to be a strong Dragon Rider, and may good fortune follow you.)"_

"I am glad to have trained with you.", said Nasuada, "However, I wish to learn magic right away."

Eragon felt unsure of Nasuada's request. He felt it could be too early for to use magic, especially with Tearran not around. Eragon turned his mind over to Glaedr's eldunari on the stump.

_Glaedr. Do you think Nasuada can learn magic now or should we wait until Tearran returns so she can learn how to control magic easier when the both of them are one?_

_Aye. It would be best if we wait for Tearran. She will be better trained with her dragon, just like you were with Saphira._

Eragon agreed with a nod and reconsidered to the new Rider, "Nasuada. Glaedr and I thought about it a moment. We have considered that it would be best that we can wait until Tearran returns. That way, when you and your dragon are one, you can master magic easier and faster as one. Are you okay with that?"

Nasuada agreed with great understanding, "...Fine by me. It makes no difference."

"You look tired. We'll train together tomorrow after a good rest. Nasuada, I would suggest you tell the Varden that you are the new Rider, and if they don't accept you then I will try to convince them or at least find someone who can take your place as leader of the Varden.", Eragon suggested.

Nasuada gave him a polite nod and departed to her quarters. Eragon grabbed Glaedr's eldunari and returned to his quarters as well.

While in Eragon's tent, Glaedr, who Eragon placed on top of a desk near his bed as he drifts into a deep slumber, felt an evil presence closing onto Thorn's position. It felt familiar, but with a dark entity. It felt strong and nearly unconquerable and twisted.

_This is terrible. If Thorn is killed, the past may become the present. I have to warn him of the dangers nearing him before it is too late._

* * *

Meanwhile in Uru'baen, Murtagh is in terrible pain. He has been locked in a dark and empty dungeon for days with no food or water as punishment for his deception to Galbatorix. His mouth and throat feels dry, his outfit slightly torn, and his body battered, bruised and filthy. There is nothing in his cell, but a small window to give him light.

He felt tired and groggy, and the strength to stand seems to have diminished. All he can do is sit in the cold, stone corner.

Murtagh awoke to the sound of boots approaching the door to his cell. He struggled to open his eyes, his vision almost stable.

The thick metal door slowly opened with a metal screech. The light stung Murtagh's eyes, forcing tears to run down his face. The figure entering the room was hard to see, due to Murtagh's blurred vision.

"Have you come up with an answer yet?"

The tone revealed itself to come from Galbatorix. Murtagh's vision began to clear up, his vision becoming less obscure. He saw Galbatorix standing in front of him looking down at him grimly.

Murtagh just remained silent and did not answer him. He just kept his glaring eyes away from Galbatorix.

"Very well then. You can just rot in here for 3 more days to you hearts content.", exclaimed Galbatorix.

As soon as he neared the door, he stopped and mocked Murtagh, "I wonder how your dragon will fair against Shruikan. Perhaps, there won't be any harm done. Thorn is going to die anyway."

"Wh...what are...you...talking about?", asked Murtagh groggily.

"Have you forgotten? Soon the past will soon become the present. When Thorn returns to me, you will see what I mean. I suggest you keep your fond memories of your dragon as long as you can, because he just might return as something else."

With that said, Galbatorix chuckled venomously and locked Murtagh in the dark.

So many bad feelings welled up inside Murtagh, his worries overcoming him. Murtagh feared for the worst by Galbatorix's claim. Thorn would not stand a chance against Shruikan. Shruikan is Thorn's master, he would tear Thorn apart without any trouble.

Murtagh only wishes he could try to warn Thorn, but his powers aren't strong enough to scry him. All he could do is look out the window across from him and wonder if Thorn has improved even in the slightest. It will take a miracle for him to overpower Shruikan.

Murtagh spoke into his own mind, _Thorn. When Shruikan arrives, show him that our bond is stronger. Don't let your guard down, and protect Saphira and everyone else. Don't worry about me, I'll escape somehow and then we will defeat Galbatorix together._

**Well, there you have it. Everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait. A good reason why I have not updated for a while is that I can't find any of my books and I pretty much forgot how some things work. I'll try to finish my next update as soon as I can. The next chapter is another Thorn pov where we Saphira has planned for him. There will also be a huge surprise at the end. Sorry if this chapter sounded a little dull, but I'll try to do better. Let me know what you think, okay.**

**P.S. If anyone would like to be my beta, I would really appreciate it.**


	34. A Friendly Fight

**Thank you everyone for the inspiration. It really meant a lot to me. Okay, I'm really starting to get excited because this chapter will end with a surprise. Hope you like it. Now, back to the dragons**. **As for the update, I apologize if I made any errors.**

Chapter 32: A Friendly Fight

Thorn and Saphira both flew over the valley with Roran and Katrina watching them from underneath. The red and blue dragons flew in circles over the body of water beneath them, while Tearran rode on Thorn's back. This time, Tearran's eagerness to fly filled within him.

Quickly, the hatchling leapt from Thorn's back spreading his wings. The red and blue dragons watched carefully and quickly ordered Tearran to flap his wings and keeps his legs tucked underneath for better flight agility.

Instead of gliding, the green hatchling slowly rose. He flapped his wings hard and fast as possible. He suddenly became abreast to Thorn.

The red dragon positioned himself below Tearran as to cushion him in case he falls. The green hatchling began to panic when he found himself sinking from above. Thorn sensed the fear lurching into the green hatchling and he remedied Tearran by telling him to keep his wings spread and flex his body around to to gain better momentum while flying.

Reluctantly, Tearran did what Thorn told him to do. The emerald cub slowly rose and became to leveled to Thorn. Saphira flew and positioned herself on the other side of Tearran with Thorn on the right and the green cub in the middle.

Roran and Katrina stood their ground and kept watch as the winged dragons soared high over them.

Tearran controlled his fears and then he gained full control of his flight abilities. For a moment, he kept himself leveled to the other dragons close to him. Finally, the green hatchling soared perfectly as Thorn and Saphira had hoped.

Tearran dived like an arrow and then shot back up like a rocket. Thorn and Saphira performed miraculous tricks as well.

While the hatchling flew straight, the two adult dragons rotated around him like a clock. As soon as Thorn and Saphira broke formation, they examined the emerald hatchling again.

Tearran flew in circles and spiraled like a drill. Thorn and Saphira quickly rejoined the hatchling and performed more aerial stunts while flying around Tearran like an atom.

Tearran let out a squeal of joy, finally mastering the ability to fly as a hatchling and being as free as a bird from prison bars.

Thorn and Saphira allowed Tearran to play and fly around to grow more accustomed to using his wings the way he feels more proper with. Saphira however, turned her eyes to Thorn who is watching Tearran play while flying.

She remembered that they were once enemies, but now, very close friends. To Saphira, it felt like something more.

In a split second, Thorn felt a sharp pain in his chest. The pain felt so dreadful, even Saphira and Tearran sensed it. The stabbing pain shown itself where Thorn's eldunari lies.

Fear struck Saphira and Tearran as Thorn slowly lost consciousness and began to lifelessly plummet to the ground.

Thorn's vision quickly faded and everything turned pitch black.

_What's happening? What is this pain inside of me?_ Thorn wondered.

A strange, but familiar, voice echoed in his consciousness;_ Pathetic hatchling. You're mine now. Die!_

Saphira's pleas to Thorn can also be heard, and the volume of her voice woke him up. By the time he opened his eyes, he is near his death by falling.

Quickly, he recovered and landed safely before he smashed into the ground, which would have killed him. The pain in Thorn's eldunari dissipated and no longer caused any bouts to him.

Thorn blinked his eyes a few times and his vision returned. Saphira landed, just when Tearran landed a little roughly, and then rushed towards the dazed red dragon.

_Thorn! What happened? Are you okay?_ asked Saphira.

As soon as Thorn's entire bearings returned he replied, _...I...I'm not sure, but it's over now. I'll be fine._

_Are you sure about that? The pain I sensed in you was not normal._

_It's okay, it's over now. I'll be perfectly fine now. Trust me._

Tearran craned his little head and saw a small animal hopping near the shore of the lake. The green hatchling left the adult dragons to inspect the small animal and noticed the little amphibian leaping toward the water. Instinct took over Tearran as the little hatchling caught the from in his paws like a leaping cat.

Using his teeth, Tearran tried to eat the frog, but it left a bad taste in his mouth, he spat it out. Tearran stuck his tongue in and out like a cat trying to get a foul taste out of him, and then walked away.

Thorn and Saphira both laughed, but then Tearran laughed with them shortly after.

_Frogs don't taste good._ remarked Tearran.

_Thorn_, said Saphira, _remember that I want you to see me tonight and alone, okay._

_What happens tonight?_ asked Thorn.

_Oh, you'll see._ she replied.

Saphira departed, leaving Thorn and the hatchling alone. She gave Thorn an affectionate look, causing a strange churning in his stomach and chest, before she took off uniting with Roran and Katrina.

A weak smile formed on Thorn's face, and a warm feeling lingered all around him.

Thorn's eyes directed from Saphira to Tearran, who is letting off a bright and childish smile at him.

_...What?_ asked Thorn.

The cute hatchling did not answer, but Thorn figured out what he was thinking, causing him to feel a little sheepish, _Wait a moment! Saphira and I don't have that type of relationship._

_Saphy admires you._

_Yes, but what makes you think she admires me?_

_You kissed her._

_Th-that was...that was your doing not mine._

Tearran giggled at Thorn's remark, _Okay, I admit it. I believe Saphira is beautiful and I believe that she is a very talented flier._

_I think I'll go tell her then._ said Tearran.

_No, don't!_ Thorn demanded.

_Okay._ laughed Tearran.

All of a sudden, the pain that Thorn felt earlier seeped back into him, but not as painful as before. Thorn's breathing slightly hardened as he turned away from the concerned hatchling.

_What's the matter!_ asked Tearran.

Thorn lied, just to not worry Tearran again, _No, I'm fine. Why don't you go be with the others for a moment, I'll catch up with you later_.

Tearran did as he was told and united with Saphira, Roran, and Katrina. The pain in Thorn increased a little. He staggered towards the edge of the lake to see his reflection. When he peered into his reflections eyes, he sensed something different, something he could not identify. Whatever the disturbance was, it frightened him a little.

_Wh-what is happening to me?_ he thought.

That night, when everyone is asleep, Thorn awoke realizing that Saphira wanted him to meet her by the lake with no one else to see them. The young ruby dragon felt the green hatchling under his wing just like the other night.

Thorn gently shifted as to not wake Tearran. He used his muzzle as leverage to gently lay the hatchling to rest. After that, he quietly left the cave.

Thorn found Saphira waiting for him at the edge of the lake. She stared at the stars, her scales sparkling in the night sky. The young ruby dragon marveled at her beauty before Saphira caught sight of him behind her.

She smiled warmly at him with shiny eyes.

_Are you ready?_ she asked.

_Whatever you have waiting for me, I am ready._ Thorn acknowledged.

_Then follow me._ she added.

Saphira unfolded her wings and took off. Thorn followed her from behind. Saphira flew over the small valley and then across the rocky walls. Thorn wonders what she has in store for him, especially since they are leaving the small valley.

Saphira took him to a field almost far away from the camp and landed on the soft landscape. Thorn landed farther behind her and looked around. There is nothing around them but a healthy landscape covered in plantation.

Thorn turned sights on Saphira, with her back turned on him, _Why did you bring me here?_

Saphira turned around to face Thorn looking curiously at her. The next thing Thorn knew was that he can see Saphira grinning at him.

_Defend yourself!_, she shouted.

This caught Thorn off guard. Saphira shot a ball of fire at him, but Thorn leapt into the air before it hit him.

_Saphira! What are you doing!_

_I don't plan to hurt you Thorn. I only wish to see how strong you have become._

_Now Thorn understands, if Saphira wants it, she will get it._

_Okay, I won't hold back._ Thorn said as he prepared to lurch at Saphira.

_Neither will I, and I don't expect you to either. Now show me what you have honed ever since we first met._ replied Saphira.

Saphira engaged first. She darted forward to tackle Thorn. The red dragon took to the skies with ease to dodge her. Saphira charged after him and then crashed into him. With great strength, Thorn wrenched the dragoness off of him and remained airborne.

Thorn blasted a fireball at Saphira, but she dodged it swiftly and returned with a fiery inferno. Saphira could not spot Thorn, she feared for the worst. Thorn could have been incinerated into ashes.

Saphira looked around, Thorn has been known to be quite sneaky. Yet, she felt that she had taken things to far.

Once Saphira glanced up to the star-filled sky, Thorn darted straight for her. They both crashed into the ground unharmed. Saphira was the first to recover, impressed that she could not land a blow on him.

_He's not bad. In fact, he's even better after we first fought at Surda._ she thought.

As soon as Thorn stood up, he readied himself to pounce on the dragoness. Saphira had an even better strategy to fool the ruby dragon.

Thorn's mind went blank, what is Saphira plotting?

Saphira eyed at him with such radiant beauty, Thorn felt his body stunned. Saphira approached him slowly with her eyes half-way closed. Thorn gulped as his eyes remained fixed on the dragoness. Nothing could break his trance, Saphira is so beautiful.

Saphira slowly inspected the young ruby dragon from all around until their eyes met. Thorn did not know what to think. His sparkly vermilion eyes stayed on Saphira's sparkly sapphire eyes. Suddenly Saphira's face turned from a beauteous smile to a grin. She had her tail wrapped around Thorn's ankle the whole time.

Thorn felt Saphira yank her tail to pull him down. He slipped off the ground and landed with a loud thud.

_Ow! No fair. You tricked me._ Thorn complained.

This made Saphira chortle with joy, _You are so easy to fool._

Thorn felt like an idiot, he got up and tried to pounce Saphira, but to no avail. The dragoness dodged him by leaping into the air. Thorn unfolded his wings and took off to catch Saphira, but he missed again. The sapphire dragoness landed back on the ground readied a stream of fire while Thorn did the same thing.

Once they both finished, the two dragons blasted streams of fire at each other until they collided head on. The collision was so intense, the lines of fire exploded with a big bang blowing the two dragons away.

It sent Thorn crashing yards away and Saphira kept her wings in front of her to shield herself from the blast and kept her talons in the ground as to not be swept away. As soon as the blast wave cleared, Saphira saw Thorn lying on the ground far from her, motionless.

Saphira feared that Thorn might have been hurt by the skirmishing blast. She slowly crept to the down red dragon.

_Thorn?_ she uttered.

There was no answer. Could Thorn have fallen unconscious? All of a sudden, the seemingly unconscious red dragon snapped his jaws in-front of Saphira's face, shocking her. She shrieked and leapt backwards.

Thorn chortled with uncontrollable joy, _You should have seen the look on your face._

_Oh, you!_, Saphira tackled Thorn.

This time, Thorn ended up on top, pinning Saphira to the ground. Thorn has grown better ever since the fanghur attack.

_Not fair! I pinned you twice last time!_, Saphira exclaimed surprised.

_You should have seen that coming._, said Thorn.

After letting Saphira up, she tried to tackle the red dragon again. Yet, to no avail as she became pinned to the ground again.

Surprised, Saphira thought, _I don't believe it. He is certainly a lot better than I thought._

_Maybe it's because I learned from the best...you._ Thorn said after hearing her thoughts.

The young ruby dragon let the female sapphire dragoness up. Saphira felt moved by Thorn's words. He had changed so much, he's not the enemy Saphira thought he was before.

_Thorn..._, Saphira said, _I suppose I was wrong about you. Perhaps, there is more to you than I thought._

Thorn replied, _But you are still the best. I only boosted my spirit after observing you closely._

_Thank you. It really means a lot coming from you._ said Saphira, _I was wondering, if you would like to...stay for a while and...count the stars with me?_

_Observe the stars?_, asked Thorn.

_Of course. I thought we could discuss our matters of the future._ Saphira added.

_...I suppose it's okay._ said Thorn.

The sapphire dragoness gracefully unfolded her wings and took to the skies followed by the ruby dragon. As soon as they arrived, Saphira landed softly near the body of water as to not wake everyone. Thorn landed next to her blue form.

Saphira looked over her shoulder and finds Thorn in a certain discomfort. His eyes fixed to the ground and in slight pain, his breathing becoming a bit heavy.

_Thorn! Are you alright!,_ asked Saphira.

The striking pain in Thorn soon faded after a moment, he then collected his bearings and fixed his eyes on the blue dragoness, _I'll be okay, just a slight strain._

The two dragons momentarily relaxed near the edge of the lake and they both began watching the stars checking the constollations. One of them seemed to shape the head of a dragon, an almost familiar one. It almost resembled the elder dragon, Glaedr. The old and wise gold dragon who died at the hands of Galbatorix and Shruikan.

Sad memories swelled into their minds. The gold dragon who trained the younger dragons to protect themselves and the others they care for. Now he is long gone, but his eldunari is still remains.

Thorn looked at Saphira and sensed her missed feelings to Glaedr, _Saphira. I'm sorry for what happened to Glaedr._

_It wasn't your fault. I know that you tried everything in your power to keep Shruikan and Galbatorix from hurting us._ replied Saphira.

_Maybe, but if I had only known they were tracking Murtagh and I, then maybe they would not have perished. I can't believe I just stood by and watched, even when Glaedr ordered me to stay on the side-lines and watch him die._ Thorn regretted not being able to help Glaedr in the first place. If only he knew of a time to draw back time to prevent it all from happening and keeping Murtagh from getting kidnapped again.

Saphira tried to console Thorn; _Maybe Glaedr wanted to die because he knew it was his time. He wanted you to live, and he wanted me to live as I am the last female of our race._

Thorn could not think of anything else to say. Saphira can see the look in his eyes averted from her. She sensed guilt and sorrow in him. Thorn felt fully responsible of allowing Shruikan to destroy Glaedr's body. Now all that is left is his eldunari.

What really puzzled Saphira is how did Thorn and Murtagh escape? Galbatorix had complete control of them and knew their previous true names. It would be almost impossible to break away from someone who knew ones true name.

_Thorn. Tell me. How did you do it?_ asked Saphira.

The ruby dragon looked blankly at her.

_I mean, how did you and Murtagh manage to escape knowing that he had control of your true-names? Please tell me._ she added.

Thorn felt it wouldn't hurt to tell. After all, Murtagh is his rider and it wouldn't be right to keep secrets from Saphira, the only dragon who understands Thorn him as much as Murtagh.

_How we escaped...was through the bond that Murtagh and I share._ said Thorn.

_Your bond? But how?_ asked Saphira.

_As a dragon, like you, I can tell the bond between a person and his dragon. Even though I'm younger than you, I can tell whose bond is true and pure and especially bonds that are tainted. Even while I was in my egg, I can immediately tell the bond between Shruikan and Galbatorix is not as true and pure as mine is with Murtagh. My bond with Murtagh is just like your bond with Eragon. If Galbatorix knew how strong our bond really is, we would not have escaped because he had truly forgotten what it's like to be truly bonded with a dragon instead of stealing another dragon and using them against their will._

_Amazing! Glaedr told me that I should never forget how strong the bond is between my rider and me. But I never took the time to realize how strong your bond is with Murtagh._ said Saphira.

_I didn't choose Murtagh because he is a strong warrior, I chose him because I saw a bright radiance inside him._ replied Thorn.

_It didn't surprise Saphira that Thorn chose Murtagh, mostly for the same reasons she chose Eragon._

_Thorn, when this war is over, and Galbatorix is dethroned, what will you do?_ asked Saphira.

The young red dragon has not put much thought into what Saphira asked; _I have not thought much of it yet. But one thing I do know is that when all of this is over, and Murtagh and I re-untited again, I'm going to leave Alagaesia forever._

The sapphire dragoness did not expect that out of Thorn; _What! But where will you go?_

_Anywhere but here. I want to be in a place where there is no slavery but freedom._

_But what about a mate?_

That last question struck Thorn like a brick wall; _A mate? I...uh...I...don't know. ...Maybe there might be another female in hiding and-_

Once Thorn kept going further and further, Saphira asked him something that she had never asked before; _Is it okay if I come a little closer?_

Thorn didn't know what to think, but Saphira's request made him nervous. On the other hand, he couldn't say no, it would offend her; _Um...Okay._

Saphira gratefully moved closer to Thorn, her wing-tip brushing against his ribs, causing him to shiver at the quick tickle. Thorn could not help but bashfully look eye to eye at the only dragoness in the world, who looked back at him with a soothing serenity; _What? Say something. Am I so beautiful that you have no words left to say?_

Thorn looked away, feeling that warm and fuzzy feeling again. He replied in a flattered and embarrassed tone; _It's not that. It's just, if Shruikan caught me this close to you, he would be furious._

Saphira giggled with joy; _I don't think so. There is no way he can find us. This night is so serene and tranquil, nothing terrible could ever happen._

_I agree. But nowhere near as beautiful as you._ replied Thorn.

What Thorn said just now struck her hard. For the first time in her life, a male dragon has called her beautiful. She finds Thorn so majestic and handsome. The feelings she felt for Glaedr is now turning to the young red dragon next to her. The two dragons were about to nuzzle each other, but to no avail.

A huge fire-ball roared straight at them as they both quickly dodged it just in time. It splashed into the lake near the young dragons, releasing a searing steam. It grew as thick as fog. When it cleared, to Thorn and Saphira's horror, the culprit behind the attack is the dark king's dragon...Shruikan.

**Uh Oh! What's going to happen next, now that Shruikan and the Shade has arrived! It looks like an epic battle is about to commence. Also a very twisted spoiler will reveal itself in the next chapter, including a major surprise, which includes the reason Galbatorix needed Thorn in the first place.**

**Just so you guys know, I made it in college, and it's going to very busy out here to. The next chapter will be out soon too. I already have it planned and this will be the chapter that I have been dying to write in ages.**

**As I said above I apologize if it sounded a little rushed, I'm going to be very busy while I'm in college, and I've already informed a beta of my new update.  
**

**The next chapter will be called "Garjzla", and that word will play a massively important role in the next chapter and throughout the entire story. I will finish the chapter as soon as possible.**

**P.S. If you guys have any ideas, please share the with me and it would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
